Confined
by FlyinWolfie
Summary: Written for MiSawa big bang 2017. Crosspossted on AO3. Summary inside. Warning: Mature content, Language, Swearing, NSFW, Violence, Aged-up Character(s), Child Abuse (ch.8), Dub-con (Ch.8), Drugs (ch.8). Also started as SawaWaka at first.
1. 1 When We Meet Under the Stars

Sum: Sawamura Eijun worked in the marketing department in one of a company in Tokyo. While being an ordinary worker, actually Sawamura had once lived in an orphanage which from there it affected his personality. From the people who had taken care of him in the past, he learned that helping someone in need was heroic thing to do and he vowed to help everyone in need as much as he could.  
Until in one night when he came back late from overtime, he encountered a bunch of suspicious people surrounding a defenseless man into a corner. Because of his 'vow', he decided to save the man from the punks, despite being outnumbered and a bit scared. He ended up making his hand injured and he was lucky enough some policemen were patrolling around the place before the fight went too far. After the event, he didn't know the man that he just saved actually would change his life drastically.

* * *

Written for msbb and there's an art tagged by saionjiakane ( post/162192587720/my-works-for-misawa-bigbang-2017-in-collab-with)

Beta'd by theotherpolitegirl

This is going to be a long ride, so please prepare yourselves.

* * *

 **Confined**

 _a Daiya no Ace fanfiction_

Written by TwistedTwister

Art by saionjiakane

" _Kira kira hikaru osora no hoshi yo_

 _Mabataki shite wa_

 _Minna wo miteru_

 _Kirakira hikaru osora no hoshi yo_ "

Eijun was ready to pull up his blanket and sleep, but then someone tugged on his arms. Eijun turned and saw his roommate standing with a sad face. "What is it?" Eijun asked.

"Can't sleep," his friend said.

Eijun was confused, because they can't _not_ sleep. They had to sleep at nine, and then wake up at five. That was the orphanage rule! Aunty Haru would be mad if they didn't obey the rules!

But his friend looked so sad. And Aunty always said that Eijun had to help those who are sad. Eijun moved over a little and let his friend climb in and sleep with him. It would be all right if they were scolded tomorrow. Eijun was in the orphanage before the kid, so he needed to be a big brother. He needed to be like a hero who protects everyone. Eijun looked at the kid sleeping with him and smiled. It was alright if he didn't have parents. Eijun loved his aunty and all his brothers and sisters. He loved the orphanage. He didn't need a mother like the other kids in school.

And quietly, Eijun sang the nursery rhymeonce again, letting the melody and the darkness lull him to sleep.

Such darkness, such calmness was created as the lyric of old nursery rhymes played in his head. It was nice, really. Eijun could sleep with this. He really could, if not for the heavy thwack that landed straight on his head.

"WAKE UP, BAKAMURA!" he heard yelled in his ear.

"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!" He scrambled, his messy desk becoming a lot messier with his sudden alertness.

"What the fuck, Bakamura?" The voice continued to shout, "I told you this is an important drinking party to talk about new clients! Why are you getting yourself drunk and falling asleep!?"

"Shut up, Kanemaru! I'm not sleeping," he shouted back. "I'm just, drifting off a little."

"Yeah!? And while you "drifted off", do you have any fucking idea how me and Kominato had to cover for you when Tanba-san went back from the restroom to find you just fucking fainted!?"

And he couldn't help but blush on that one. Damn, did he cause troubles for his colleagues again?

"Well, maybe he couldn't help it," came Haruichi's voice before his signature pink head. "Tanba-san did drill us pretty hard with the last job."

"Harucchi…" Eijun wailed. Seeing him was as soothing as always.

"But Eijun-kun really should control himself. It wasn't like he became a salesperson just yesterday," he continued.

"Harucchiiiii!" Eijun wailed louder. Well, at least, most of the times, Harucchi was soothing.

"But come to think of it, why is it only us here now?"

"Tanba-san said he saw a friend and left first. Luckily not that long after you slept," Kanemaru answered. "You should really be thankful to Tanba-san, y'know. He's very understanding. If I were your boss, I'd have thrown you out by now."

"Huh!? What time is it!?"

"It's 11.40. They left ten minutes ago," Haruichi answered as he checked on his favorite silver Seiko.

"Crap!" Eijun jumped. "I'm supposed to call Wakana!"

"You didn't tell her that you'd be home late?"

"I called her before but she didn't answer, so I texted her. But she'll be troublesome if I didn't really call and talk with her."

"To actually call your own girlfriend troublesome," Kanemaru griped. "I wonder what the hell does Aotsuki-san sees in you?"

"Well, Kanemaru-kun, why don't you get a girlfriend _first_ and _then_ critique me?"

"What the fuck did you say!?"

"Are you guys going to bicker any longer? Because someone is already outside to pick me up and I'm going home," Haruichi interrupted.

"Ah, I'm about to go home too."

"Argh! I still can't connect to Wakana! Don't tell me she's sleeping!?"

"You're so noisy, Bakamura! Anyway I paid for your share today. Return the money tomorrow," Kanemaru said as he trailed after Haruichi.

Sawamura watched the two leaving the booth, and proceeded to look at the mess they made. He looked back at his phone, which pictured his unanswered call towards his decade and a half time buddy and eight year girlfriend, and proceeded to sigh.

"Better go home as well," he said as he packed his stuff and exited the restaurant booth. It was raining a little, almost none at all, but going home a bit wet was better than going home a little later. He just had to rely on his long work coat and beloved red muffler to protect him from the cold.

He walked down the main road feeling bits and bits of rain hitting him all over his not-so-expensive coat every now and then. His mind sobered with each drop washing his face. Come to think of it, it had been quite a long time since he walked in the rain like this. Well, not really walked, more like getting straight soaked from it and making the adults worry. They were such children back then. Eijun chuckled because he remembered how much of a nuisance they must have been towards their foster parents now.

Eijun had never had any real parents for as long as he remembered. He grew up in an orphanage and the only adult that had ever nurtured him was Aunty Haru. The orphanage was always accepting and sending kids for as long as he resided there, which made Eijun have a lot of siblings. And very familiar with goodbyes.

The orphanage often struggled with funding, but always managed to send their kids to school. And Eijun was very grateful, because it was for that that he was able to play baseball, the sport that he loves and often played with the kids back in orphanage, until high school. And although they didn't manage to reach Koushien, baseball had secured him a place in high school without weighing his orphanage financially. This also deepened his love for baseball.

After high school, since he didn't have any foster parents, Eijun decided that it was time to quit playing and start to think about his life. He got a job through a brother of friend, and ever since he had been living his life as a salesperson. He loved to talk, and due to his vast experience with people, he knew how to handle people very well. He was liked by many, so much so, that even though he never actually got into a university, he managed to secure a rather comfortable place in the company. Being the manager was impossible, but being the chief of many projects was more than a person without an academically stellar background such as him could ever hope.

Another thing he felt grateful for was for him to have a friend that he coulf always trust by his side. Aotsuki Wakana was pretty, strong, and many people wished to be in Eijun's place. They met as freshmen in junior high school, and even after fourteen years, no matter how much Eijun annoyed her, she always stayed right beside him. They decided to move in together three years ago after Aotsuki graduated from her management major, and that was still one of the best decisions in Eijun's life.

However, they weren't forever young. They both had almost hit their thirties and even Eijun knew that their age wasn't appropriate for a woman to be unmarried. He had thought so many times about asking her for an engagement, but despite his loud voice and seemingly uncaring demeanor, Eijun cared deeply about his background and how Aotsuki's future would be with him.

Eijun sighed as he faced towards the sky. He really didn't want to think. How the hell did thinking about his childhood lead to him thinking about Aotsuki, anyway? And speaking about childhood, earlier today he was also dreaming of that child lullaby, wasn't he?

"Didn't they say that when you die, your memory would play in your head," he muttered. "Oh, well, as if I would die today. Hahaha…"

- _BANG_ -

Eijun jumped as he heard the loud sound that looked like someone just got hit by a fucking wall! What the fuck was that? Was that aimed at him? Was he injured?

He then patted himself all over his own body to check whether it harbored any injuries, and was surprised to find none. Huh, that's weird. If it's not me, then…

As if hit by sudden realization, Eijun ran towards where he thought the loud sound came from. He had passed one or two alleyways void of people, before he stopped and found one that was occupied. The sight that greeted him really made him double take.

There were four, maybe five men, one of whom was handling a baseball bat very ungracefully to the point that Eijun's baseball blood couldn't help but want to correct. One of them had his back facing the wall and his face held in one of his hand, the other clutching his chest, while the rest of them form a half-assedly made semi circle around the guy. One look, and it was as clear as the morning dew passing through the rays of fucking sunshine what this was.

The guy with his back against the wall raised his head moved himself forward, and one of the other men mimicked his action, until they were face to face. The rest of the guys were closing in. To hell if Eijun could stand by watching.

Oh, he was very familiar with bullies, alright. Growing up without a family was something that society never considered "normal" brought him many chances to encounter some . And although the scene in front of him was consisted with adults rather than jeering kids and more muscles than taunts, he knew what the one guy was feeling. Being circled by random, unkind people was never fun. At least not for him and his siblings and most definitely not for this stranger. Eijun had spent half his life saving his siblings from this kind of feeling, a kind of torture, and he wasn't about to let this stranger feel that now.

Thus, without further thinking, he began to charge into the alley. As he accelerated, he stored some power into his fists, before he finally jumped and kicked the guy closest to the alleyway. Landing between the guys was a surprise and thrust his arm out to meet one of their jaws.

As both guys groaned, the one with the bat instantly zoned in on him. Eijun couldn't care less about bats if they weren't used for his favorite sport. They couldn't gang up on this guy, at least not in his watch.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Eijun shouted, voice loud and breath ragged from adrenaline. "Why are you ganging up on an innocent person!?"

"Who the fuck are you," the one with the bat exclaimed. The other two on the ground started to try to regain their footing, and Eijun spread his arms out in response. Some metallic noises made him realize that he might not be just dealing with a bat after all.

"Ganging up on one person is unfair! If you want a match then you have to do it one on one," he shouted.

"Don't fucking put your nose in other people's business, son of a bitch!" The man with a bat, bat-man, he dubbed, made a move and swung at him amateurishly. Eijun worried about the man behind him, but quickly ignored him and swung a foot to meet the bat-man's hand. His speed was nothing compared to Kominato.

"Argh!" The man growled and his bat clattered near his feet.

The previous man he kicked went to aid his partner and swung a fist at Eijun. His grip was awkward, and there's something glinting and extending from his fist, so Eijun assumed the man was waving a knife. Knife-man it is.

He couldn't let knife-man hurt the innocent man behind him, so Eijun stepped forward, and then he side-stepped out of the knife's target range. He then grabbed the extended appendage and turned it on knife-man's back and pushed him to the ground.

He heard knife-man's groan when he felt a figure accelerating toward him, but he turned too late. The fourth man lunged at him with arm adducted and flexed, one aiding the other. It was a pose of someone with clear intention to stab. Eijun extended an arm to block whatever was going to stab him. He preferred to be stabbed in the hand rather than his stomach after all.

And thus, the sharp object made contact with his hand, and he hissed –it hurt like a bitch– before he flexed his fingers around the man's wrist and pulled him further. His other hand then rose to met the man's solar plexus with an upper cut.

Not wanting to repeat the mistake of not being ready, Eijun scrambled back to his feet and went back to his protective stance in front of the first man, all the while grabbing his scratched hand. He felt his pulse strongly in his hand area in response to the trauma and blood gushed to drip onto the concrete. Damn, he must have been cut pretty deeply.

The men on the ground started to gather their footings as well. Eijun was confident that he was about to win and teach this assholes a lesson when another man made his presence known.

"Kid…" Eijun flinched. The voice was carried with such tone that sent chill up his spine. He looked around and saw the fifth man, one with the fanciest clothes of them all –he might or might not fell in love with that fur scarf– started to take a step forward. "Do you have any idea what you have just done?"

He was met with a tall man with hard eyes and light hair his annoyed face concealed by the darkness surrounding them and only prominent when the man stepped under the rare light shining from the main street.

"You're about to gang up on a person and that's just wrong!" Eijun exclaimed, despite having realized what situation he had put himself into. Against a group of men with weapons!? _What the fuck, Sawamura Eijun!?_

"Besides, I ain't a kid!" He continued anyway.

The fancy man ignored his shouting and pulled a gun from his fancy jacket. The other three complimented their maybe-leader by showing their own weapon of choice.

"Let me ask again," he tsk-ed as he pulled the safety off of his gun. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

Eijun gulped because now it was a gun, a bat, a knife, and another knife that was longer and four people against a person and a helper. Crap. He was fucked.

"I… If you shoot, then the police will come!" _Fuck that stutter_!

"You really think they would come at this kind of hour, in this kind of alley," the fancy man said plainly as he aimed his fancy gun at Eijun. What the hell is wrong with his mind, where were all of these _fancy_ words coming from?

He had half a mind to remember his time from coming this way home after an over-time shift and he

hadn't met any police roaming at this hour. None of his friends had ever mentioned any patrols done this late. So, yeah, it's the fancy man's win.

Eijun could see the man's finger twitch and, well, it wasn't like he could let this poor stranger behind him die. So, he spread his arms and closed his eyes. Come to think of it, today a lot of his memories came to his mind. _I wonder if this is how I'm going to die, huh_.

He had resigned his fate when he felt a hand on his shoulder trying to push him away, and a soft "wait-" uttered behind him when all of his senses were surrounded by bright light and loud siren going off near him.

"Shit! It's the police!" A person said, more like yelled. "Just you wait," another muttered. Eijun opened his eyes then, to see retreating figures and blaring blue light with silhouettes getting bigger. _Huh? What was happening?_

"They're gone now." A soft, nasally voice was spoken near him. "And the police are here."

Eijun turned to see the man that he was defending was smiling to him. That… was probably one of the prettiest faces Eijun had ever encountered. And he had live his life long enough to travel around Honshu.

However, the smile morphed into a cold, expressionless, model-like face as his eyes made contact with Eijun's.

"You..." The man muttered. He seemed to disbelieve what was happening.

 _Poor, innocent bystander_ , Eijun thought. Eijun was still feeling like jelly from his several-weapons-and-a-gun-against-none experience, but he couldn't look weak now that the man's condition looked worse than his.

"Are you okay?" Eijun asked. "I don't know why or how, but the police are here. So, I think we're saved," He chuckled.

The man still looked like he was shocked. Eijun decided to leave the man with his own mind. The police were already coming and surveying the area. Their lights and sirens started to attract various bystanders as well. As many as one could gather at midnight anyway.

"Are you two okay?" One of the police came at them while some other chased on the fading figures. "There were reports of fighting in this area. Do you see any suspicious men around here?"

"There were three of them. They were running over there," Eijun answered, and saw the police nodded and run before turning toward the man.

"Are you okay?" He asked, a hand rested on the man's shoulder.

"Ah," The man seemed to be awoken from his trance, glasses askew from his sudden jolt. "I'm fine. They didn't manage to do much."

Eijun nodded, satisfied.

He then saw another incoming figure approaching them, and he knew just what was about to happen to him.

Ugh. Getting questioned when it was nearing midnight while he still had work for tomorrow was not fun. Eijun glanced at the man beside him, and the twinkle in his eyes told that he shared the same sentiment. But there's no way escaping the police. The man was ganged up before he came, so he must be very shocked. Maybe he wanted to spill it all to the officer.

"Do you think you can tell it all to the police?"

The man laughed self-depreciatingly. "I don't think I'm ready to meet a police."

Eijun nodded understandingly. Some things could only grow more in trouble if other people were dragged inside. But someone still should place charges on those assholes after, all.

So when an officer came and ask what they were doing, Eijun answered, "I was walking to the station when they tried to extort my money. This guy had nothing to do and only tried to save me." The man gave him a very subtle sign of surprise –seriously, had Eijun not work in sales and tried to read so many people he might miss that subtle change in his expression.

The officer did try to question the both.

"Can it be just me? I can tell everything but this guy here's very shocked," Eijun asked. And after giving the man a once over, the officer nodded. It wasn't usually this easy to escape being questioned.

"Alright. Please follow me. And there's tea and security blanket near the police car. You can take one from the officer there." He said before turning his back and returning towards the car.

"Hey, I'm sorry you have to go through this. Just take the tea and go home," Eijun said when he was sure the officer was out of earshot. "Next time please be careful when passing alleyways."

"You're going to take my place in being questioned?" the man asked.

Eijun chuckled. "You don't seem like you're ready to be put on hold for all night long," he answered, "Or would you like to be questioned yourself?"

"No, no. I appreciate that. However, what about you?"

Eijun just shrugged. "Eh, extorting money's a usual business now, isn't it? Beside, I have evidence of violence." He raised his injured hand.

The man quickly grabbed Eijun's hand with both hands and brought it to his face to examine closer. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Because of me..."

"It's alright," Eijun said instead. "Not many people get injured for protecting another, so…"

The guy looked at Eijun, before chuckled a bit. Eijun might felt his heart thump a little. _Damn ikemen power_.

"Thank you," the man said.

Eijun nodded, satisfied. "Alright then, be careful when going home, stranger-san." He then turned to follow the officer and tried to take his arm back, only to be met with resistance.

Eijun stopped and turned to see the man. Unlike his previous subtle expressions, this one clearly spoke of confusion.

"Huh?" He said.

 _Huh? What was he saying huh for!?_ Eijun thought.

"Yes?" Eijun asked.

"Ah, no..." The man let go of his hand. "It's just… your name…"

"Ah. Sorry. My name is Sawamura Eijun," Eijun grinned. "Nice to meet you. And you?"

The man looked at him again like he was confused. _Seriously what's wrong?_

"Ah, no." He said. "Mine's Miyuki Kazuya."

"Ah, Miyuki-san." Eijun nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah," the man smiled. And Eijun was instantly mesmerized. His previous expression changes were always so subtle, so guarded, that the way he smiled now took him off guard. It gave Eijun the same feeling like when it was time to say goodbye back in the orphanage. But as quick as it came, the guarded expression was back, and his smile now was full of confidence.

"Nice to meet you as well," he said.

"Ou…" Eijun said. "Well then, I'm gonna go and start–"

"Sawamura-san," the guy called Miyuki interrupted. "Thank you. I'm glad I meet you today."

He smiled that confident smile again. Which made Eijun think whether this guy was really that shocked about being ganged up on with a gun before.

"Sure, no problem," He still answered. "I'm gonna meet the officer, then."

"Okay," Miyuki answered him.

"Okay, then," Eijun answered hesitantly as he tried to walk away slowly.

As he walked, however, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. So he turned his back, and sure, there stood Miyuki, hands still in pocket and that cool smile in his face. "I really am glad I'm able to meet you today." He said, before he turned and walked away from the commotion.

This was the first time Eijun had ever been thanked thoroughly. He smiled. Poor Miyuki-san. He truly was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Well, he was glad that because of him someone was safe tonight.

Eijun turned and started to walk, his steps light.

 _Tonight sleep would be very sound._

 **End of Ch. 1** _  
_

* * *

Thank you for proceeding the story

Reviews are very much appreciated


	2. 2 When We Meet (Again) Under the Stars

**Confined**

Chapter 2

"When I'm big, I'm going to marry Ei-chan!"

Their cat in Eijun's lap meowed at that. But Eijun is confused. "What is marry?" he asked.

"It means I'm going to live with you forever!"

"Forever?"

"Yes! Forever! We'll be together forever!"

Eijun smiled. Forever. He liked the sound of it. The orphanage was a nice place and aunty Haru and his friends are all kind, but more and more of them are getting new parents and have to leave Eijun. He didn't like being left.

"What about you, Ei-chan? Do you want to marry me?"

Of course! He would want to be together! Forever! "Yeah!" He said.

"Then, it's a promise, okay."

* * *

"Ei-chaaan…"

A quick slap jolted him awake from his dreams. "I'm awake, I'm awake, I'm going to make the data now, Harucchi!"

"pft," he heard. Next to him he saw, now finally fully awake and not under the impression of being threatened by his workmate slash best friend, Aotsuki was giggling while holding their ridiculously painted couple cup.

"Wakana?" He asked, a hand rose to rub the sleepiness off his eyes.

Then winced when the pain hit him. Right. Yesterday he was injured.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. It's almost seven. Aren't you going to get ready?"

"Ah," he answered. "Yeah, thanks."

She snorted once more before sipping on her cup and moved away from the sofa. "The bath's ready. By the way, next time please tell me properly what time will you be home. I waited until midnight, you know."

"Ah," Eijun said. He did feel a little guilty. "Sorry about that."

He then felt his hand being lifted. Aotsuki gave him a sad smile when she inspected his crudely bandaged hand. "And you were injured too."

He couldn't answer. How could he make Aotsuki worry like that? "I'm sorry. It's nothing, really. I was just caught up with some street fight and had gotten a scratch."

He was also getting questioned by a seemingly newbie police, who didn't seem to trust a word he said, and ended up having to rely on Furuya to bail him out. The guy didn't appreciate Eijun calling him at one in the evening. But Aotsuki didn't need to know that.

Either Eijun's dejected puppy look was very convincing or some kind of time factor, Aotsuki was quick to drop her nagging form and proceeded to draw sounds akin to a pre-laugh.

"You're always so heroic, Ei-chan," she said.

"Alright, you're going to make up for it tonight. And I'm expecting a full story." she pulled his hand, upper body quickly bent so her lips would land on Eijun's in a blink time. "For now, go and quickly prepare yourself. While I," she said, as he stole Eijun's blanket, "am going back to sleep."

Eijun was awake in an instant, the sofa felt cold, now bereft without his warm, soft fortress. "Hey!" he spluttered. Aotsuki only laughed as she went back to their shared bedroom.

"Aren't you supposed to make me breakfast or something?" He shouted.

"It's funny that you actually expect anything from my cooking." She deadpanned, blanket hugging her form as she closed the bedroom door.

Eijun scowled. He used to think that having a girlfriend at home would mean less messy rooms and less store-bought meals. However Aotsuki herself was too busy with her works to care about housings. And Eijun respected that. After all, he dated Aotsuki for her strong personality.

However it would be better if Aotsuki could somewhat act more like a wife.

And that one random line that stroke his thought randomly in one random morning was how Eijun found himself unable to concentrate on his works.

Marriage. Right.

He looked around him from where his tiny cubicle stood. Salesmen rarely stayed in the office, so although the size of his workspace was a clear disdain to his dedications, he never found it in him to shout out his protest to the higher ups regarding the matter.

The one who was supposed to sit on the desk next to him, which was currently unoccupied was a workmate two years his senior, married and lived a happy newlywed life. On his other side was another older workmate with a wife and a kid waiting at home. He looked less happy and more stressed than the rest of the team, though. Eijun wondered which of the two would be Eijun's life when he's married.

And his sudden mellow moments were disturbed when once again, the busy and noisy life of a salesman once again waved his day.

"Any of you, you better tell me where the fuCK IS THAT DIMWIT!" Kanemaru went and made himself known by loudly threw their office door open.

"Calm down, Kanemaru-kun." Haruichi called from his desk. Being the closest to the door saved him from having to get up, even if his eardrum had to suffer the most.

"Oh, Kanemaru," he called from his seat. "What's up?"

A vein twitched on Kanemaru's already veiny forehead. The poor guy's going to hit the hospital sooner than the older workers at this rate.

"You-" he choked. "You haven't packed your stuff yet!?"

"What of it Kanemaru-kun?" he asked.

"What's with the 'what of it'!? Tanba-san was waiting for you!"

"What!?" He jumped.

"Oh God," Kanemaru face-palmed. "Of course. You were attending the customer while being half-drunk yesterday. Why would they still want to work with you anyway?"

"Wait wait. Backtrack." Eijun all but ran toward his workmate. "What was that?"

"Yesterday Tanba-san said he'd introduce new clients to us, one for each of us. Today you were to meet your client, Yuugieki, and Tanba-san would accompany you. That's why he's waiting in the lobby."

"Oh shit!" He said, before sprinted back toward his desk and grabbed any documents he might needed. This week his boss praised him for his increased result on type S-II catcher glove, one of their recent products, so he suppose that was all this was about. If he's wrong he could just sprint back to his cubicle and took another documents anyway.

"You sure there aren't any notes he left on your desk, Eijun-kun?" Kominato asked as he made his way to Eijun's work area. Pile of papers ready on his hands. "I think you might want to read a little about Yuugieki." He answered correctly when he saw Eijun's panicked gaze fell towards where the paper rested. God, he's an angel.

"There's no note?" The married man asked as he closed his phone. "I thought I put one this morning."

"No, there's nothing when I got here." Eijun said. "But it's alright, I'll meet Tanba-san and think about it later."

If Kanemaru and Kominato's smile are due to their understanding that Eijun had never been the type to think first anyway, they're kind enough not to voice it.

"Thanks Kanemaru, Harucchi! I'll treat you guys to ramen later!" Eijun all but shouted as he ran towards the elevator.

"Seriously when would he be able to take care of himself." Kanemaru sighed.

"Although that's what made him adorable, right, Kanemaru?" Kominato chuckled.

"Haa!? Who even think he's adorable!?" Kanemaru denied, his voice half an octave too high. "Jesus, he's annoying, troublesome, and God fucking loud!"

He continued the curse as he made his way back to his own office. Kominato chuckled to himslef, because despite what he said, Kanemaru was worried enough about his friend's career that he visited him all the way to the sport gear department despite his own department was one story higher.

The three of them became friends, sort of, when they were in high school. Them and two more, one that was very close with Kanemaru and another that was very close to Kominato. Being teammates tended to close one's relationship with other after all. There were talks about being professional, however some dreams were unable to be made true. Eijun and Kanemaru then both applied for companies here and there, and were met in this sport company. Both had the ability to persuade people, hence the sales job suit them well. Kominato joined them not long after, and by some God's grace was put once again near his mate. And although Toujou and Furuya didn't work anywhere near them nor near their field of expertise, they still kept in touch sometime.

Kominato sighed at the memory. Had Toujo also been here, it would be exactly like high school, all fun and no expectations. He stared at his phone, currently staring back with black screen now that no customers were contacting him.

"I wonder, when did we became adult," he wishpered.

* * *

Honestly, Tanba-san was the best kind of boss he could ever have for a job. Not that he know much of other stable jobs whatsoever, seeing that his only job experience was summer part times in some random stores. The bosses there were kind, but as kind as an understanding adult of penniless teenagers would be. He didn't expect the adult world to be as kind. However Tanba-san sure did betray his expectations.

His boss was silent, tall, and brooding. He gave works with scant words and voiced his displeasure with even less. He did give The Disappointed StareTM while the other party explained themself, which in a way did things to one's courage and pride. But there were no condescending stares, no disparaging words. And his character made Eijun wanted to grow more, to disappoint him less.

He absentmindedly thought that Tanba-san would make a good ace in a team.

And thus here he was, sitting and typing even though it was past his working hours. Today's meeting was, fortunately, a smooth one. They didn't arrive late and the store welcomed them with open arms. But they did look hesitate once they know Eijun's the one handling them. So Eijun decided that no matter what, he's going to get this deal.

The printer whirred to live as the papers slide through them. There! The data's all here. All the needed emails had also been sent and replied. Tomorrow Eijun would have to meet them and let them read through the reviews and data while inspecting the actual product.

Satisfied, he organized the file, put all his belongings in a bag, wore his favorite red muffler, and proceeded to leave for the night. The security gave him a hat tilt to sign him good work. Eijun replied with a grin and his own mock salute. The people in this company sure were friendly.

He was in a good mood.

And when he was in a good mood, Eijun would want to satisfy other people.

And that was how Eijun found himself standing in front of a wide window, currently displaying loads of flowers. _Wakana would like them_ , he supposed. She could use a present and took a break from her work anyway.

He saw the store manager got up from the cashier behind the store and was about to regard him when he saw something that instantly catch his attention. Or rather, someone.

From the same side of the road, currently walking with what kind of technique, Eijun didn't know, but he sure as hell looked like he owned the world or something. He didn't look like he cared about one thing, yet the wind blew in his favour, messing just the right amount of hair and lifting just enough fabric from his log coat, making him look like a model in a catwalk rather than another pedestrian on some random street.

His adm- observation was cut short when the man's eyes met his. The corner of his mouth went less than an inch higher upon the contact. Eijun absentmindedly wondered if he was the type to practice a smile in front of a mirror. That angle was just perfect no way it's natural.

"Hello." He greeted, feet stop swinging once he's an appropriate distance away from Eijun. "If it isn't from yesterday."

"Ah, hey." Eijun replied. "Did you get home safe?" He inwardly face palmed. _Stupid Eijun! Don't you know that some people didn't like to be reminded about what could be a life trauma in their life!?_

The man, however, replied with a chuckle. "Yes," he said, "Thanks to your endless bravery."

There's an inside joke there, Eijun instinctively thought.

"How about you?" He asked. "Any problem after that?"

"Ah, no. I'm okay," he answered.

"I see," he said. "I thought you're here buying flowers to decorate your own future haven after yesterday."

Wait.

Did he-

"Are you implying that I'm dead!?" Eijun fumed.

"Ahaha!" The man laughed. His previous model like stance forgotten as his body twisted to a laughing posture. Another perfect one if he might add. Damn what the fuck is wrong with him, why is he idoling after some random stranger.

"Don't be mad," he said. "All jokes aside, I'm glad that you're save. Sawamura Eijun, right?" He asked.

Ah, so he remembered his name.

"I'm also glad that you're well, Miyuki Kazuya-san," he rolled the name. It somehow tasted rather sour.

"Is that already okay?" He asked, and proceeded to lift his right hand when Eijun morphed his face into one that showed his confusion.

"Ah," Eijun said. He had totally forgotten about his hands. His business partner conveniently didn't ask for anything other than work matter today, and his panicked morning prevented Kominato from fully inspect him. Come to think of it, he hadn't told Kominato anything about yesterday's event as well. Eijun wondered if his friend would be mad when he knew that Eijun had injuries.

"I'm sorry," his companion said, his hand already cradled Eijun's. "Your right hand was injured because of me."

"Ah, no!" Eijun said as he tried to awkwardly pull his hand. "Please don't blame yourself like that! I'm glad you're safe! This injury is nothing! Beside I'm a lefty, so it's okay."

"Is that so?" The man said, yet his smile looked unconvinced. "But it must hurt right?" He asked, hand gripped Eijun's perhaps a little less gentle than intended to inspect his bandage.

Eijun tried not to scream. Or wince. _Of course it's hurt when you grip it that strongly!_ He internally said.

"No, no. I'm alright," Eijun said. "I told you before, but it's very rare for a man to get a scar from protecting another, so actually I'm quite proud that I have one."

"It's like battle scars, you know, when they fought for honor. Like the kind of scar that you can tell how you've gotten it while bragging to your friends and not one you're embarrassed about," he continued to rant when he finally lifted his head up, only to find the man's attention had diverted from him and he had turned his gaze to the back of his head instead.

"Uh," Eijun said. "Is something the matter?"

The man turned his gaze back to meet Eijun's once more. And then he smiled. "No," he said.

"Actually, it's perfect that I'm able to meet you here today. Will you let me thank you for yesterday by treating you to a dinner?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Ah, or are you about to go to work?" He asked again once he inspected Eijun's attire once again.

"Ah, no. I'm actually had just finished work, so…"

"Then that's great!" He said. "I know a good restaurant around here. I hope you like meat."

He perked up at the mention of the juicy treat.

Sensing his eagerness, Miyuki chuckled. "Good. Let's go then," he said as he carefully hold Eijun's bandaged arms to a proper Lover's hold.

Eijun blushed. _Does this guy do this unconsciously!?_

Pretty face, stylish, good manner, and apparently well off to treat someone he just met some meat. Eijun wouldn't be surprised to find that the man had dozens of ladies ready to do anything to be his bride.

Eijun tilted his head to see the man's face just in time when he made the movement to turn his gaze back front. Miyuki spared Eijun a smile before leading him to make a turn to the opposite side of where Eijun's workplace would be.

"Ah, wai-" Eijun said as he was jerked forward, feet forced to comply to where his body was taken with force.

He turned his head back to inspect his surroundings as he made a turn and was somehow disappointed when he found nothing less than ordinary. From his and this man's adventure yesterday, he was sure that when he turned he would see some familiar men dressed in all black, complete with some sunglasses and out of date _walkie-talkie_. Miyuki Kazuya seemed like trouble after all, their meeting event provided his deduction.

Too bad modern chaser with modern habit prefers to use modern technologies such as handy and very casual phone. And it was mere ignorance that saved Eijun from coming to an understanding that they were indeed trying to run from somebody.

"By the way, do you like to drink sake?" Miyuki Kazuya asked, quickly diverted his attention to a conversation. "Theirs' are delicious, see."

"I might have visited this place you've been talking about," Eijun said, allowing himself to be swept with the talks. "What's the name?"

This is a good chance. Miyuki might live a dangerous life, and God forbid Eijun from turning a blind eye of that. If Miyuki Kazuya knew how to contact Eijun, then he could call for help or run and save the man himself. At least knowing that they're both able to contact each other would convince Eijun enough that the man would live a little longer.

* * *

And that's how Eijun found the name Miyuki Kazuya in his contact list.

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Thank you for proceeding this story

Reviews are very much appreciated


	3. 3 When We Bond

Warning : Mentions of Het Sex (you can skip the fourth part to skip it)

* * *

 **Confined**

Chapter 3

"No! Taka-chan is bad! Bullying is bad!" Eijun cried.

He ran and ran, his arms also kept moving. It hurt, but Taka-chan also made other people hurt. So Eijun didn't stop. Even though it hurt, he swung, he kicked, he punched. And before he knew it, Taka-chan had already run away crying.

Eijun stood and huffed. He was happy, because he made Taka-chan's badness go away.

Eijun then turned and stretched a hand. His family stopped crying and took Eijun's hand.

"Are you okay?" Eijun asked, and he got a nod.

"It's okay! You're okay! I'll always protect you!" Eijun said.

"You will?"

"I will!" Eijun then gave his biggest smile. "Because I promised we will be together forever, so I'll protect you!"

The kid gave a smile like Eijun's. "Thank you, Ei-chan!"

* * *

 _Received 10:47 pm_

 _Good work today._

He grinned when he opened his phone.

 _Read 10:47 pm_

 _Thanks. You too. I thought you might take longer to start messaging me, though._

 _Received 10:48 pm_

 _Yesterday was uneventful. But I don't want to lose the chance of being saved once again by my hero._

This one made him spit the drink he was holding.

"That's unhygiene, Eijun-kun," Kominato reprimanded him lightly, sign of tiredness prominent from the face he always hide behind the bangs.

Eijun gave him a sheepish grin as an apology.

Kominato copied his smile with a tired one.

The clients Tanba-san had given to all of them were all the workable with kind, however Kominato's were especially perfectionist. They always ask him about their company products in details, comparing one type from another, and even worse, comparing theirs with other companies. Kominato need to pull in constant all-nighter just to stand neck to neck with the data in demand.

They used to have lunch outside together when they took a break from visiting the stores they were in charge with, sometimes with Kanemaru when he wasn't busy doing his own round. However starting from this week, or to be exact, starting after Tanba-san gave them their new customers, their bonding moments were scarce.

And that's why he was happy now that he's able to sit and talk with his friend like before. Especially since Kominato could definitely use some break.

"Was that Wakana-chan?" Kominato asked.

"No," Eijun answered. "It's the guy I've told you about before."

"Ah, the one in the event that you didn't tell me immediately about even though you were hurt?"

 _Whoops_ , Eijun cringed. Kominato was still mad that he hadn't been told about his injury. This was even scarier than his talk with Aotsuki, even though it's about the same matter. Although Eijun had the sudden suspicion that Kominato was mad not because he didn't tell him immediately, but because he had to find out from Furuya.

"So you guys have been texting?" He asked, decided to finally spare Eijun.

"Not really," he answered. "We exchanged number two days ago, and he had finally started to LINE me today."

"Hmm," Kominato said, in sync with Eijun's laugh as he read Miyuki's particularly funny reply. Honestly he didn't peg him for one, but the man apparently liked to surprise him.

"You look like you're enjoying talking with him."

"Ah, sorry," Eijun said, slightly putting down his phone. "Do you want to talk about something?"

"Ah, no, no, I don't mind," Kominato quickly said. "I's just, it's been awhile seeing you laughing over a text."

"Really?" Eijun said. "That just shows how much we've been missing each other, Harucchi. You talk like you don't know me anymore!" He wailed.

"Ahaha," Kominato laughed. "Ah, you've gotten a reply."

"Oh!" He quickly picked his phone and start typing his reply. While Kominato was back to eating his cream stew. He had wanted a simple fried rice and coffee dinner somewhere near the company, but Eijun threatened to put on a show if he dared to even sniff another caffeine. So he relented, and they took a detour to Kominato's favorite diner.

He took a moment to observe his friend's eating constantly interrupted by incoming message. And suddenly worry made a way through his stomach.

"Eijun-kun," he started. "You're not crushing on this guy, right?"

He didn't need to see to know that Eijun were chocking on his food. His constant scrambling in search for napkin indicating how right his hypothesis was.

"Wha- cough- what're you talkin' 'bout, Harucchi!?" He asked once he managed to prevent all the food from obstructing his respiratory airway. "I have Wakana, remember?"

Kominato just fell silent and gave him the look.

"No, no, no, I told you! We just met several days ago. And he just happen to know much about diners so," He shoved his phone for Kominato to read. "Here!"

And he read their latest conversation.

 _Received 10:56 pm_

 _Ah, the one with this awesome cream soup? I think I know where you are._

 _Read 10:56 pm_

 _Really? Are there even any places to eat you don't know?_

 _Received 10:56 pm_

 _I take my culinary skill to a pretty high level._

 _So if you found one, then you better take me there._

"You guys are flirting," he deadpanned. "Passive-aggressively."

"No, no, no, Harucchi!" Eijun explained. "We're talking about food! Restaurants! See?"

Eijun groaned when Kominato just continued to stare at him. He withdrew his phone and motioned at his friend to continue eating his soup. "Beside, you know that he's a guy, right?"

"Should I remind you about your high school crush?"

"And _beside_ ," Eijun cut him. "You know that I have Wakana, right?"

Kominato didn't answer. And Eijun was glad.

"Well, you didn't seem like the type to cheat," Kominato said.

"Right?"

They continued eating their soup. Eijun's phone was silent now that he paid no attention to the incoming LINE.

"Well if you want to change to guys, Eijun-kun, I'll tell you this, it's better than-"

"All right! Stop! I don't want to hear anything about you or that bastard!" Eijun made a face. But he should know better. Tired Kominato was a somehow annoying Kominato after all.

"Why, Eijun-kun! If you must know, last night he-"

"No! No! Stop, Harucchi! STOP!"

* * *

"My friend thinks we're dating." He said matter of fact-ly.

"…Excuse me?" Miyuki Kazuya graced him with a response after a pause. And even with his jaw opening awkwardly while waiting for a spoonful of fried rice, the _ikemen_ aura he was radiating didn't waver a bit.

 _Damn pretty boy_.

"I have this friend, see," Eijun explained. "And he think we're dating. Y'know, as in going out with each other."

"No, I mean I know what it mean," the man chuckled. "Why does he think we're dating?"

Eijun shrugged. Harucchi had been weird like that. He's like a mother hen, while sometimes being the overprotective father to every daughter. He came to a rather horrifying conclusion a few years back that the reason he spent his earlier year being single, beside than baseball, was due to Kominato screening all his potential lovers. Even Aotsuki admitted that despite being Eijun's longest friend, overcoming Kominato as Eijun's best friend was hard.

Perhaps it was the keen eye that the pinkette had that allowed him to detect Eijun's potential crush even before he's realized it. It had always been like that back in high school after all.

"I don't really know," Eijun admitted, hands absent-mindedly playing with the fried rice he ordered. Apparently the other man's favorite was simple dish like this. "He liked to suggest things from way back. But I don't know why would he expect me to date you, no offense. I mean, he knew that I have a girlfriend, so… I don't know-"

CLINK

He looked up when he heard something shatter. His eating companion looked as shocked when the glass that had been on his side fell to the side.

"What happened?" Eijun instantly went to his feet.

"Ah," Miyuki Kazuya blinked as he made to take the shattering glass when Eijun reached his hand from across the table. "Don't," he hissed.

The waiters quickly went to their table and swiped the shattered glasses. One of them looked pale as he bowed to both of them. His shirt was different from the others' and there was a bright red logo carved carefully. It read 'in training'. So maybe it was a nervous new waiter mistake. Eijun was too familiar with the feeling, all with his own experience working part time here and there.

So when the waiter apologized once again, the both of them just nodded.

"He's nervous," Eijun whispered once the waiters were all away to change his companion's drink.

"I'm more surprised that you aren't though, seeing that you're now here eating with me," Miyuki Kazuya replied, expression way too serious.

Eijun scowled and shoved the hand he'd been holding.

"You're actually an asshole," he muttered.

"Why, thank you!"

"That's not even a compliment!"

"Haha!" Miyuki Kazuya laughed, while Eijun, who didn't share the same sentiment, just folded his arms and exhaled out loud, upper lip trembled to produce an annoyed sound.

"I'm surprised that you can eat out here right now, though?"

"What of it?" Eijun asked.

"Didn't you say you have a girlfriend? Would she be alright with you eating out on your own?" Miyuki asked.

"Ah," Eijun waved his hand. "She didn't cook. Actually none of us cook. We can bake in some occasions, but cooking's just-" he made a surrendering motion with his hand.

"We used to eat out together a lot. But then work happens. We have our own schedule and her workplace's pretty far from mine. They're practically in opposite direction. We can't even took the same train, see," Eijun then scooped a spoonful of the fried rice in front of him, his GI now screaming that they were neglected despite the food being in reach. He chewed and contemplated the taste. "'s delicious," he said between a mouthful.

"I told you," Miyuki Kazuya chuckled. "And here's something better."

Eijun moved his eyes to meet Miyuki's and he saw fogged glasses before he heard, "I can make one that's even better than this."

"Lies," Eijun said.

"Fortunately not," he countered. "I'm not only good at eating, see."

"Are you kidding? My girlfriend is a disaster in kitchen and you're telling me you can cook better than this already delicious food?"

"I just need to prove it to you, don't I?" Miyuki chuckled at the same time his complimentary drink was brought. Seeing the waiter, Eijun's mind instantly went on the previous event.

"Seriously? Are people working in law actually that amazing?"

"I like to think myself as amazing, yes. Thank you for the compliment."

And Eijun pouted at that.

"By the way, you didn't touch any of the glass, did you?" Eijun asked. "When they fell just now."

Miyuki Kazuya answered him with a smile, his face serene, even with the fog still covering his glasses. In which Eijun was glad, because he was sure that when he saw the man's full face, his mind would spew nonsense admiration once again about him and his lady killer ability.

"No," he answered. "Thanks to you."

Eijun grinned at that. "I'm a man of my words. I said when you have my number you can call me to protect you. Shattering glasses were included in the list of things you need to be protected from."

He was rewarded with a rather inelegant snort. "My hero," he said.

"But seriously, injured hands is a bitch," Eijun continued, too used to the way the other man was mocking him. "I'm really glad I'm a fast healer. I can't even hold a conversation properly. They're all too focused to the bandage!"

"Hmm, must be hard," Miyuki said. "Luckily you didn't have to worry about the injury hindering your cooking ability, huh?"

Eijun snorted. "Shut up," he said.

"Ah," Miyuki grinned. "Sorry, with a busy girlfriend and all, injured hand could hinder you from jerking off, right?"

Eijun threw him a glare and a spare disposable chopstick at that.

"Jerk."

"Thank you."

"NOT A COMPLIMENT!"

"Ahahaha."

* * *

Tonight, Aotsuki sent him a dinner invitation. It wasn't somewhere fancy, just this nearby ramen shop that had been their regular when both of them just start working. However it wasn't the fanciness that bothered Eijun, it was the nostalgia.

But turned out she didn't invite him to break up with him or anything. It was just a regular dinner, with regular conversations, and regular make out after. Well, not that regular seeing that they're trying publicity today. There wasn't any tension, so maybe the woman had been lonely.

It might be his fault. He was way too focused with work lately, especially with the new project from Tanba-san.

"Sorry," he said when they returned back home. "It's been so long since we're eating out."

"It has," Aotsuki chuckled.

She then disposed their clothing, and with that any serious attempt of conversation were lost.

And it was also with that, Eijun's dilemma from before he was busied with work went back. Right now in his arms, this was the girl that had known him for a decade, the girl that had been his closest friend for seven years. Right now, this was the girl that Eijun had been contemplating to marry.

However something tickled the back of Eijun's mind at the thought. After all, he was fixated on the thought that he was to make this woman happy, not to make himself happy. He wondered if he's ready to forever accompany this woman, to forever spend his life protecting her.

So he didn't voice his thought about marriage after that. He said, "You're beautiful" instead.

"Thanks" Aotsuki had replied cheekily. Eijun welcomed her in his arms and they closed their eyes to embrace the darkness.

"Hey, Ei-chan," Aotsuki called between drowsiness as she snuggled herself closer to Eijun. "You love me, right?"

Eijun immediately answered, "I do, of course."

"Will you promise me to be together forever?" She asked again.

Eijun didn't answer that one. He couldn't answer that one.

So he linked his arm to flush their naked bodies closer to each other.

* * *

He should've answered that one.

 **End of Chapter 3**

Thank you for proceeding this story

Reviews are very much appreciated


	4. 4 When Shit Happens

**Confined**

Chapter 4

"Ei-chan, are you going?"

Eijun turned when he heard someone call him. And he saw his families were sad. They're sad because Eijun is going away. Eijun is bad for going. But if Eijun don't go, aunty Haru would be sad.

"Sorry," Eijun cried, because he is confused.

His families also cried, because Eijun cried.

"You promised to marry me, Ei-chan!" He heard someone called him, so Eijun rubbed his eyes. But his tears kept falling. No! Eijun can't cry! But he was sad. He was crying because he was sad!

He cried again. But not for long, because someone hug him. And they were warm.

"It's okay," he heard. "This time I'll protect you."

* * *

 _Read 10:10_

 _I'm supposed to go early today_

 _Tanba-san's giving me some slack ^^_

 _Will you be back late again today?_

 _Received 11:32 pm_

 _Ei-chan, can we go home together tonight?_

 _I'll wait in the station_

 _Received 14:20 pm_

 _Eichaaaaaaannnn_

 _Received 16:38 pm_

 _Ei-chan I'm done with work_

 _Are you done?_

 _Received 16:55_

 _You said you'd finish early today_

 _Stupid Ei_

 _I'm going home_

 _Received 17:04_

 _Eichan_

 _Can't we really meet at the station tonight?_

"Oh shit!" He shouted.

"Sawamura-kun, language." Tanba called, voice as tired as he looked.

"Sorry, Tanba-san!" Eijun shouted back, eyes locked at the number his phone clock displayed.

 _20:11_.

Damn.

He _was_ supposed to go back early today. He did struck a major deal at Yuugieki after all. But then there's this salesmen from some other branch company. They're looking at Type S-II catcher glove that Eijun was mostly in charge about. So he had to accompany them and drive them to their supplier, presenting them with some data related to the gloves. And somehow between the drive, the presentation, and the break time that he used to gather as many data as he could, he had missed the continuous LINE messages he'd gotten from Aotsuki.

And one from Miyuki Kazuya. The man's annoying but he's a nice talking partner. Beside, he knew every single eatery that Eijun had visited, had heard of, and even one he had no idea exist. So he couldn't help but kept replying. Befriending the older man was one of the best thing that Eijun had ever done, if their culinary adventure prove it otherwise.

His thought was interrupted when his phone indicated an incoming call. Or more specifically an incoming call from Aotsuki. Her 10th one today.

"Y…yes?" Eijun asked.

"Finally picking up, huh." The voice answered.

"Sorry, just now there's this unexpected work, ahaha," he answered, feet quickly brought him outside as he gave his work mates a quick goodbye. "How are you? Have you eaten yet?" He asked.

"No, I haven't," Aotsuki answered. "What about you?"

"I was with a client just now so we went out to eat," he answered.

"Is that so?" Aotsuki answered, this time a little to quick. "Ei-chan," she started, after an awkward pause. "Are you coming home right now?"

"Of course!" He answered. "I'm on my way to the station. You can go and eat diner first."

He paused on his track when he didn't hear his girlfriend answered.

"Wakana?" He asked.

"Mmm.." Aotsuki hummed, before, very hesitantly, she spoke, "Ei-chan, you're not seeing another girl, are you?"

The question stopped him on his track.

"What?"

"Because, Ei-chan! You kept coming back late! And you always eat somewhere!"

"Wakana, I told you I'm doing a project," Eijun sighed. He was about to say _and it's not like we eat dinner together anyway_ but stopped himself. Because it's the first time his girlfriend had accused him on something.

"What happened?" He asked.

Aotsuki didn't answer.

"Look, I'm sorry about today, yeah?" Eijun said. He really didn't want to have a fight, especially not when he knew both of them were already tired from work. Well, at least he's tired from work.

"I know this good diner with a really nice salad–"

"See?" Aotsuki cut him. "You always knew this one new place to eat! How do you even know them? You're the type to eat at one place until you die! You're going with a girl, right?"

"Wha–" What the hell!? She does know that he's a salesperson and eating outside was practically part time work, right?

"Beside," she didn't let him interrupt. "Today we should've gone home together. You said _you_ wanted to go home together, so why didn't we?"

"I _told_ you why already."

"How can I know that you're not just fooling with some girl?"

" _Wakana,"_ he gritted her name, annoyance finally getting to his voice. "You _know_ my job. You know what I've been doing, what we've been doing for eight goddamn years. What's happening to you?"

Aotsuki still didn't answer. Then softly she whispered, "Ei-chan, you've been distant lately."

"Huh?"

"You kept messaging someone, eating out with them, and," she sighed. "I know it's not Harucihi-kun or your colleagues. You–" her breath hitched. "You've never been like this."

Eijun softens. There's something about his girlfriend being weak that tugged at his feelings. "I'm not seeing girls," he said calmly. "I've just been hanging well with Miyuki. Remember? The guy I've told you about before."

Aotsuki still didn't answer him.

Eijun thought that maybe she's searching for the right word to say sorry that she's been distrusting Eijun, so he opened his mouth to calm her.

But she said instead, "So you think spending time with this… Miyuki-san is more important than me?"

"Wha– Wakana! That's not it!"

"If you like him so much then why don't you go back to his place as well!?"

"His-" He began, but his words were cut at the same time Aotsuki cut his line.

He tried to call his girlfriend's number once again, only to be met with an end line.

"What the hell," he muttered.

Seriously, where the hell did she get the idea that he was cheating!? Could she be mad with how often he's spending his time with Miyuki? He had been the closest friend to Kominato and Aotsuki had never even once voiced her complaints, though. He wondered why this one would be different.

 _Sigh_.

Come to think of it, lately Aotsuki had been pretty obstinate in contacting him. She must have thought he was cheating on her. Even though it's only Miyuki Kazuya. And it wasn't like he had kept the man's existence a secret from Aotsuki anyway. Nor was he trying to get in his pants.

Not wanting to continue arguing, Eijun started to push his girlfriend's speed dial tone to start explaining and fixing things. Having arguments with your housemate when your one and only haven was your house was _not_ fun, after all.

His attempt was met with rejection as he was greeted with her voicemail. Unyielding, he started to contact her for the second time.

This time, however, he was interrupted when someone blocked his way.

Eijun tried to avoid the man by walking to his side, when the man moved to block his path once again. Annoyed, he lifted his face up to ask what the hell did the man want with him.

Only to be met with a rather familiar fancy fur coat. And a familiar face.

"Sawamura Eijun, I presume?" The man asked.

Lean build, light colored hair trimmed short making his piercingly sharp eyes shone. Eijun knew this guy.

He disconnected his call with Aotsuki. "What do you want?" he asked, while trying to search for help. Come to think of it, when did his surroundings become this quiet? He really needed to start planning his escapes. Or available help, at least. Because after all, this was the guy who confronted Miyuki last time. And from their previous encounter, even dumb as he was, Eijun knew that this was one hell of a dangerous guy. For starter, he had a gun.

The guy took Eijun's panicking with grace, a sign that he had planned this from way before. Damn he's stuck isn't he?

"I see that you remember me," he said. "Which is good, because I need to repay your favor from last time."

Eijun spat. "You guys were ganging on a helpless guy, I can't help but feel the need to disturb your cowardly act."

The man regarded him with a pensive stare. "Helpless guy?"

"Are you not just a coward, but also dumb enough to not remember what your men had done?"

He was met with another long, hard stare. "I see," the man finally said. "So you know nothing."

"What more do I need to know other than you were being a jerk?" Eijun retorted instantly, pissed that the man could still keep his calm.

"A little advice for you here," the man said, completely ignoring Eijun's continuous provocations. "Next time you better mind your own business," he whispered, and then shrugged elegantly. "Because you wouldn't know what could happen to you if you don't."

Eijun snorted. "What? You come here to give me a warning or something? And you expect me to just comply?"

"No," he answered. "I don't suppose you'll comply, and I'm not here to warn you."

"Huh?" Eijun asked, and the man focused his gaze on his as he said, "I'm here to show you what happen when you stick your nose in other people's business."

Eijun was about to ask what the hell did the man mean, when his action was stopped by a sudden force directed at his head. Losing his balance, it was too easy for the man's companies to manhandle him. Chloroform was a handy thing to have when you're kidnapping someone after all. And Eijun could only blame himself that he wasn't prepared for his attacker to be more than a guy. Hell, he should've known that they work as team! He ha encountered at least four of them once, for fuck's sake.

As the drug drowsed him, he remembered feeling his body becoming numb, his legs weakened enough to have some people supported him.

His last memory before finally embracing the darkness was a huge black van, piercing eyes, and a soft muttering, "good job, Mima."

* * *

"You guys better get me the fuck out of here!" He tried to shout once more, feet emphasizing his argument with a kick.

"Shut the fuck up! Or we'll gag the fuck out of you!" Someone responded him from the other side of the door.

"Try and see if I'll shut up!" He hissed.

"God! He's so annoying! Can't somebody drug him again?"

If he said he's in a good condition and his mind was already clear, then Eijun was what you could call a big fat liar. Honestly his head felt like he's on cloud nine and he really didn't feel like he can move a muscle. However his imaginary parents would nag him to death and then back if he ever give bad guys easy times.

So he continued his tantrum.

"LET." he kicked. "ME." Another kick. "GO!" the hardest kick.

He expected the guys to be as frustrated as they were with him like the past six hours or so –it's hard to tell the time when you're unconscious, but there's light from some of the few ventilation holes in the room so he just supposed that it's already daytime– which was why he's very surprised that after continually being ignored he's graced with an open door.

It was the guy with light hair and piercing stare. Seeing as how calm he was in handling Eijun and how rarely he tended him, he figured that this man was in a somewhat high position.

"Finally gracing me with your presence now, huh," he tried recalling the man's name. "Mima, was it?"

It was brief, and almost nonexistent, but Eijun knew an annoyed expression when he saw one. He's almost always at the very end of that kind of emotion after all.

"You just don't know your place, do you?" The man scowled.

"What? You think just tying me here would make me behave? You've got to be kidding me." Eijun huffed. "Beside, I don't know what purpose are you taking me for anyway? You think just because you're kidnapping unworthy me nobody's going to step in on your… craven activity?"

"No worth huh," the man cut him before he can continue his rambling. "You know, for someone with too much vigor to interfere some other people business, you sure don't value yourself much, huh."

"What do you mean?" Eijun asked.

The man graced him with silence, and opted instead to play with his confiscated item. Specifically, his phone.

 _Shit_ , Eijun thought.

"You see, I've been looking around and," the man said, now showing Eijun's home screen towards his tied self. He could see there was a pop up LINE reply from Miyuki Kazuya, probably answering EIjun's previous question about fried rice and such. "You seem to have quite interesting friend."

Shit, shit, shit. Of fucking course this people would go for Miyuki. Hell, Miyuki was the very reason that he knew about this people in the first place.

Eijun fixed his captor with a glare.

"Finally feeling quiet, huh?" The man said, his stoic expression somewhat turned into a smirk. "Too bad, we really need you to be as noisy as you were."

Eijun's glare was hardening when the man started to crouch and handed him the phone. This time he could see that his lock are off –fucking captors with their stalker power– and he, or at least his phone, was on his way calling Miyuki Kazuya.

"Because, you see," the man continued, "we really need this guy here," a downward eye motion, mentioning Miyuki's blaring name on his phone, "to be here."

 _Shit_.

"Yes?" The other line answered. "This is a rare occasion, what happened?"

Eijun didn't answer. He couldn't answer, because if he did, then it would be all too easier for this people to use him to get to Miyuki. So he kept glaring, and kept his mouth shut.

The man however regarded his mute challenge with a very slightly showed amused expression. He gave a head jerk and then two more of their kind, whom had positioned themselves way too near the room's only door, started to make their way toward Eijun.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"What's this?" he heard Miyuki Kazuya said, "you're giving me this rare call and then ignoring me? I didn't know you're into negligence play that much."

He could _hear_ the older man's smirk. And had he been in his usual state, he'd very much return that remark with a long complaint accentuated with raised volume. _If_ he was in his usual state, that was.

Someone gave him a very hard kick to the stomach. It took it his all to keep silent. Then after one, too quickly he landed another. And then one more. He seemed to have a kick out of kicking Eijun. _Must be payback for my tantrum earlier_ , he thought.

"Sawamura?" He heard Miyuki again, but this time his voice was somehow stiff.

"Your friend here is trying to be a good, quiet kid for you," Eijun heard the leader man said. "Too bad, we wanted him to tell you how good we've been to him."

 _Good my ass!_ He could totally remark that statement, and he was on the verge of actually saying that, if only another particularly hard kick was not aimed on his face. It's making his drugged head fuzzier, and damn, sedatives didn't prevent him from feeling pain. His brain was a pulp, so when another kick was aimed on his curled thorax, he quickly forgot that he was supposed to keep silent.

"Gah!" He snarled.

"Oh, looks like he's finally in the mood to talk after all."

Someone then grabbed his hand and pulled his upper body into a more vertical position.

"Could you repeat that louder? I don't think he heard you over the phone." was the only thing he managed to hear, before another hand was placed on his shoulder and the previous pulled his tied appendage hard.

He felt the pain before he heard the crack.

"AARGH!" He yelled.

Being dislocated is _not_ fun.

"What are you doing?" He heard somebody's voice, but he didn't recognize this one. It's hard, it's cold, and it looked like it was recorded and played, like the man wasn't in his room.

"Aren't you quite a slow one on the uptake?" His captor's voice was heard. "Even though you're the most cunning, considered to be a genius even, of your generation?"

He heard a chuckle. "We owed a lot of thanks to you, shingiin-san."

Eijun then heard rustling sound and a telltale of the boss man trying to distance himself from Eijun, and he knew that the man would take his time threatening Miyuki Kazuya. He couldn't have that, so he ignored the pain on his arm, well, mostly on his arm, and shouted with all his might, "Miyuki Kazuya, run! 'nt come!"

His word couldn't come properly due to the beginning of swelling of his face, but even for that, he'd gotten another series of kicks on his body.

"How sweet, trying to protect people." He heard, voice starting to lull him more and more into darkness. "Too bad," he heard last, "his protected one is not all that noble."

* * *

Eijun woke up to the horrible feeling of being neglected and gagged, and without the bliss feeling of sedative. He scowled at the bad taste the fabric left to his tongue. He dearly hoped this one was a brand new cloth and not one usually used to clean the corner.

It's cold, and hurt, and the floor is made from wood, so it's been giving him blisters. But it was also because the floor is made from wood, that Eijun could find some random needle nailed carelessly on the side. He'd been very subtly tried to rub his knot open, all with dislocated appendage and swelling contusions, and was met with the result of his hard work when he could finally distance his healthier limb with his disabled one. He might had cry and whimper too much because, excuse _you_ , _it's painful_! But, bitch, _freedom_!

He quickly tore the cloth away from his mouth with his free hand. Apparently it's his own muffler. He mourned over the wreckage of his favoured item, but was glad it's not some random rag. After the gag, he untied his now tied feet. The guys had learnt from his previous tantrum to keep him as immobile as possible.

When he was sure that he could move without restrictions beside pain, he started to tip toe his way to the room's only door. There's no window so he couldn't escape via one. He couldn't know what time of the day it is as well. He tried to look at his watch to look at the time but the fuckers were fucking thieves. And that Seiko was his birthday gift from Aotsuki too.

The door was the kind that had a transparent glass on their upper 1/3rd. Eijun sneaked himself and managed to see past the glass. The room was directly connected with a living room or something. There was a sofa and coffee table so there's that. There were also another doors at the living room and several windows, mostly to his right and none to his left. There's no one in the living room, or at least, no one's awake. One of them, his arm dislocator, was sleeping soundly on one of the couch. Maybe the more comfortable looking sofa was off limit. That Mima guy looked like he wasn't there, and among all he looked like he was the smart one, so with him gone, Eijun's chance of escaping rose. Now if only he could figure how to open the door.

His worry, however, proved to be unimportant, when he tried to grab the handle, only to find that the door was unlocked.

It's careless, but he wouldn't complain.

Tiptoeing himself very quietly, he made himself toward the door. He passed the burly man, when he saw the coffee table. There were several files over there, scattered uncoordinatedly. On top of that mess of papers, Eijun could see a photograph. He wasn't one to remember faces that he had yet to talk with, but this one was forced on him by both Kominato and Furuya, so he knew Kuramochi Youichi from first glance.

He's one of the upper tier of Seidou-gumi and had just recently made his own family. Despite being new, Mochi-gumi was well known, with their ability to continually making uproars and how very close their boss was to Seidou-gumi's and all. Honestly, this was one of the information that Eijun could do without, but Furuya could be an annoying nag, even if he's usually just a silent brooding figure.

Eijun was about to ignore the file, when one of the pictures caught his attention. It's an all too familiar pretty face, with all too familiar pretty glasses and auburn hair. He didn't show one in the picture, but Eijun knew all too well how much more attractive the face could be with just the right smirk.

He stopped his escape attempts and picked Miyuki Kazuya's picture. The reason he was brought here was because this guy wanted to get Miyuki through him, so he figured Miyuki was actually in deep with this mess.

 _"Too bad, his protected one is not all that noble,"_ he remembered what Mima said before he lost consciousness. He was wondering what could that sentence mean, when once again his attention was caught.

This time, it was by one of the documents, printing the name Miyuki Kazuya. Eijun picked the document up, half expecting Miyuki to be one of the wanted list from the loan shark or anything of the sort, only to find something that made his stomach churn.

 _Seidou-gumi shigiin_ , it said in Miyuki's status.

 _Responsible for the arrest of: Igarashi, Kujou, Kitaouji_ , was also said in Miyuki's status.

 _Holy-_ he thought. He had suspected the guy to be a somewhat dangerous man for being wanted by bad guys, but he sure didn't think that the guy could be a Yakuza himself.

Something broke inside of him. Eijun didn't like yakuza. They had never been kind to him, nor did they to his family. He could remember some of his bad memories, in which Aunty Haru was crying because she'd been dealing with Yakuza. Knowing Miyuki Kazuya, the cool guy he'd been associating with was involved in the kind of business he absolutely hate was painful.

He was too focused on this sudden revelation when he forgot that he needed to be quiet. He heard some rattling from his back, and he jerked himself up, knocking the table and making awfully loud noise in the process.

"Wha-" the guy that had been sleeping woke, and he instantly made eye contact with Eijun.

"You-" he said groggily, "why the fuck are you out here!?"

Decided that giving him a response was futile, Eijun made a run and tried to open a door. Luck didn't work twice, and the door he slammed with his body was locked. He turned and saw the man untangling himself from his previously comfortable blanket, and tried to chase him. Eijun didn't have much time, he looked around, and steeled his resolve.

He couldn't see any rooftop from this floor anyway, so they couldn't be that high.

And thus, he slammed himself to a window, opening the shill after, and experiencing a fall from two stories high.

 _It's gonna be hurt_ , he thought, and braced himself for an impact with the ground. He hoped his feet wouldn't broke, it would make any running attempt hard.

He waited for the hard slam, but was never met with them. Instead, he found his falling body was hit against something, which _was_ hurt, but less fatal than a paved road. Eijun heard a groan and looked up.

There he saw the man he just saw in a picture, right now lying below him, groaning in pain and body radiating a very welcomed warmth. His observation was cut short when the man's eye snapped open and instantly searching over injuries from Eijun.

"Are you okay?" Miyuki Kazuya asked, two hands patting Eijun's face, throat, sides, eyes wandering to no less area than which his hands had touched. Eyes growing wilder every time he spotted a new bruise. "Why are you falling from upstairs, did they threw you out?"

"YOU-" they both heard a shout, and when they looked up, there was the man, now fully separated from his blanket, looking down at both Eijun and his human pillow.

"Come," Miyuki Kazuya said, and he quickly swept Eijun up. He carried Eijun like a princess for a second or so before putting him back on his feet. "Can you run? walk?" he asked, arm curling around Eijun's shoulder protectively. His hand, however, reached that tender place which joined his shoulder and arm, and Eijun couldn't help but hissed upon contact.

Miyuki responded by freezing.

"Ah, I…" Eijun answered instead, wanting to move quickly because the man looked like he's on his way coming down to catch both of them. "I'm okay, so–"

"Okay," Miyuki answered, this time his hand curling on Eijun's waist instead. "Okay, let's run."

They both run, Eijun absentmindedly noticed how scarce was the street of people. Had he been by himself it would be very hard to get help. He's very glad that Miyuki was there to catch him by some miracle, even though the guy was a yakuza.

He however wasn't given much time to think, because a short while after they had ran, a black suv came and pull on a sharp stop in front of them. Their backseat door opened, and Miyuki ushered Eijun inside, his hand motion gentle around his injured arm. He went after Eijun and closed the door, made a few conversation with the driver –a rather bald man with slit eyes, and the car jerked forward as violent as when it stops.

Eijun turned and saw his captor made a run for them futilely, his burly figure becoming tinier as each second passed.

His attention were instantly snatched when he felt a gentle hand caressing his right arm, and extended his observation to where the caressing hand was attached to, only to find Miyuki's tender and worried expression. Eijun couldn't utter a word. _Is this how a yakuza worry?_ He thought instead.

Miyuki didn't offer him any words either, which was weird, because words were how they banter – _no, it's not flirting_ , his mind said to Kominato's imaginary stare. Instead, he leaned in and pulled Eijun's body close. Eijun shuddered, the warmth was instantly welcomed by his hypothermic body.

Miyuki Kazuya felt warm, he felt save. Which wasn't how he supposed to feel. After all, the guy was a yakuza.

"It's okay," he heard instead, and the voice was lulling him to sleep. Which was weird, because he already had way too enough sleep for God's sake!

"I've got you," Miyuki Kazuya said again, arms moved so he could blanket most of Eijun's body without hurting him. It's warm, and it felt save, and now that the adrenaline rush had left his system, his parasympathetic system brought calmness and relief. And he couldn't help but being drowsy once again.

"You're save," he heard Miyuki's voice again, and this time, Eijun couldn't help it, he's melting in Miyuki's embrace. He didn't question whether he should trust yakuza anymore, and instead beginning to sleep.

Even though he really shouldn't trust a yakuza.

"It's okay," he heard. "This time I'll protect you."

* * *

And Eijun slept.

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

Shingiin: Law Advisor

* * *

Thank you for Proceeding this story

Reviews are very much appreciated


	5. 5 When Shit Strikes Twice

Warning : Extreme Violence

Hint before you read : Rush Hour started from 5-6, mostly after 5

* * *

 **Confined**

Chapter 5

"Haru-san," Eijun heard them.

Eijun hated this voice. Aunty Haru always told them to hide whenever this voice came.

"We've waited quite long, don'tcha think?"

–TWANG– a very loud noise like usual. They like to hit the orphanage's metal fence when they came.

"Do you mind giving us the money?"

"I'm sorry," Eijun heard Aunty Haru said. "This month had been hard on us too. I can barely feet the children. If you could wait just a few more–"

"Isn't that what you said last week, you bitch!?" One of the big man slapped Aunty Haru.

Aunty Haru screamed, and then she fell.

Eijun couldn't wait anymore. This is bullying! Bullying is bad!

"Stop hitting Aunty Haru!" Eijun screamed. He ran from behind the wall to save Aunty Haru. He can win from Taka-chan so he's strong! He can protect Aunty Haru!

But the big man picked Eijun up, and Eijun couldn't save Aunty Haru anymore.

"How very cute," the man said. "Look, kid, this is what happen when you can't keep your promises," he said. "Bad people will come to punish you~"

His feet didn't touch the ground so Eijun couldn't run. His arm couldn't punch the man so EIjun couldn't fight. But his eyes can see, so Eijun saw another big man punching and kicking Aunty Haru.

"STOP!" He cried. He tried to punch but he couldn't. He tried to run but he couldn't. "DON'T BULLY AUNTY HARU!" He could only cry.

"This will teach you not to mess with us, the yakuza," the big man said.

Yakuza? Is that what this big men were? Eijun hated them! He hated the Yakuza! Because they make his family scared, they punched Aunty Haru!

He hated yakuza! He wouldn't trust a yakuza!

He hated! Hated! Hated hated hated ha–

* * *

He _fucking knew_ he shouldn't trust a yakuza. Or slept around them for that matter. Because the first time ended with his arm tied in some random room, the second time ended with his feet tied and mouth gagged, and the third one ended with him half naked in some _other_ random room.

No. He hoped he was talking about mornings after great sex too, but no.

Eijun pulled the only piece of cloth that hugged his frame and get up from the bed. Although the comfort was starting to tempt him back.

He was met with a huge mirror when he made his way out, and noticed how bad he actually looked. Because in the mirror, standing as his reflection was a man in plain white bathrobe half a size too big. His eyes were black, his right cheek swollen all the way to his jaw, marking its way with multiple nodules. His nose looked wrong, it should have been straighter than that. Poking from the bathrobe sleeve was only his left arm, while the right sleeve was draped around his bandaged left. He couldn't move his injured hand freely, so his arms must have been fixated while it was treated. From the fissure in which the bathrobe met his trunk, he could see several contusions, his skin blue due to the trauma.

"Whoa, I looked terrible," he muttered, hand angling his face.

"I beg to differ. You always look attractive to me," a voice answered him from his side, and he jumped with surprise.

"Miyuki Kazuya!" He yelled. "What the hell, don't surprise me like that! And what? You're teasing me the first time in the morning?"

Miyuki answered him with a smile and paced himself forward. Unlike Eijun, his body was wrapped with slacks and faded shirt with rolled sleeve. He's still wearing belt, indicating how much was his intentions of getting a good night sleep.

He stopped when he was on arm length with Eijun and his gaze fell upon his handless sleeve. "I'm sorry," he said. "Your right hand was injured because of me."

Eijun scowled. "Why do I feel like we've had this conversation before?"

Miyuki chuckled. "Yes," he said. He then reached on the sleeve and brought the fabric close to his mouth. Had this his hand stayed there, it'd be a hand kiss. Like, seriously, what's with this guy and his princely habit? Was that what cool guys do? Being a prince?

"I'm still very sorry about your hand," Miyuki said.

Eijun waited and Miyuki just stayed there, silently gazing on the soft fabric.

So he got annoyed.

"Really?" Eijun asked. "That's the only thing you're sorry for?"

Miyuki tilted his head in confusion. "Whatever could you mean?" He asked.

"We've been talking to each other for three months and never once it occurred to you to tell me that you're in the yakuza?"

Miyuki's eyes widened, and then Eijun caught a very brief of flash that made his eyes a wolfish yellow.

"Of course it's been three months," he whispered a snarl.

Eijun was about to ask but Miyuki cut him coldly as he let go of the sleeve. "My being in yakuza was none of your business."

And Eijun couldn't help but getting _pissed_.

"Really? You say that after _you_ got me in this mess?"

"I'm sorry. I never intended for you to be a part of all this. I've put people to protect you, but apparently that wasn't enough."

"No, I don't want your sorry! Or your– what? Protection? I'm not a fucking princess!" Eijun screamed. "I just want an explanation!"

"Well, if I had told you," Miyuki answered, his volume rose in response to Eijun's. "Then it would be the same as _I_ deliberately putting you in my family business!"

"And beside even if I tell you what can you do? The most that you'd likely do is fighting everybody head on and bringing in everyone you know as well. Do you know how much this people like to put their hands on where they fucking not belong to? Do you really want to pull innocent people to your position right now? Can you even protect them afterwards? You know, I can–"

"Wait, wait! Backtrack!" Eijun cut his savior's rant. "What was that about involving people?"

Miyuki scowled. "Having civilian around is the same as having a weakness," Miyuki said, his hand once again reached and played with Eijun's sleeve. "This people, those that don't do the codes, they like to take civilian just so they could get even with you. That's why you need to have good protections around."

 _Wait a minute._ If they like to lay their hands on civilian, that means–

"Wakana." Eijun muttered. _Shit. Of_ fucking _course Aotsuki would be in danger_. "Miyuki, they looked at my phone! They knew I have Wakana! She could be in danger!"

Eijun used his dominant hand to grab Miyuki's already disheveled shirt. "I need to go home!" He pleaded.

"No." Miyuki answered, his voice left no room for arguments. He moved his hand to cocoon Sawamura's. "It's too dangerous for you to be out there now."

"But what about Wakana?" He screamed. "She's in danger."

"No, I couldn't risk you to danger again." Miyuki answered. "You can't go out."

"You don't want me to be in danger but you don't care that other people might be in danger!?"

"Yes!" Miyuki finally screamed as well. "I _don't_ fucking care about other people, not even if she's your woman! My only priority is that _you_ are safe! Do you get it now?"

Eijun was too shocked to answer, so the room was only filled with Miyuki's heavy breathing, him trying to recover from shouting.

"You see, if–"

Miyuki was saying something, but Eijun didn't want to hear any of it. So he pulled his hand from Miyuki's harshly and took several steps backward. And focused his stare on the floor.

Of course Miyuki wouldn't care. He was a yakuza after all. That's how a yakuza thinks, wasn't it? They just don't care about other people. Eijun's chest tightened. To think Miyuki, the friend he was comfortable with was a yakuza…

"You know," Eijun said. "This is why I don't like yakuzas."

He didn't get an answer. Even after he waited for what was like several hours. When he looked up to see Miyuki, he was met with Miyuki turning to give him his back.

"Well, then you better get used to it," he heard Miyuki's cold voice, although he couldn't see his mouth move due to their position. "Because we'll be living together for quite a time."

With that dismissed tone, Miyuki started to walk away. He paused before closing the door, and said coldly, "it's already noon, and so I made fried rice. Come if you want to eat." And closed the door without waiting for Eijun's response.

Eijun could only stay on his feet, hand balled on his side.

He knew he shouldn't trust a yakuza.

* * *

Breaking out from Miyuki's place was rather easy. Eijun suspected it had something to do with the man trying to avoid him after their fight. There wasn't anybody in the house beside them, and with Miyuki hiding himself, Eijun could take his time pick-locking the door. With the mini pick lock kit that he always pocketed. He was lucky that the yakuza from before was too kind to not take the kit, even after they took his phone, and Miyuki was kind enough to return every single thing that was his belonging. It looked like a swiss army's knife anyway. Maybe that wasn't considered as a threat in yakuza world?

It's hard pick locking with an arm pulled close to his chest, but after several hours, by the grace of some great deity, he managed. Eijun patted himself when he felt the sign of lock opened. He hated Furuya but even he knew this thing would come in handy.

He had put the clothes he wore before. It's sticky and disgusting, and his muffler was still slightly damp from saliva –he slightly wondered why the hell didn't Miyuki wash his clothes when he stripped and cleaned him, but it's better than walking in town with only a bathrobe. He didn't take the main elevator to avoid Miyuki's men or whatever this "protection" he was talking about and instead took the janitor elevator. With his appearance he could be mistaken as one anyway.

Eijun thanked all names of deities he knew, thanked his biological parents that might've been dead and their ancestors as well when he tasted the air. It was by no means clear, or fresh, like in the orphanage back home, but it was outside air, nonetheless.

He didn't have his phone and his wallet, but he'd grabbed a change from Miyuki's bedroom before he went out. It's only a few hundred yen, he's sure Miyuki wouldn't mind. It's a minor payback remembering that he had wanted to confine Eijun anyway.

It's a hassle trying to avoid people stare, especially since it's in the afternoon when people would wait just a little more time before office hours end. But he managed to run a few blocks and hadn't noticed any sign of being stalked.

His money wouldn't be enough to catch a train, and beside he didn't know where he was anyway, so he ran to the train station and asked to borrow a phone instead. The officer's stare when he told them that he was lost and when they examined his appearance was aggravating, but he'd gotten the phone he needed, so he was willing to forget.

His finger dialed Aotsuki's number before his mind could think. But as expected, he's not answered. Aotsuki's habit on blocking calls from unknown numbers was frustrating at times like this.

Unable to catch Aotsuki, he instantly dialed the next number his body remembered.

"Yes?" He, once again, thanked all deities when he heard his best friend answered.

"Harucchi!" He sighed in relief.

"Eijun-kun? Where are you?" Kominato asked. "We tried to call you but nobody can get through you."

 _Shit._ His mind whispered. A lot of incoming calls. That means that Mima guy knew he had a lot of acquaintances and he could use a _lot_ of people from his contact.

"There's a lot to explain," he sighed. "But for now could you pick me up? I don't have my phone and my wallet on me so I can't go and contact anywhere."

"What? Why wouldn't you have your phone with you?"

"Wait, I'll explain later!" Eijun hissed. "I don't have much time, who knows what will Miyuki do when he know I'm gone so–"

"Wait, what? Miyuki?" Kominato cut him.

"Yes, the guy I've been telling you about before. The one that got attacked it that alley. Anyway, you won't believe what I tell you but–"

"Wait, Hold on, Eijun-kun," Kominato said. "By Miyuki you don't mean Miyuki Kazuya, do you?" He whispered.

Eijun was surprised, so he didn't answer his friend for a while.

"Yeah," he said finally. "Wait, did I tell you his name?"

He heard Kominato sighed. "God Fucking–" spewing a rare occurrence, and then another sigh.

"Where are you right now?" Kominato asked finally.

Eijun looked around. "I don't know. But there should be a map. I'll get off at the station near the company. The one where I took my trains home?"

"Yeah, okay." Kominato said. "I'm dealing with bro– I mean, with a client in a minute, so I'll send Satoru-kun to wait for you. He said he'd be free this afternoon."

"You're sending Furuya to get me." Eijun deadpanned. Did Kominato not remember how their previous meetings went?

"Do you or do you _not_ want to go home?" He asked.

Eijun silenced himself at that.

"Good. If I'm done before you're there then I'll fetch you myself. So for now, try to get along, both of you."

"Wait, Harucchi!"

"What is it?"

Eijun hesistated. "Did Wakana contact you?"

Kominato didn't answer. And then he sighed again. "No, she didn't call me," he said. "But I'll try to call and check on her."

Eijun could cry. Seriously Kominato was so amazing that he could be a deity himself. He's glad that sometimes he didn't need to tell him the story for Kominato to understand it by himself.

"Okay," Eijun said. "Thank you so much."

The other line was silent, but Eijun _could_ hear the wry smile. "Seriously, I tease Kanemaru from time to time but sometimes I worry the same thing about you, Eijun-kun."

* * *

When he thought going home while being stared at people was a chore, he surely had never tried going home with Furuya when the guy had just finished his patrol.

"Can't you go home and get changed first?" Eijun asked.

"Can't you go home by yourself?" Furuya countered.

Eijun scowled and tried to put several distance between them. He already looked like a hobo, all with his disheveled, dirt smeared, clearly unwashed clothes, feet wearing inside footwear that mismatch horribly with his overal business appearance, and the only thing keeping him warm was his ruggy red muffler. Not to mention he was walking with horrible wounds around his face and an arm in a sling. He didn't need Furuya's police officer uniform to accentuate how problematic he looked.

The jerk responded by sticking closer to him.

"Stay close, or I'm cuffing you," he said.

Eijun was displeased. Oh he was very, very displeased. Furuya was lucky he tolerated him by being Kominato's friend. If it wasn't for Kominato, and for how the officer had paid for his ticket, he'd ditch the guy since long before.

"Beside you'll have excuse for your sorry face by being beside me," he said then.

Forget tolerating, he'd ditch the guy right here, right now! He's going to punch him in the face and THEN ditch him. How'd that for attracting attention, huh?

Hiis ire however cut short when he saw familiar pink approaching them. Finally!

"Harucchi!" He called with relief.

And then winced when his dislocated arm was knocked. He turned to face the perpetrator only to meet with Furuya pointedly facing away.

This fucker-

"Eijun-kun!" Kominato called him while running to welcome his friend.

"Dear, heaven," he said, horror dripped from his word. He caressed Eijun's cheek, and while Eijun couldn't see his eyes, he knew those pink orbs would look horrified.

"What happened to you?"

"Well, it's a long story," Eijun answered sheppishly.

"Did Miyuki Kazuya cause this?" he whispered.

"What? No!" Eijun said. "It's this other guy, he-" then paused.

"Wait, you know who Miyuki Kazuya is?"

From his side, Furuya made another attempt to poke his wounded arms. One that he managed to avoid this time.

"You don't want to talk about him here," he said.

"Eijun-kun," Kominato sighed. "It's alright. At least you're here and safe right now."

Kominato was an angel. Undoubtedly.

But right now it wasn't his health that made him worry.

"Harucchi, you said you'd check on Wakana. How was she?" He asked.  
Kominato replied with his face turned even more sour. He felt cold in his stomach.

"Kanemaru and I tried to contact her, but there's no response," Kominato said. "Kanemaru said shee been looking for you from this morning, so it's kind of weird," he said.

Well damn.

"What about her office?" he asked.

"They said she left early today, said she wanted to visit you at our workplace," Kominato said. "I told our reception desk to call me if they see her, but," he stopped and didn't continue talking, but waved his currently inactive phone instead.

Eijun looked toward the sky and scowled. It's already the office rush hour. It's too late for someone who leave early.

"Harucchi, could you please wait in the company once more?" Eijun asked. "I'm worried about her."

"She could just be on her way," Kominato shrugged. "I'm more worried about you, Eijun-kun."

"No, Harucchi! You don't understand! Something bad could happen to her! Miyuki warned me so!"

Kominato eyed him. "Did he threaten you?" He asked.

"No! It's… It's not like that, but–" Eijun sighed. "Look, I'm going to tell you everything okay? But for now, please, I just need to know that Wakana is save."

Kominato didn't answer for a while, but then he relented with a sigh.

"Look, Eijun-kun. If Wakana-chan arrives at the office, Haruno-chan surely will tell us. If she contact her company, I've asked Nobu-san to call us as well," he said. "For now, you need to go home and tend to your injury. You attract too much attention."

"But Wakana–"

"Satoru-kun, where will you be after this?" Kominato disregard him.

"Home," he said.

"If anything happened to Wakana-chan or if we don't find her by night, can I count on you?" Kominato asked.

Furuya looked at his watch and shrugged. "I can stay for a bit," he said. "Any news and I'll fetch her. No news in an hour I'll go to your house," he addressed Eijun. "So don't do anything funny," he warned.

Kominato gave his most radiant smile. "You're like a true policeman, Satoru-kun!"

And that's how Eijun found himself riding a train home with Kominato in tow. Their fifteen minutes train to Eijun and Aotsuki's shared room was filled with Eijun's story, although they tone the volume to be as hushed as possible. The train was full, and Kominato tried with all his might protecting EIjun from accidental body slam. His effort made Eijun wanted to shed a tear. It wouldn't be the first time, and he was sure this wouldn't be the last time he showered is friend with praise.

"You just don't listen to people warning, do you?" Kominato had said. "Miyuki Kazuya is very close to Kuramochi Youichi. You mess with one, you're confronted with the other. Eijun-kun, he's bad news."

* * *

They went home wanting to change clothes and tidy up.

And maybe to rest a bit. Or eat something. Eijun's starting to regret refusing the offer to eat at Miyuki's house- mansion- whatever.

But instead, they arrived at Eijun's building, took the stair to second floor, and took a short walk to Eijun's room to find his door was unlocked.

"I haven't been at home since I have no idea when," Eijun told him.

"You only went missing for a day, Eijun-kun," Kominato asked. "Is Aotsuki-san home?"

Wanting to confirm the safety of his roommate, Eijun went and opened the door. "Wakana?" He called, but in front of him was only darkness.

He went in further and just assumed Kominato would follow him like usual. Which was why he was very surprised when he suddenly heard a loud bang from his behind.

"Harucchi, what happened?" Eijun turned.

However the one that greeted him wasn't Kominato. Or well, it was Kominato, in a way. He was lying on the floor, and Eijun correctly assumed him unconscious. Behind him were two people, one of them holding a bat so crudely his inner baseball heart couldn't help but want to correct.

Someone then flicked the previously unlit light, and he could see their 2LK cubic room clearly. In which he regretted, because good lightning meant he could see better. And he really didn't want to be greeted with this kind of scenario.

In the middle of his messy living room, there sat Aotsuki. She's not unconscious, Eijun could see fear in those large eyes. But the rest of her were immobile. Her hands were tied on her back and her feet were fixed to a chair. She was gagged, so the only thing running from her was tears.

Around her were several men, all of which were they types Eijun repetitively told not to associate into. And among those men was a man with sharp eyes and light colored hair.

"Mima," he greeted.

"So you remember me," the man said, one of his hands rested nicely around Aotsuki's shoulder. "I wouldn't do anything funny if I were you."

"Come," he called. Behind him, Eijun could hear shuffling sound, a telltale of his best friend being handled roughly.

Somebody shoved him forward. They made a point not to get in before Eijun. Clearly they wanted him trapped.

Not wanting to hurt two of his most important people, Eijun stepped forward.

Among the man was also the one who had been sleeping in the office just now. Although Eijun swore he had seen the burly man's face in a better condition several hours ago. He's paying the price of letting him go, Eijun guessed.

"You know," Mima said after he made sure Eijun stood nicely in the middle of the room. "At first I just wanted you to bait Miyuki."

He gave Eijun a hard glare then. "But you're actually pissing me off. A lot."

"What can I say?" Eijun said. "I'm told that I often left big impressions on people."

He was replied with another hard glare. Mima's resting hand tightened around his girlfriend's shoulder and he heard Aotsuki whimpered.

"Such a smartass," he said. "You're the type that annoy me the most."

Taking the message, Eijun didn't rise to his provocation this time. "Let her go," he said instead. "She had nothing to do with… with… with whatever you want from me."

"Is she now?" The man mocked. "Then what if I tell you that what I want from you is seeing you suffer?"

 _Shit_. Eijun's mind whispered. He was going to shout, scream, struggle, anything so he could prevent the man from hurting Aotsuki, when someone hit him on the back of his head. Again. _What the fuck is with this gang's fixation about people's head!?_

They didn't let him recover, this enough was apparent by how fast he received another hit.

"You don't want anything bad happens to her, do you?" He heard Mima's voice. He couldn't see the guy anymore, his view obstructed by many people around him.

"Yo, I'd like to return the favor," he heard someone said, before his hair was roughly grabbed and his face was slammed into a table. "Thanks to you running away on me, I've lost several teeth."

His hair was pulled once again, and his head went with the flow. "This will teach you to stop messing with us, the Ryuuzaki family," he said. And Eijun's head once again were banged on a table. He could feel some liquid dripping down his nose, and wasn't shocked to find the table were now splattered with little dots of red.

Then somebody kicked him. And another spit on him. And from then on, it was a series of hit, kick, table slam, wall slam, floor slam, punch, and anything Eijun couldn't tell anymore.

Until somebody pulled him straight, fixing him into a sitting position. From where he sat, he could see Mima, his hand still curled around Aotsuki's shoulder. Eijun so dearly wanted to bit on that hand.

Then somebody grabbed on his left hand. "I think breaking only one of your arms wasn't enough. Should we try breaking the other one?" He had said, before he pulled Eijun's hand to where it wasn't supposed to.

Eijun felt pain. A rather familiar pain that he had felt less than 48 hours ago.

So he screamed. Louder this time, because it hurt more when he already knew the pain, and wasn't under any sedatives. However they acted fast and muffle his sound with a cloth.

He felt his arm went limp. It hurt. And he could hear laughers.

Were they getting a kick out of tormenting him!? What a bunch of sadistic assholes! This is why he hated yakuza.

Someone then grabbed his hair and jerked his face up. He looked up.

It was Mima the bastard.

"Have you repented enough?" He asked.

Eijun graced him with a response in the form of body fluid.

He saw the man's expression went darker as he felt the saliva sliding down his cheek, and Eijun smirked at that. "Let her go," he coughed.

The man glared at him and banged his head once again to the floor.

"Tie him, then take him," he said. "You better be happy. We especially prepared a place just to play with you."

"You– wheeze– you're taking me so–wheze– somehwere?" Eijun asked between gasps.

"Don't get me wrong," the man answered. "I hate you but you're a valuable hostage."

Eijun, unable to sit up straight gave the back of the man's head a questioning stare.

"Do you know how useful you are against Miyuki Kazuya?" Mima explained without turning to face him even once. "It was because you were with us that he didn't attend a very important meeting regarding our shared land."

"They said Mochi-gumi was grand and all that," he continued. "When they're just a newly raised family. They're being conceited just because they have Miyuki Kazuya," he spat. "What about him is prodigious? He's just a son of a bitch who liked to toy with people and extort their money. Yet he _dares_ to put our members behind the bars."

"Yesterday, he ditched a meeting because apparently he needed to make sure someone important to him is save. And that cost his family several hundred thousand yens," Mima turned then, expression cold as always. "You see, if you're with us, we could hinder Miyuki from doing his business," he said. "Surely several failed missions would cost him a life, or a finger at least."

"Which is why," he said finally. "We need you. To bring Miyuki down."

"Bring him."

Eijun felt himself being manhandled, and he could only comply with shock. He didn't know that Miyuki was risking so much just to save him. And yet here he was, useless and once more beaten, when Miyuki had offered him protection. All just because he wanted to play hero.

"Aniki, what about the girl?" Someone asked.

"Ah, I don't need him," Mima said. "You boys play with her."

Eijun's stomach churned. He ditched Miyuki and tried to save Aotsuki himself. And yet, here he was, helpless, with a girlfriend who was about to be made a plaything by the yakuzas he hated so much.

Eijun lifted his face up. The men around him were lowering their guard, all focused with how could they mess the newly achieved woman. This is his chance. He needed to save Aotsuki!

His hands were useless, so he'd rely more on his feet. He knew how to fight. He wasn't such an idiot who just randomly saving people without knowing how to defense himself, after all. It's just lately he hadn't had the time to shine.

With renewed vigor, he ran forward and made sure his body was slamming Mima's. From the gasps and swears around, he knew that the guys were as shocked as their leader. Without losing a momentum, Eijun swung his body and landed a kick on the light haired guy's face. It's a little hard without his hands to steady him, so Eijun fell after a kick that wasn't as strong as his usual.

But from his position, he could saw the man holding his nose and his hands turned redder by seconds.

 _Good_ , he sneered inward, _payback's a bitch_.

Eijun then quickly pedaled his feet to drag his body near Aotsuki's. He's thankful that their so called living room wasn't wide enough to be called one, so he could get in front of her while the guys were still shocked.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Eijun snarled.

"You little–" he heard Mima said, his expression furious now. He then pulled a gun and aimed it on Eijun's direction. "We just need you to be alive," he said. "You won't need all those appendages."

Eijun chanced himself to look at the clock.

18:45.

He heard the telltale of heavy footsteps and braced himself.

A loud bang was heard then, and he felt rush of relief as he faced towards the door, half expecting Furuya to be there. He, however, was surprised when he saw a familiar auburn hair instead.

His captor quickly turned his weapon to face the entrance, so were his subordinates, and was met with square glasses rested perfectly in perfect face.

"Miyuki Kazuya?" He whispered.

Miyuki Kazuya stood there, all confident with a hand holding a gun and the other dragging a poor soul. He released his grip on the person when he met with Mima's barrel and opted to scan for the room instead. And Eijun could tell the exact moment the man's emotion turned furious.

"So you're here huh, Miyuki Kazuya?" Mima regarded him. "Our parent owes you a lot of favor."

Miyuki only turned to gaze at the weapon holder.

Mima quickly changed his weapon to point at Eijun instead. "Stand back," he said, gritting his teeth. "Or I'll shoot."

Unperturbed, Miyuki swung his own barrel instead, hand moved too quick and hit Mima's temple with the blunt end of the gun's handle. Mima crouched and he groaned.

The other yakuza members, however, was quick to pick where their boss left off and started to attack Miyuki. However none of their attempt were coming true, because suddenly from his entrance came several other men, all trying to handle Mima's family members. Eijun could only absentmindedly wondered how the hell did his living room able to contain this much people.

His awestruck was cut short when he felt a hand gently caressed his face. He jolted to the touch, and was surprised to find Miyuki crouching and assessed him with worried gaze. The hazard playing behind his back went fuzzy with his dazzling aura.

"Are you okay?" Miyuki asked softly.

"Ah, I am–"

"No, you're not." He was cut. Miyuki then traced the wounds on his face and his immobile hands. "You're hurt." He then crouched further to kiss Sawamura's unfixed hand laying helplessly on his lap. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

And Eijun's heart squeezed at the gesture.

"I– I'm okay, though!" Eijun said. "And Wakana's also okay, it's–" he hesitated. "It's thanks to you."

"Is that so?" Miyuki asked, his head went back up and he glanced to where Aotsuki was tied for a brief moment before his eyes went back to examine Eijun's wounds. "If you're okay then I'm glad."

"SHIT!" He jerked with the sudden roar. Both Eijun and Miyuki looked up just in time to see Mima had already pointed a gun to their general area. "I don't fucking care anymore!"

"Miyuki Kazuya!" he called. "Feel our pain as you watch your most important person die!"

He then moved his aim to Eijun's head and he shot.

Honestly, Eijun had never felt the time move slower than it was at that time. One moment he saw the bullet coming out of the barrell's mouth, and next he saw it swirling around creating micro whirlwind on its path. Yet despite being able to see, he couldn't move. He saw Miyuki's panicking glance, Kominato's still slumped form, and a familiar man with dark malachite hair and a rather short figure that he swore he had seen somewhere. He wondered then if this was how dying felt like.

However, he was quickly pulled out of his trance when someone pushed him. And when he came back to his sense, he felt the bullet passing next to him, and saw red painting the white shirt coated arm that had pushed him.

The next thing he knew, Miyuki Kazuya was hissing beside him.

"Miyu–" he began, but then Miyuki Kazuya turned and faced Mima, then with his dominant hand he pulled his own trigger. The bullet hit Mima's hand nicely and he screamed as he let go of his weapon.

The short and scrawny man quickly went and seize the guy.

Eijun, however, was more focused on Miyuki, now crouching and grabbing his bleeding hand. That looked like it's a lot of pain.

"Miyuki–" he said. "Miyuki are you okay?"

Miyuki Kazuya answered him with a caress on his side. "Are you hurt?" He asked instead. "Did the bullet graze you?"

"What are you talking about?" Eijun asked, horrified. "The bullet went _trhough_ _you_!"

"You didn't get hit then?"

" _NO!_ "

"I see," Miyuki sighed. "I'm glad," he said again, this time his hand reached for Eijun's cheek. "You're not hurt, I'm glad."

He then gently pushed himself forward and rested his forehead on Eijun's. "This time, too, I'm able to protect you," he said, before reducing their forehead angle and rested his lips on Eijun's instead. "I'm glad, Ei-chan," he said.

Eijun was too shocked to proceed what happened, so he just sat there dumbly.

And then after a seemingly forever sweet silence, another grand entrance insued.

"Police! Stay right where you are and drop your weapons!" He heard.

All heads instantly went on the entrance and that's when Furuya actually came.

"Furuya!" Eijun cried.

The tall guy gave him a slight glance and clicked his tongue, then perfected his shooting stance.

"No! Wait, Furuya! They saved us!" Eijun said.

Furuya didn't relent.

"You a police, kid?" The short man asked, his stance relaxed despite facing his worst opponent. "There your friend?" He asked again, head angling towards Eijun. "Y'see, me and my family here tried hard to save them," he took a deep inhale on his tobacco. "So ya better pay me some respect and _drop the fucking gun_."

Furuya still didn't relent. But Eijun could see he's hesistated.

"Furuya! Harucchi's unconscious," Eijun tried. "We need to send him to hospital." Because he couldn't afford to lose time trying to deal with the police now. Kominato is unconscious, and Miyuki was fucking shot. And judging from the man's breath, it wouldn't be long until he lost consciousness.

"The police can send him to hospital when they arrive," Furuya answered.

"Can a police hospital give a better treatment than ours though?" The short guy asked again. "There's Haruichi and Yer Furuya, huh?" He muttered. "Then Ya should kno' who I am."

Furuya didn't relent for a period of time. Then he finally lowered his weapon.

"The police is coming in a few minutes," he said. "I need victims and villains."

"Now we're talkin', hyaha!" The man laughed. "Shirasu, they shouldn't know ya! Stay here an take care of 'em."

The bald man –Eijun recognized him as their last night driver– nodded.

"Ya lot bring Miyuki. We're leavin'!"

"I need to stay with Sawamura," Miyuki however replied. "He could be in danger. I'm staying."

The man responded his whim with a kick to his wounded hand.

Miyuki hissed.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Eijun screamed.

"See? Yer in pain. Yer no use in here. C'mon, up. I'll send someone to yer boy." He then faced Eijun. "Sawamura, eh," he greeted. "This time don't escape, yeah? Hyahaha!"

 **End of Ch. 5**

* * *

Thank you for proceeding this story

Reviews are very much appreciated


	6. 6 When The Past Come to Light

Confined

 **Chapter 6**

"But Why!?" Eijun cried. "Aunty Haru! Why! I'm the one who should go!"

Aunty Haru looked at him, she cried.

"I'm sorry, Ei-chan. I'm sorry."

But Eijun didn't want to hear. Because Eijun was supposed to be the big brother. Eijun was supposed to protect. Eijun promised to protect his family! And someone kind said he'd give Aunty Haru money to chase yakuzas away if Eijun go with them. So Eijun was ready to go.

Everyone was sad, but Eijun must go.

But why would Aunty Haru send him when Eijun's supposed to go!? He's weak! Taka-chan often bullied him! Eijun promised to protect him!

No! Eijun couldn't let him go! He's Eijun's most important! Eijun promised to marry him! Eijun needed to chase him! He needed to chase him because he needed to protect him.

Who was he?

And suddenly it hurt.

His body hurt. His head hurt. His everything hurt.

He woke up to white. His room was noisy. There were people he didn't know. There were people who he didn't know cried. There were people he didn't know cried for him. They cried for–

Who was he?

* * *

Eijun opened his eyes to see white.

He groaned. His entirety hurt. And he really didn't want to look at the mirror or tried to move his hands. Yesterday was adrenaline, so his pain gate channel was closed. However today he felt he'd really feel extra shot of pain if he was to move even the tip of his hands. Also his face. Yeah, he really didn't need a mirror for a few days.

He supposed he's still glad he's able to remember bits of the previous events. There's nothing scarier than waking up not knowing _what_ the hell your own being was.

He remembered freeing Aotsuki and worrying over Kominato, and was only calm when he could hear the sirens of ambulance. Miyuki Kazuya's group was used in escaping, this showed with how fast they pulled themselves away from the scene. And he had no memories as how they cleaned themselves from the scene.

He remembered the police came after that, some of them patting Furuya's back for finally tracking the Hakuryuu-gumi, even if the ones caught wasn't any of the upper tiers. Apparently they've been on the run for several month for causing endless way too obvious problem.

There were reasons yakuza were called the underworld, geez. They should had at least done their business in the correct world.

Everything after that was a blur.

When Furuya's colleagues came, Shirasu-san handled all the questionings. Him, Aotsuki, and Kominato were instantly brought to a hospital. Their questioning was scheduled to be for another day.

Eijun was put under anesthesia for two days. By the time he's awake, his dislocated arms were already able to move freely. His left forearm and several ribs had suffered from fractures, however, so they didn't let him left the hospital until at least a week more.

Aotsuki cried when Eijun finally visited her on her room. He cried more because how bad Eijun looked like more than how traumatic was the events to her. He knew it. She was one amazing woman. They talked and sorted the misunderstandings.

"I'm not seeing anyone else, Wakana. You're my only girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, Ei-chan. You looked like you were distracted so–"

"I told you, I'm just eating out with Miyuki. He's a nice friend." Eijun then sighed. "I have no idea that he's– he's–"

"Yeah," Aotsuki didn't let him finish. "He's nice to you, though."

"He is," Eijun said. "I'm sure that when you get on his good side, he'll protect you as well."

"Will he, now?"

"Oh, c'mon! You see how he was yesterday." Eijun laughed.

Her parents had wanted to visit when they heard of the news, but Aotsuki forbade them to come because they needed to tend the farm back in the country. She even went as far as threatening to stop coming for Christmas if they left the country to visit her. So they opted to talk to Eijun about Aotsuki's progress instead, and asked him to take care of their eldest.

"Ei-chan," Aotsuki had asked after Eijun finished talking about her parents.

"Yeah?" He had answered.

"Will you protect me?"

He sure as hell he didn't want to see Aotsuki tied and helpless in the middle of thug filled room again, so he knew the answer to that question now.

"Of course," he had said.

"I see," she had answered.

Kominato was said to come to his consciousness the next morning after he lost it, and was then given a pass to get out from the hospital. He was among the first to visit Eijun when he's first come to his sense. Eijun asked about the short man's promise of a better hospital but Kominato only waved his questions.

"I don't want to be more indebted to my brother," he had said.

Furuya had looked like he just swallowed an acid, though.

"I'm glad you know," Eijun had said. "That you didn't report them. They saved me. I don't want the police to get them."

"They're still yakuzas, Eijun-kun," Kominato had snorted. "You used to be the one who hate them the most."

"I know, but," Eijun had flailed. "But Miyuki he– he risked everything to save me. I'm thankful to him."

"Miyuki Kazuya is still the reason you're involved in this mess."

"Harucchi…" Eijun had whined.

And Kominato, as usual, had given him a long, hard stare before he finally relented. "I still don't like him, but I don't have the rights to decide who you can or cant be friends with."

And Eijun had beamed at that.

"I wonder if what I did was okay," Furuya had mourned.

"It's okay. You can't touch Kuramochi Youichi anyway. Even if you disobey him and give them to authorities at that time, my brother will do something to let them go," Kominato had huffed. "The only thing you'd achieve is gaining more powerful enemies. I wouldn't want that."

"They're kind! I'm sure you did the right thing, Furuya!" Eijun had said. "I'm very thankful, you know."

Furuya had only spared him a glance. "You did much more for us, this is nothing," he had said.

Eijun then was then reminded at how much of a loner both of them had been before they befriended each other. They had been one of the most talented and the most hardworking person in the team. The reason people had avoided them was just because those people couldn't be at their places. To think that his sudden decision to annoy the hell out of his rival and sudden impulse to start befriending the pinkette would allow him to have this kind of bond with them even now.

Eijun had felt loved.

"Beside, I agreed, your horrible face needed to be treated first that time," Furuya had continued, and all warmth had left his heart in an instant.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!?"

Kanemaru had came with Toujou, one nagging him for his carelessness while the other trying to restrain the hyperemotional blonde from bursting a vein.

"You looked like a perfect married couple," Eijun had said. "And mum, you're too noisy!"

Kanemaru might have burst a vein. "You little– DO YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT I SAY!?"

His workmates came next, Kominato and Kanemaru included. Tanba-san had been glad that he was okay, but then he had made sure Eijun rested himself enough because due to his absent, he needed to improve his sales to meet this month's quota.

As expected of a great boss.

His next visitor came as unexpected as they were.

"Yo! Yer okay, kid?" The green haired man had asked when he visited. Following him was Shirasu-san. Sawamura had needed to check the outside of his window to remind himself several times, that he was indeed in a public hospital, in which the police officer usually bring their victims to or rested there themselves. Which meant, y'know, there were a fucking lot of police around.

"I have ways." The short man had said. "I can't be touched. And stop naming me in yer head! The name's Kuramochi."

"Uh, thank you for saving me from that time, Kuramochi-san," he had said.

"Too stiff!" Kuramochi had answered, giving him a hard poke on his healing nose. It hurt, so he tried again.

"Uh, then, thanks for your rescue, Kuramochi!"

"Who allowed ya t'get casual with me, haaaa?" This time he'd gotten a noogie. Seriously what the hell does this man want!?

He had made his escape once Eijun asked him about Miyuki. "Yer Miyuki's, so yer also mine. But if he don't want to meet ya then I ain't meeting ya," he had said instead.

As unexpected as Kuramochi's visit had been, he was more surprised when he opened the door to find aunty Haru hugging him instantly.

"Ei-chan, my dear!" The sixty something year old lady had wailed. "Why would you go and face dangers, you stupid boy, you!"

"Nice to see you're as healthy as always, aunty Haru," he had greeted.

They had talked, reminiscing about the past and all that jazz. And that was when Eijun found a shocking revelation.

"Miyuki Kazuya? I don't know about any Miyuki, but Kazu-chan, he's the boy who used to play with you, right?"

"Huh?" He had asked dumbly.

"Glasses, auburn hair, smirk, he sure like the Kazu-chan I know," aunty haru had said. "Seriously, you left the orphanage to work and rarely visit us even for Christmas. This is why you keep forgetting your families. Be careful, at this rate you'll die quicker, you know! They say being forgetful is a sign of aging!"

He hadn't wanted to hear this kind of talk from aunty Haru. He really didn't.

"Wait, Taka-chan gave me pictures!" Aunty Haru exclaimed, and then rummaging around his bag only to pull, unexpectedly, a tablet. "Now where would Kazu-chan be… Oh! I have picture of you when you're still six, Ei-chan! You said you wanted to be AnpanMan and then running around naked with only a cape! Here, see this! Do you remember, Ei-chan?"

"Uh," Eijun had spluttered, embarrassed. He had worried that the old woman had come all the way to his place on her own but right then, he'd been glad that she hadn't brought companions. "Is Kazu-chan also there?"

"Oh,right, right! Kazu-chan, see!" Aunty Haru had said as she fiddled with the tablet once more.

When she showed him a picture, it was of a crudely shot old album. There were pictures of him, or his smaller and younger self, at least, laughing at the camera, while half a hand hugging another boy that couldn't be mistaken as someone other than Miyuki Kazuya. Eijun would recognize that smirk everywhere. Especially with the four pictures portraying him from every other angle.

"This was taken before he's gone," aunty Haru had said. "You're supposed to go, but they took Kazu-chan instead. You're crying real loud after that, you know, silly Ei-chan," she had giggled.

"After that, you carelessly tried to chase after Kazu-chan. Even though it's dangerous, you went outside by yourself quite often, you know. I can understand, after all you two are inseparable. Kazu-chan get bullied a lot, and you're always there for him," she had told Eijun. "And it was because you are a very, very not careful boy," she had flicked Eijun's nose. "You got yourself on an accident."

"Wait, I did?" He had asked.

Aunty Haru had smiled at him. "You could't even remember who you are, or who Aunty was after that. Aunty is very sad, you know!" She had faked cried. "Taka-chan used to fight a lot with both you and Kazu-chan, but even he's worried when you can't remember him. He's actually a sweet boy, that Taka-chan."

"Aunty, Taka-chan, and everyone else tried really, really hard to return your memory, you know," she continued. "And look at you now! You just become the cold guy who doesn't come back even for Christmas! You naughty boy!"

He had relented and heard all stories his parent had needed to tell. It had taken him almost all day, and even then Aunty Haru still hadn't finished. That just showed how much had he missed going back to hear his Aunty.

"How are you able to remember all this though, Aunty Haru?" He had asked.

"Oh my, Ei-chan! Are you implying that I'm old enough to actually forget everything?" She had reprimanded, but then answered more seriously after several nagging. "You're all my children," she had said. "Every memories I have with you are precious. It's my treasure. So I'm not going to forget them."

Eijun chest had tightened. He had felt so loved.

"When you meet Kazu-chan, can you bring him to visit for Christmas?" The old woman had said when she was about to go home. "Aunty misses you both."

He hadn't had the heart to tell her that he still have no idea how to contact Miyuki, so he only ushered her with a smile.

His desire to meet Miyuki could only grow, especially since he had nothing better to do in hospital. The man's phone number had been deactivated, and he's not responding to Eijun's LINE. He was tempted to beg Kuramochi for any way to contact Miyuki, when he was once again met with an unexpected guest.

"I can't believe that you actually _dare_ to bring my little brother to danger," Kominato Ryousuke had said.

Eijun could only answer him with cold sweat, like how he'd been dealing with him from the first time Kominato the younger introduced them both.

"He could be a better man, you see," he'd said. "If only he wasn't influenced by your people."

"So would you mind cutting ties with my brother?"

"Yes, I'd mind," he had answered, like how he'd answered the older Kominato's previous identical question. "Harucchi's my friend. I'm sorry that this time I'm putting him in danger. But I'll try not to next time!"

"And beside, Harucchi's not so fragile that he'd break with a hit on the head or two, anyway," Eijun had muttered not so subtly. He was starting to get annoyed at how protective the older Kominato was to his brother anyway.

He'd gotten himself a raised eyebrow at that, so he prepared himself for another long nagging. Or fresh noogies. Or whatever evil deeds the elder brother could do.

Which was why, he hadn't been ready when after his statement Kominato had asked instead, "would you like to meet Miyuki Kazuya?"

* * *

And that was how Eijun found himself in front of Miyuki's room. The hospital was several distances away from his hospital –which he managed to sneak out of courtesy of his brave girlfriend– and was clearly intended for people from upper middle class. They had their own swimming pool, for God's sake –it was pool for rehabilitation, but a pool nonetheless. His room was on the highest floor, one in which cannot be entered unless you have special authorization.

Sawamura learnt not to ask too much ever since he found out that the hospital was actually owned by Kominato Ryousuke. He also didn't really want to know that the green haired yakuza boss and the intimidating pinkette were close to each other. So he didn't question as well when he was instantly granted access to the top floor, and the previously guarded floor were making a path for him once he's arrived.

He stood awkwardly in front of a plain white door, in which he knew Miyuki was rested inside. Suddenly he's jittery. Miyuki had been all but good to him, but he went and avoided the guy, even went as far as saying he didn't like him. No wonder Miyuki wouldn't want to see him.

"What is it?" Shirasu asked from his side. "Are you nervous?"

Eijun didn't answer.

So Shirasu took an initiative and knocked on the door himself. "Miyuki," he called.

"Go away." He heard muttered words. The voice was hoarse, and cold. Miyuki must be in a horrible condition.

"Miyuki, you have a visitor," Sirasu tried again.

"I'll meet them when it's working time!" He heard Miyuki Kazuya answered once again.

"Is…" Eijun whispered. "Is he mad?"

"Don't worry he's always like this," Shirasu said as he dialed his phone.

And then Eijun was jolted with surprise when a foot went past his side to meet the door in a hard kick. He didn't need to know the owner of the foot, because the very next time, he heard Kuramochi shouted, "Oi, fuckhead! Ya better open the door! Being a baby ain't gonna do ya any better!"

When he turned his head, Kuramochi gave him a grin and a wink.

 _"Eh, he looks like he'd be better with ya,"_ Kuramochi had said when Eijun had asked why would the older man allow him to meet Miyuki now.

After several silence, Miyuki finally answered. "Kuramochi, you come," he said.

Kuramochi frowned at that. "A'ight you wait," he told Eijun.

He then pulled the door open and peeked through the gap.

"Yo you okay?" He asked.

"I am." Eijun heard an answer.

"Really?"

"Shut the _fuck_ up and state what reason are you coming here for!" Eijun heard another answer, but this time was more like a growl than anything.

"Uh, pissy," Kuramochi said. "Just here to give ya present!" He said, before he pulled back, pulled the door open with him, and pushed Eijun inside instead.

"Uh," Eijun said, his standing position awkward after fixing his stance.

"Have fun! Kyahahaha!"

And then a slam.

And then awkward silence.

Eijun was fidgeting with his long sleeve with his healthy hand when Miyuki finally decided to spare him.

"Why are you here?" He asked finally.

"Uh," Eijun said. "I'm here to visit."

"Are you okay?" He asked, finally brave enough to lift his eyes. When he met Miyuki's he saw the usual tender brown.

"They like to exaggerate," Miyuki said. "I got shot on my arms yet they don't allow me to move too much." He chuckled. "Anyway come and have a seat."

Eijun moved to where Miyuki gestured him to.

He sat and was instantly met with Miyuki's tender hand. "Your face's not swelling anymore," he said.

"Yeah, it's getting better!" Eijun said.

"I see. How's your arm?"

"Also better!" Eijun answered, and then proceeded to move his right arm to accentuate his point. "My left arm's broken though, so they also don't let me out."

"See?" Miyuki gave him a sympathized smile.

"How about yours?" Eijun asked.

"Ah," Miyuki tried to move his injured arm. "It's not like I can't move it or anything," he said.

"And beside I'm a righty, so it's okay!" He gave Eijun a wink.

Eijun gaped, speechless for a while before he could finally process Miyuki's teasing. "You–" he said. "You're using _my_ line!"

"Ahahaha!" Miyuki laughed.

 _Ah_ , Eijun's mind whispered. It's been so long since he last saw Miyuki laughing like this. And because it's been too long, he copied Miyuki's laugh with a smile of his own.

"You're smiling," Miyuki stated. "Something good happened?"

"No, it's just–" he used a hand gesture. "I just realize that you actually have a nice laugh."

"Is that so?" Miyuki answered. "Three months and you're realizing this now?"

"Well, sometimes you're too busy being annoying that your laugh is becoming annoying as well!" He stuck his tongue out very maturely.

"Ah," Miyuki flicked his nose with his dominant hand. "Rude!"

There were slow breeze coming through Miyuki's window, and Eijun was enjoying the calming silence.

"I'm sorry," Eijun finally said. "You've been nothing but kind to me, but I ran away from you."

He felt Miyuki's hard gaze on him for a while, before he was finally answered. "It's okay," Miyuki said. "

"No, it's not. If I don't run away, then you won't have to be injured," Eijun said. "And it's also thanks to you that Wakana's save. I should just stay and wait for your help, but I just–" he flailed. "I just–"

Miyuki caught his slinged hand with his uninjured one. "It's alright. You said you hate Yakuza. Of course you won't want to be in the same room as–"

"Well, I don't," Eijun cut him, making him regard him in surprise. "I, I mean I used to, but I don't now. I mean, you're good! Kuramochi is also good."

"I can't say this very clearly, but at least I don't hate you guys."

He didn't dare to meet Miyuki's eyes, until he heard his reply. "Does that mean you like us, then?"

"Ah," Eijun said, a hand rose to scratch the back of his head. "Yeah."

He peeked a look on Miyuki's face to find the man was smiling serenely. The gentle wind blowing just right to mess with just the right amount of his hair. Ah, right. Even from the first time they met, Eijun had always been captivated at how elegant the man was.

"You know," Eijun said, "you should have told me that you knew me from way back," he tried to roll the name and said, "Kazu-chan," only to frown by how weird that was.

His effort was instantly met with Miyuki palming his cheek with both hand and stared wide at his eyes.

"You remember?" He asked.

"Ah, no," Eijun said, face beet red as he remembered Miyuki's kiss when he was shot. "No, sorry. Aunty Haru visited a few days ago and we talked about the past."

"Ah," Miyuki said, hands instantly releasing Eijun's face. "I see, so it's like that."

Eijun waited, but Miyuki didn't offer anything else, only silently gazing at his blanket. So he asked. "So it's true, then? You're Kazu-chan?"

Miyuki met his stare. "Yes," Miyuki said, and EIjun saw nostalgia in his gaze.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember anything about you."

Miyuki responded with a chuckle. "No, I panicked as well when I heard about your accident. I tried to visit you after but you're never in the house," he said.

"Really?" Eijun said. "I know I liked to play outside, but I never thought that I liked to be outside _that_ much."

"You're 18 by then," Miyuki said. "I heard you're going into a dorm school."

"18?" Eijun asked, "why would you wait that long to visit me again?"

Miyuki replied with a sad smile. "Because sometimes, you can't gain freedom unless you're no longer needed," he said.

"You will be picked and then used. And when you're being used, you're being kept as a pet. You'll be groomed, cared, and caged, you'll be confined until you suffocate, until you want nothing more but a little taste of freedom. And when you get what you want, it was after you no longer needed by everyone around you."

Eijun gasped, horrified. "Did they do that to you?" He asked.

Miyuki, once again, only smiled.

"Miyuki, what happened to you?" Eijun asked once again.

Miyuki reached his arm out, a hand tenderly caressing Eijun's cheek. And then very softly, he whispered, "Sawamura, I was a prostitute."

Eijun didn't utter any sound, too horrified to imagine what kind of childhood Miyuki must be having.

And then Miyuki started his story.

"When they took me, I was seven," he said. "And you were six."

"They wanted to take one of Aunty Haru's children. They don't care who. You were just unlucky to be chosen. But everybody loved you, so I took your place instead. They don't care so there's that.

"After they took me in, they put me to work. I was to please the customers. They give me the name Miyuki, so the customers could call something beautiful while embracing me. It hurts at first, but it give me something to eat.

"And when I'm no longer a child, the customers just stopped, and I was thrown away. It was then that I met Kuramochi."

Miyuki gave a nostalgic smile. "He's scrawny, bratty, annoying, and the only thing he's good at is brawling. And even with that he mostly lost anyway." He chuckled.

"I needed to survive, so I sometime joined this pathetic group he called a gang. And around the time I was fully thrown away, the pathetic group betrayed him. So we united, as unneeded people need to stick together.

"We stole, mostly, and I picked some cheap customers. And by doing that, we didn't starve. Then we hit the end of our luck when we pick problem from Seidou. One of their staff, we called her Rei-san. She then picked both of us and trained us under her. She saved us from getting killed and gave us new family instead, so we're grateful at her.

"She wanted both me and Kuramochi to be useful, so she schooled us both. Kuramochi looked like an idiot, but he's a master at human psychology. Nobody can lie to him. While I studied law. The Family's been crumbling with civilians starting to sue them and so they're in need of a law advisor. They could just take anyone, but nurturing one themselves always produce the most loyal one.

"Seidou's oyabun is a weird man. He always wear this sunglasses even though he's at home," Miyuki snickered. "Our wakagashira, Tetsu-san, is a baseball maniac. And his right hand, Jun-san, is always the one who first start a fight. Kuramochi there aspired to be like Tetsu-san. But he was given his own family instead."

Miyuki then stopped.

He smiled as he caressed Eijun's cheek.

"I'm sorry. I know you disliked yakuza. But even for you, I wouldn't betray anybody, not Seidou nor Kuramochi's Mochi-gumi," he said. "Because it was thanks to them that I'm able to meet you on that street, that night, as the kind of man I am."

"Miyuki," Eijun choked, and instead rose to hug him. "I could never hate you!"

"I see," Miyuki answered, hand weakly returned Eijun's hug. "I'm glad then."

"Why did you go in my place?" Eijun asked. "You won't experience anything bad if you didn't do that."

"You have always been protecting me," Miyuki answered. "It's only normal that I protected you in return."

Eijun squeezed Miyuki's head harder with his one armed embrace.

"You know," Eijun said. "If you want to, you can come with me to the orphanage next Christmas. Aunty Haru said that she wanted to see you as well."

Miyuki chuckled at that. "I'm sorry, Sawamura." He said. "You know first hand what could happen to the people I'm close to. So it's better if I stayed away with the rest of you."

Eijun pulled himself back, horror prominent on his expression. "I will not stay away from you, and I will never, ever forgive you if you start to stay away from me."

Miyuki laughed at that. "I knew you'll say that," he said. "You're always a hero." And _now_ did Eijun understand all those jokes Miyuki had said several months ago starting from when they meet about EIjun's bravery and heroic acts.

Their bonding moments however were cut short when they hear another knock on the door.

They both turned to see Kuramochi peeking his head inside.

"'Mura!" he called.

 _Mura!?_ Eijun winced internally.

"Yer girlfriend calls!" He said.

"Wakana!?" He exclaimed. And sure, when Kuramochi opened his door wide, there stood Aotsuki, seemingly awkward with her surroundings.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Your nurse is furious." Aotsuki said. "He's calling every single number in your emergency contact list to search for you." She showed her phone then. "By the way, I have 12 missed calls."

"Shit!" Eijun said.

He then turned hesitantly to where Miyuki lay.

"Go," Miyuki said. "You have a nice girlfriend." His arm lingered on Eijun's, clearly not wanting to let him go. "Don't make her wait."

"You know that I'll always be there for you, right?" Eijun asked him just to be sure.

Miyuki laughed. "Go. I'll visit you sometimes."

Eijun gave Miyuki his brightest smile before he dashed and met Aotsuki. He bid the guys a quick goodbye and rushed toward the elevator. This wouldn't be the first time that his nurse was mad at him and he didn't want to be at the end of that fury again.

 **End of Chapter 6**

* * *

Thank you for proceeding this story

Reviews are very much appreciated


	7. 7 When Promises and New Promises Met

**Confined**

Chapter 7

He went home. Or, Ei-chan went home, he guess.

This was said to be his home. And that was Aunty Haru. And those people were his family. But something wasn't right.

"Uh, Aunty Haru?"

"Yes, Ei-chan?" She asked. That name was weird, but because that was his name, he wouldn't say.

And he was about to ask, he swore he was, but he couldn't, because he didn't know what to ask.

There's supposed to be something, someone, some– some– he didn't know, so he didn't ask. And then he felt lonely, because something wasn't right. Something wasn't here.

But everyone was happy, so he was happy, he guess.

And then he heard the wind said, 'Ei-chan'. It's scary. Or, it should be scary. But it's not. It's gentle, it's warm, and… And the wind was glad, because 'Ei-chan was safe'. The wind was glad because 'I can protect Ei-chan'.

It's weird.

But it's not.

And it's warm.

So he's gonna thank the wind. Maybe.

"…"

Huh? What was the name he's about to call again?

* * *

"How's Miyuki-san?" Aotsuki asked as she very tenderly spoon-fed her boyfriend.

"He's getting out today," Eijun replied.

"Good for him," Aotsuki said.

"Yeah," Eijun said. "I can't wait to be released as well! It's been ten days and at this rate I won't meet my quota!" He whined.

Aotsuki only chuckled with him.

Then suddenly she said, "Ei-chan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?" He asked.

Aotsuki hesistated before he finally said, "are you in love with Miyuki-san?"

Eijun couldn't help but coughed his congee.

"What are you saying, Wakana!?" He asked. "Are we going to go over this again?" He asked.

Aotsuki replied him with a sigh. "You know Ei-chan, I had actually felt like this since you began texting Miyuki-san," she said. "You prioritized him over me."

"Wakana, I told you before and I'm telling you again, Miyuki is a friend," he said. "And I just found out that he was my childhood friend too, so maybe I've been texting him much because of that."

"If I ask you to leave him for me will you leave him?" She asked.

"No! What are you talking about?"

"Then if he ask you to leave me for him will you leave me?" She asked.

Eijun instantly wrapped his healed hand around Aotsuki's. "I will never leave you, Wakana. I promised to always protect you and I won't lie about that."

"Then," she said, "If you didn't promise me anything, would you leave me for him?"

"Wakana," Eijun called. "I don't–"

"Ei-chan," Aotsuki cut him. "You never kiss me after Miyuki-san kissed you at our room."

Eijun spluttered. Right. The kiss. Miyuki Kazuya was so great in changing topics that he always forgot to ask him about that matter.

"What you feel for me isn't love," Aotsuki said, her voice trembled. "You're kind, so you'll do anything to protect everybody. You only stayed with me because you feel the need to protect me."

"I've been going out with you for almost a decade and you tell me this now?"

"I don't know maybe you _were_ in love with me!" Aotsuki said. "But right now you're more in love with Miyuki-san than you're with me!"

"You don't know that!"

"Ei-chan! _I_ 've been going out with you for almost a decade! I _know_ when you change!"

Eijun sighed. He really didn't want to have an argument against Aotsuki.

"My feelings are mine alone," Eijun said finally. "How can you know?"

Aotsuki regarded him with a wry smile.

"Okay, Ei-chan," she said, voice defeated. "Let's not fight anymore. Can you please close your eyes?"

Eijun looked at her skeptically. "What for?" He asked.

"I want to kiss," Aotsuki said. "I miss our kiss."

Melted by how cute his girlfriend was being, Eijun closed his eyes. He waited, but Aotsuki sure took her time. And then suddenly he felt heat wrapped around him. Not as skin, but more like heat radiated by another body.

He waited still, and then beginning to feel the heat becoming hotter, indicating the body was getting real close. He waited again, and this time he could feel breath around his face. He braced himself for the soft impact. He waited for the time a soft pair of lips were brushed against his. For a feverish forehead was then put against him. For foreign taste to fill his tastebud as the other's tongue danced against his, as the other's teeth nibbled against his lips naughtily. He waited for strong pair of arms to pull their bodies flush, chapped lips distracting him and guiding the only path to heaven. For giggles as their nose bumped awkwardly, and maybe for awkward pressure that his glasses were pressed flush against–

Wait.

Eijun opened his eyes fast. In front of him, Aotsuki leaned very close to him, her wry smile still forever present. Her lips always smelled like strawberry. He wondered why he couldn't smell them today. Both now and his short-lived fantasy.

"See?" She muttered.

She then leaned in quickly and stole a peck from Eijun. The gentleness felt weird that it didn't give Eijun the force that he wanted. That he fantasized.

"Bye, Ei-chan," Aotsuki said, before she picked his bag and strutted out of his room. "Call me later," she said as an afterthought.

Eijun pulled himself straight and then proceeded to think what just happened.

"Fuck," he whispered. _I'm the worst_ , his mind continued.

* * *

"You're not with your girlfriend today." Miyuki Kazuya said later when he first entered the room.

"Ah," Eijun answered awkwardly. "She just went back," he said.

"Is that so?" He said. "Did something happen?"

Eijun braved himself and took a peek toward Miyuki. However a slight view of his glasses and those full lips made him remember his last encounter with Aotsuki.

He blushed.

"No… nothing!"

Miyuki came and caressed Eijun's hand, currently staying off their sling.

"You're not healed yet," he said.

"Yeah," Eijun said, his breathing heavy.

"I hope you can get discharged soon," Miyuki said.

Eijun could only stare at his smile. He panicked internally for a while, and then braving himself to ask, "Miyuki, why did you kiss me?"

Miyuki's serene stance broke with the question. He turned rigid.

But after a while, he gave EIjun a smile.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

Eijun nodded.

So Miyuki raised a hand up and caressed his cheek. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked. "I love you," he whispered. And then he chuckled. "You're just so dense, Sawamura," he said.

Eijun pouted. But he admired the way Miyuki carried himself.

Miyuki then continued with a sad smile. "You don't have to answer me or anything," he said. "I knew you have a girlfriend."

His hands then went back to Eijun's hand. "I just hope we can still continue being friends?"

Eijun's voice caught in his throat, but he calmed himself, and managed to spill a croaked voice. "You can't," he said. "We can't."

Miyuki's smile didn't waver. His eyes fluttered close. _God he's so beautiful_ , his thought whispered. He wanted to protect him, although he didn't remember, Eijun knew he wanted to continue together. Of protecting together, of _living_ with each other. And _then_ he knew that he had fallen for this guy.

And this guy didn't deserve an asshole like him.

"I'm sorry," Eijun said, his tears threatening to fall. "But I love you too."

Miyuki didn't answer for a while, eyes still closed. Then suddenly his eyes snapped open and his expression surprised.

"Wait, what?" He asked. "What did you say?"

"Uh…" Eijun blushed. Ashamed that he even dared to say that out loud. How can Miyuki ask him to repeat himself like that?

"I… I love you?" He stammered.

"You do?" Miyuki asked. "But, you have a girlfriend."

Yes. But he had a girlfriend.

"Wakana knew," he said. "We've already talked. And then she left."

The room went silent before Eijun continued, "so I wouldn't mind if you've become disgusted with me as well. I mean–"

"Sawamura–" Miyuki cut him, a hand rested on his cheek. "You really love me? You broke up with your girlfriend?"

Eijun's gaze focused on his blanket. "Yeah. To both."

He felt Miyuki's hand started to move and braced himself for the hurt. He expected Miyuki to leave, to tell him he's disgusting, to finally end his kindness with Eijun. EIjun was supposed to be the one who promised to protect the guy, Goddammit.

But he didn't expect a soft mass being pressed to his lips.

Eijun was shocked, but the hands caressed his cheek softly, and the lips coaxed him to relax. He couldn't help but enjoy Miyuki's kiss.

Eijun fluttered his eyes close.

 _Ah_ , his mind supplied. This is what he wanted. This is the kind of kiss that he had been imagined. Damn, for how long had he been in love with this guy? While going out with Aotsuki, even. He's such a jerk.

And Aotsuki is such a great girl.

 _I don't deserve her_ , he thought.

But for several while later, he couldn't think anymore. Because pressing his lips was Miyuki's, and encircling his body was his arms. He had never felt anything quite like heaven.

"Sawamura," he heard Miyuki whispered. "Sawamura," he chanted again, before he planted a kiss on Eijun's cheek. "Sawamura."

"What now?" Eijun chuckled.

Miyuki pulled his face away from Eijun's just a little bit, so he could gaze right into his eyes. Then he whispered, "I love you."

Eijun's eyes widened. And he blushed. "Ah– I–"

Miyuki wasn't having him stammering. He closed the gap between their mouth once again, his lip soft against Eijun's. It's the taste of tobacco, something he didn't expect from the older man. But then again, Miyuki was a man of _that_ world, so of course he's used to smoke and all that.

Eijun was enjoying the taste, enjoying the soft, sweet feeling, but suddenly, the lips open and there was tongue. He was surprised, so he gasped. And it was because he gasped that Miyuki prodded his tongue inside.

And _holy-_

The guy knew how to kiss that was for sure.

It wasn't a battle of dominance, nor was it an instant permission to take the lead. It was slow, it was playful. It was tongue rimming under his lips, wiping his teeth, and tentatively poked on his tongue. It was tongue slipping to his frenulum, lifting his own muscle, and circled on said appendage. It was also tongue licking his palate, tasting every inch of his inner mouth, and coaxing his own to enter the other's territory. It was tongue asking for a dance, invitations to taste each other.

Eijun melted into the kiss.

Wakana never kissed him like this.

He whimpered, and was glad that he was still on his bed, because he was sure his knee was about to fall off.

Miyuki responded his whimper by a growl of his own.

He took a hand away from Eijun's cheek, tracing forward so he could grab the back of his neck instead. His other arm slid lower and stopped moving when it encircled Eijun's waist.

And then Miyuki pulled.

It was awkward from where he sat, body folded to face sideways, but he paid it no mind. Because the playful kiss had turned in intensity. There was no more unsure, no more tentativity. There was only lust, driving both of their bodies hot.

Miyuki pulled, finally, and Eijun gasped for breath.

"Sawamura," he whispered, kisses moving to the corner of his mouth, his mandible, under his lips. "Sawamura," he whispered again as he kissed his neck. Eijun groaned and sticking his neck out on instinct.

He then felt the hand on his waist started to probe under his shirt. It was gentle caress, one that spoke how much he treasured his skin.

"Wait," Eijun whimpered.

Miyuki kissed his neck, moving from under his ear, to his adam's apples, and back to his tragus. His hand giving slow, sweet strokes on Eijun's skin. The sweetness fed him, increasing the oxytocins in him.

"Wait, Miyuki," Eijun said again, this time made a point to push Miyuki in that chest. _And holy–_ if his pectorals felt like this over the clothes he wondered how were they under it.

"Miyuki!"

"What's the matter, Sawamura?" Miyuki asked, his breath heavy from lust.

"Wait- we-" Eijun stuttered. "Are we doing this right here? Right now?"

"If you're talking about sex then yes, that's my intention."

"Se-" he spluttered. "Miyuki we're in a fucking _hospital_."

"Yes, I'm aware. And your nurse is coming in half an hour so–" he pushed forward to steal another kiss, but Eijun put a hand between them.

"Wait, Miyuki," he said, "I can't do this after all."

Miyuki paused, he pulled and he looked genuinely heart broken that Eijun felt like he was the absolute worthless shit. He said he's going to protect this guy when he's the reason Miyuki's making that face?

"I'm sorry, it's–" Eijun said. "I'm worthless," he cried. "I–"

"You said you love me," Miyuki whispered. "Was that a lie? Do you not want me?"

"I do!" Eijun cut him. "I do– but– it's–" he sniffed. "I'm going to be honest but I– I actually think, I loved you when I'm dating Wakana." He confessed, his heart heavy.

Miyuki had only showered him with love and sweetness, but surely once he knew Eijun's feeling branched when he's dating someone, he'd feel disgust. Goddamn, he's so fucking _dejected_. "I'm the worst, I'm the absolute asshole. I'm sorry, I loved you but you don't deserve–"

"Why are you still saying her name?" Miyuki cut him and dived in for another kiss.

"Sawamura do you love me?"

"Ah," he stammered. "I– I do, but–"

"Then shut up and let me kiss you," Miyuki growled. "And don't say no, because you're going to hurt my feelings."

Eijun looked at his face, mesmerized. "But… But I was an asshole!"

"I don't care what you are," Miyuki said. "If I love you, then I'd want you to love me. And if you do," Miyuki sighed. "That'd be very, very good."

Eijun mewled. _How can he be real?_

"You… you're alright with me? Even… even though I loved you while dating Wakana?" He asked.

"Sawamura do you love me now?" Miyuki asked again.

"I do! I do!" He exclaimed.

"Then I'm absolutely okay with you," Miyuki chuckled.

Eijun sniffed again, tears finally falling free from his eyes.

"But don't love anyone else when you're dating me?" Miyuki asked.

 _Date!_ His mind screamed. _Miyuki Kazuya is too kind!_

Eijun nodded. And he cried. So Miyuki kissed him again.

It was as sweet as before, but it was dirtier. Miyuki's hand resumed its journey toward under Eijun's clothes. It caressed, it felt, it loved. His other hand joined too, and with two hands, it was too easy to push his clothes upward.

Miyuki quickly divert his attention to the uncovered chest. He found a sternal crest so he kissed. He found a pectoral so he kissed. He found a nipple so he kissed. And Eijun yelped at that.

Miyuki soothed him, a hand making circles on Eijun's back to calm his crying, while the other doing sin to his other side of chest. Attacked by both mouth and hand, Eijun felt overwhelmed.

"Miyukiiii…" Eijun mewled.

He saw Miyuki looked up from his chest, his eyes fogged with lust.

"Sawamura," he heard Miyuki's voice. It's husky and it's making him shudder. "Sawamura," he repeated. "Do you," he swallowed. "Do you think we can? All the way?"

 _Huh?_ His brain didn't compute. He wanted that voice to whisper more, but it seemed like Miyuki was waiting for an answer. Now what did he say? Something about going all the way… oh. _Oh_.

"Uh," Eijun stammered, his face blushed red. "Yeah, I think." He said.

His heart paced even faster when he heard Miyuki coming even closer, one arm moved to turn Eijun's legs to face him, all the while careful not to put burden on his injured arm. He pushed for a kiss again. This time, Eijun circled his healthy arm around Miyuki's neck. God, he wished his arm would heal already.

Hospital pajamas are nice, because they're easy to remove. Miyuki proved his point by slightly pulling Eijun's pants down, and as easy as that, his Erection broke free. He didn't need to look to know Miyuki's wearing a surprised expression. But honestly, he didn't think that Miyuki would mind him going commando. It made things like this easier, although it's not his intention initially.

He let Miyuki fondle his hard on, his own hands travel to find Miyuki's zipper. He gasped as Miyuki started to play with his hand, going up and back down, up and down, repeatedly, in slow, savoring motion. It's like he's curious, like he's treasuring.

Eijun gave another gasp as he finally able to pull Miyuki's zipper down, his noise joined with Miyuki's groan as he released the man's dick from his underwear. He gave his own curious touch then. Circling, up, and down. It's certainly above average, almost like his, but slightly thicker. Miyuki hissed with every brush, retaliate a brush with a stroke, and then proceeded to make Eijun moan.

It's a hellish circle of lust.

They stroked each other of for a while, hands foreign with a new shape, dick foreign with new angle, but it was pleasure nonetheless. Until Miyuki slowed his pace, and his arm move, move to cup Eijun's balls, and then further down. And Eijun yelped.

"What–" he choked.

"Ah, sor–" Miyuki followed his shocked state. "I thought you're okay with going all the way?"

"Well, I do but–" Eijun blushed even more. "I thought I'll be the one fucking you, not– not the other way around!"

"What?" Miyuki sound surprised. "But I'm taking the lead, I thought I'll be the one doing the fucking?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds, neither moved.

"Miyuki let me top," he said.

"Hell, no! It's been a while since I used my ass," he answered. "You can let me top, Sawamura."

"No, no, no, no! I'm not prepped! It's … it's been a while! You can't just come in!" He panicked.

They stared again.

"So that means we can't go all the way?" Eijun meekly asked.

"Seem so," Miyuki answered. He looked annoyed.

"Oh," Eijun deflated. "Well, wanna just stroke each other off?" He asked.

He expected Miyuki to agree, and they could continue their previous activity. Honestly it was nice, being stroked by Miyuki. He had nice hands. And judging from how raging was the other man's penis, he could hardly say no. Wouldn't want that walk of shame.

And that's why he was very surprised when Miyuki answered instead, "Sorry,"

"Wha–" his questions, however, was cut short when Miyuki pushed him, arms strong and gentle at the same time, one hand steadied his weight and the other protected his bandaged arm from unnecessary movement. It was the softest fall he had ever done on a bed.

Miyuki then quickly pull his hands back and spread Eijun's legs. He blushed. He's embarrassed. But more than anything, he's scared. Was Miyuki going to do it anyway? Without consent?

"Relax," Miyuki said, although both his breath and his expression betrayed the word. "I'm not going to enter you. At least not yet."

"But I can't hold myself back much longer," he continued, and then aligned his cock to Eijun. He grabbed both with a hand, and the both of them moan at the contact. "You'll have to be satisfied with just this now."

Miyuki began to stroke, and Eijun instantly went on cloud nine. His ability to think went back to when Miyuki was stroking him. He gasped, moaned, tried to grab at anything that could contain his pleasure.

"Shit, Sawamura." Miyuki growled as he kept stroking them both.

He then bend his body forward, stole a peck at Eijun open mouth, and made a way to grab Eijun's arm. He guided them so it would settle at their penises. Getting the message, Eijun started to stroke alongside his companion. Or, currently lover, he supposed.

It was heaven.

They moaned, they gasped. They united their hands and timed themselves to stroke in unity. In that lust blinded moment, they kissed, they stroke, they matched themselves with the other, read the other, making sure that the other was feeling as much pleasure as each of them was feeling.

"I swear, Sawamura," he heard Miyuki groan. "Later, not now, but later. I'll make you mine," he growled. "For once and all."

"Mi… Miyuki," Eijun called. Because his voice was so husky it turned him on.

"Can I call you Eijun?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes Yes Yes! Please, Yes, Miyuki!" Eijun ranted.

"Eijun," Miyuki called, and Eijun shivered, he moaned, foot fingers clenched. Because _Fuck. Voice_.

"Eijun," Miyuki tried again. "Call me Kazuya."

"Kazuya!" He obeyed instantly. Eijun writhed, he finally open his eyes and tried to see. Above him was Miyuki, who was thrusting like mad, fingers quickly and expertly working them both. His eyebrows were furrowed, eyes dazed, but that gaze clearly had been watching Eijun and never had he tore his gaze. Eijun's heart fluttered at that.

"Kazuya! Yes! Yes! Kazuya, please! I'm close, please!" Eijun cried.

"Shit Eijun," Miyuki growled, his body bent even further to align Eijun's.

"Come," he commanded. "Come with me, EIjun."

Eijun shivered, his vision white, and he could only felt ecstasy. Bliss. He came, violently so, all his spurts went and splashed on his stomach, the sheet, and some on Miyuki's hand and stomach.

"Fuck," he heard Miyuki growled and he whimpered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit." Miyuki ranted. "Eijun," he said, "You're mine. Mine." And with that he groaned, and he came, his seed joining Eijun's, pooling at the sheet and between their body.

The seconds after endorphine rush were always silence. There were no words, no movements, only pants and the clock ticking.

"Fuck," Eijun, the first to retain his sanity, spoke. "That was awesome."

"Yeah," Miyuki chuckled. "Next time, I'm topping you."

"You wish."

"Uh-uh. It's the truth. In fact, I'm already topping you now. See? I'm on top of you. It's only natural."

Eijun produced a gasp of horror. He struggled, he tried to remove the man, to reverse their position, but Miyuki surprisingly had a pretty high amount of strength. He only laughed as Eijun struggled under him like a fish.

"Try harder," he remarked.

"You jerk!" Eijun screeched.

"Hahaha!"

Later, Miyuki cleaned him and his sheet with wet wipes. Luckily there wasn't much in the sheet, more of their cum landed on their bodies. Eijun took a Shower with Miyuki tending him, cleaning and making sure his bandaged hand stay out of water.

Eijun looked at Miyuki's own plastic covered wound. He asked if Miyuki wanted to help with bathing as well, but Miyuki only waved on him and only washed from abdomen downwards.

When they stepped out of the shower, they were clean, and the sheet had already been replaced. Eijun grumbled and was sure that he wouldn't be able to show his face as usual in this hospital anymore. Miyuki only laughed at that, that ass.

"Miyuki?" Eijun asked after they both seated nicely.

"Hmm?"

"You're really fine with me?" He asked, and had gotten a pinch on his nose in return.

"No takebacks," Miyuki said. "Also, I told you to call me Kazuya."

Eijun smiled. "Kazuya," he tried.

"Yeah, Eijun."

* * *

"Kazu-chan," he finally knew the name he was about to call.

* * *

"I'm still pissed," Aotsuki said. "You know, if it's not for me you wouldn't even realize your feelings, Ei-chan. But I'm kind enough to help you, see? Please remember here that I was your girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, Wakana-sama! Please humbly use this worthless me for your benefit!" Eijun answered his room mate with a clap on his head.

"Hmm, can I ask for anything then?" She thought out loud.

"Anything."

She gave Eijun a glare for that answer. "Open ended consent are dangerous, Ei-chan. What if I ask you to break up with Miyuki-san and went back with me?"

Eijun looked stricked. "That's–"

"I won't allow it." Another voice answered them from outside of Eijun's private room.

Both Eijun and Aotsuki turned at the source.

"He's out there?" Eijun asked in hushed tone, blushed beyond belief.

"He's extremely possessive, I'll give him that," Aotsuki scowled. "When you were first admitted, he wouldn't have you in the ward, so he moved you to this private room."

"He did?" Eijun asked, surprised. "I thought it's Kuramochi?"

Aotsuki shrugged. "I think Kuramochi-san was involved somehow, but he's the one doing everything to get you first class treatment. Even before he got himself admitted in that other hospital," she said. "You're loved, Ei-chan."

Eijun blushed at that.

"Which is to be expected. I won't pull back if my opponent is any lesser," she huffed.

Eijun laughed. "You're so cool, Wakana," he said.

Upon hearing Eijun's laugh, Miyuki knocked on Eijun's door and poked his head between the fissures.

"You done talking?" He asked.

"Stand back, Miyuki Kazuya. I _told_ you this is our break up talk and I don't want to be interrupted!" Aotsuki scolded.

Miyuki huffed and close the door.

Eijun could only laugh. Aotsuki joined him soon after.

"Kominato would be pissed if he know," Aotsuki said.

Eijun winced. "Yea, I haven't told Harucchi. It's gonna be very scary. Can I count on you to hide my body when he's done with me?"

"You had that privilege when I was your girlfriend. Denied." She answered. "Also Kanemaru-kun too."

"Yeah, he's been the guy who kept telling me to stay faithful."

"What about Furuya."

"Ah, he's going to raise his guard more now that he knew I'm into men. Not that he didn't knew before, but–"

"I knew you were seeing men too, Ei-chan!" Aotsuki exclaimed. "Ah, what a poor soul I am. Not only do I need to keep my guy off girls, I have to watch out for other men too."

Eijun had the decency to look sad. "Sorry," he said.

"Don't worry. I'm too glad to let you go," she stuck his tongue.

Eijun only laughed. Aotsuki really was an incredible woman. He didn't want to make Eijun sad, he also knew Eijun didn't want to end their friendship. So despite whatever she's feeling, she's making herself look strong in front of him. She at least deserved to know his feelings to her.

"Wakana, I actually loved you, you know," he said. Miyuki was quiet, because they had talked about this.

"What I felt when we were dating, it's not just a simple urge to protect you or anything. You're strong, you're kind, and to me, you're always this awesome friend. I really loved you," he said. "But then, Miyuki came and before I realized it, I fell for him too."

Wakana replied his speech with silence.

"I'm sorry. I'm an absolute asshole," he ended cautiously.

Eijun was afraid he's making her upset, but then the corner of her lip rose. "Ok," she said. Simply. Strongly. Like the awesome woman she was.

"You still promise that you'll protect me, Ei-chan?" She asked.

"Always," he instantly said. "Although I'm no longer your boyfriend, whenever you're sad, whenever you feel you're in danger, you can always call me. Anytime. I'll do anything to save you. Even if it's only to chase away some cockr–"

" _Don't_ you dare say their name!" Aotsuki warned.

Eijun laughed. "I'll always come for you, Wakana," he said. "You're my best friend."

Aotsuki didn't answer for a while. Her eyes closed, but her lips smiled. So Eijun could only assume it was a good thing.

"All right, I think I've kept your boyfriend jealous enough," she said, then she rose from her seat. "If anyone asking, I'm breaking up with you, Ei-chan."

"Roger that," he saluted.

Upon hearing the sound, Miyuki once again made his head prominent in the door. "You're leaving?" He asked.

"Ugh," Aotsuki rolled her eyes. "No wonder I lost, he's so smitten."

She threw both her arms up and stomped out.

Miyuki approached Eijun and sat where Aotsuki did before. He took Eijun's newly unbandaged arms. He pulled it for a kiss.

"I'm glad that you're healed," he said.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Eijun countered.

"Are you glad to?" Miyuki asked.

"Well, duh!" Eijun laughed. "I can finally start working again. Tanba-san's very crazy at giving asignments, see."

He didn't get an answer. When he turned, he saw Miyuki was staring pensively at his hand.

"Miyuki?" He asked.

"Eijun," Miyuki said. "Are you glad that it's me?"

Eijun replied the question with a smile. He then put his other hand on top of Miyuki's, and when Miyuki looked at him, he added extra teeth to his smile.

"You're kind, you're sweet, you took a bullet for me, you give me first class hospital treatment when all I did was promised to protect you and then forget about you," he said. "Of course I'm glad it's you."

Miyuki replied Eijun's childish smile with one of his own, that was this one smirk that had EIjun smitten unconsciously since their first meeting. He leaned in and gave Eijun's lip a peck.

Eijun leaned as well and prolonged that simple touch.

He was happy, because he could finally be with Miyuki. Something that had been gnawing at him finally completed. Fulfilled. He felt whole.

He wouldn't trade Miyuki for anything.

* * *

And he's happy that Eijun was finally his.

 _Mine_.

Yeah, thought. Yeah.

 **The End**

* * *

This is The End.  
Of the story.

This is where you get the fluffy ending with slight angst, where all the characters are happy (except a few ones, ofc), and when you won't be confused/annoyed/pissed/wanttofliptable af.  
So stop.

Unless you pretty much want to be hurt.

* * *

Thank you for proceeding this story

Reviews are very much appreciated


	8. When Everything's Supposed to Make Sense

Life's a bitch

* * *

WARNING! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT

Please check some checklist below, and give a check whenever one fits you (you can choose more than one)

I'm not okay with rape  
I'm not okay with underage sex  
I'm not okay with (maybe) mind break  
I'm not okay with (maybe) dark character  
I don't want a roller coaster of emotion  
I just want to read fluff

Thank you for finishing the checklist. Now please look at your result. If you have any, even if it's just ONE CHECKED, then for the health of your own mind, please either GET OUT of this story or just GO BACK to the previous chapter.  
THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WAS THE RIGHT FLANGST (fluff + angst) to close the story. What we have here is just the EXPLANATION, and MIYUKI'S BACKGROUND, which had briefly mentioned in previous chapters. And I'm #sorrynotsorry for putting that teaser in previous chapter.

But if you defy your sanity safety mechanism or curious enough, then by all mean, please proceed.

* * *

 **Confined**

Chapter Extra

He knew several things from the day he could start to remember.

First, his name was Kazu-chan. Second, he had no mother, no father, no house, but he had Aunty Haru and the orphanage. Third, life suck.

"Yah! Look! That's Kazuya! He's motherless!" he would often hear.

"Motherless Kazuya is stupid! Stupid!"

"Bet your mother don't want you!"

"Rather than bullying me, you should learn how to speak," he would reply. "After all don't you think being motherless is better than… brainless?"

He would come back home then, face bruised and eyes black. His heart hurt the most for realizing that he wasn't normal. That maybe he was in the orphanage because nobody wanted him, nobody needed him.

But then Ei-chan would came, screaming as he made his steps from where he first Kazuya. He would fuss, and although his hands that touched Kazuya's wounds hurts, he was warm.

"Kazu-chan! You're bullied!" He would scream, aghast. "Who is bad to Kazu-chan!?" He would demand angrily. And Kazuya just knew that whatever name that came from his mouth would be subjected to crying mess tomorrow. Nobody mess with Ei-chan's family. He's young, barely able to make coherent sentences, and younger than some of the kids in orphanage, including Kazuya. But he's like the hero who comes to everyone's aid.

But Kazuya refused to speak the name of those idiots. Their names weren't worth remembering. After all, Ei-chan was the one worth the most to Kazuya. So Kazuya would only speak Ei-chan's name.

"Ei-chan," he said. "I'm okay."

"No! You're bullied! You're not okay!" Ei-chan would scream. And then he must realize that talking to Kazuya was impossible, so he would call for Aunty Haru.

And Aunty haru would come, every single time. She would be down on her knees, arm wrapping both Kazuya and Ei-chan, and her voice singing loving praises. Kazuya felt warm.

So maybe life wasn't all that bad.

Kazuya was a bright child. He's smart, he liked reading, but mostly he liked strategize game. He mostly like shogi, but Ei-chan would ask him to join them playing baseball. It was fun. Especially the catcher position. He could play with Ei-chan and strategizing at the same time. He fell in love with baseball.

He also fell in love with Ei-chan. He knew because talking with Ei-chan give him the same feeling with reading his favorite book.

And that's why he said one day, "when I'm big, I'm going to marry Ei-chan."

Ei-chan, the not brightest kid that he was, albeit a very warm one, apparently didn't know what the word 'marry' is. But he looked like he's happy with the idea when Kazuya explained. So Kazuya smiled as well.

Ei-chan was warm and Aunty Haru was warm, too. But still some of the orphanage kids didn't like him.

"You're just using Ei-chan!" A kid would say. "You're evil!"

"Ei-chan wanted to play with me," he would reply matter-of-factly.

"No! Ei-chan is just kind!" The kid's friend would say.

"Ei-chan only pities you! He hates you!"

"That's not true. If it is then he won't play with me!" Kazuya would say, his anger slightly rose. "You're just jealous!"

And the kid would then punch him. But he didn't feel the pain. He felt pain more when he thought Ei-chan actually hated him. Did Ei-chan hate him? Did he not want him too? Did nobody actually want Kazuya?

But Ei-chan would come then, like the hero he was. He would chase the kids, nag them for bullying Kazuya. He would come to Kazuya's aid. And then he would sing Kazuya promises of always protecting him forever.

So maybe life wasn't bad.

Or that was what he naively thought so.

Life wasn't bad because Ei-chan was with him. That's what Kazuya thought. That was also what the entire orphanage thought. Because Ei-chan was their source of happiness. And life, the bitch that it was, wanted to take Ei-chan away from them.

Some people came. Some people offered moneys. Kazuya was small, but he knew Aunty Haru needed the money. So when some people wanted to take Ei-chan for money, Kazuya knew, despite not willing to let Ei-chan go, Aunty Haru would.

"It's okay," Ei-chan said when the kids cried.

"Are you really going, Ei-chan?" the little ones asked.

And Ei-chan looked like he wanted to cry already.

The kids didn't want Ei-chan to go. Kazuya didn't want Ei-chan to go. So Kazuya said, "But you promised to marry me, Ei-chan."

After hearing him, Ei-chan couldn't let his guard up anymore. He cried, because not just the kids, not just Kazuya, but also Ei-chan didn't want to go.

Kazuya panicked. Why would he let Ei-chan cry? Ei-chan had been kind, Ei-chan had always protected him. He couldn't let Ei-chan cry. Ei-chan had protected him, so Kazuya would protect Ei-chan too.

So Kazuya hugged him, like Ei-chan would do whenever he think Kazuya cried. "It's alright," Kazuya said. "This time I'll protect Ei-chan."

Ei-chan cried then. For all night long. And Kazuya always be beside Ei-chan. He didn't like he wanted to go. He clinged more to Kazuya, played more with the kids, hung out more with the older kids. And he would be upset when someone asked him whether he would leave the orphanage.

Ei-chan didn't want to go, until one day, he saw the loan shark came to Aunty Haru.

Kazuya was old, and so were several children. They were used to this event. The smaller children, however, Aunty Haru would always tell them to hide. So only a few of them knew how hard Aunty Haru had been dealing with money.

One of the younger children was Ei-chan. And today was his first meeting with the yakuzas.

Kazuya couldn't hold Ei-chan, couldn't tell him to hide. And he could only stare helplessly as Ei-chan was held by those people.

And when they finally went back, the kids fussed over Aunty Haru. Ei-chan being the first. They would cook her something to eat, make her something to drink, and ask her to play. They would try to cheer her, like usual.

But then Ei-chan came.

"Kazu-chan," Ei-chan had said. "Those people," he hesistated. "If I go with them, they will give Aunty Haru money?"

"Yeah. Or that's the story at least." Kazuya had answered. "But Ei-chan, didn't you say that you don't want to leave here?"

Ei-chan hadn't looked like he wanted to go. But that time, he looked more determined than he had been since the couple came and asked Ei-chan to come with them.

"At least they're not yakuza," he had said, spatting at his last sentence.

And Ei-chan changed.

He would look with this sad face, he would play and then would smile sadly. And not just Kazuya. The kids also noticed the change. They asked Kazuya what happened, but he couldn't bear to say it himself.

 _If Ei-chan go, he will only be sad_ , Kazuya had thought. Not just Ei-chan, but the kid as well.

But if Kazuya go, nobody would miss him as much.

Maybe Ei-chan. But then Ei-chan had plenty of other friends. He could easily forget Kazuya. After all, no one wanted Kazuya. Only Ei-chan and Aunty Haru.

And beside, he can't make Ei-chan cry.

So Kazuya came to Aunty Haru when the couple visited again. Their names were Miyuki, he was told. And yes, they would take Kazuya in Ei-chan's place, he was told.

Aunty Haru had cried, but Kazuya could only assure her. He wished he could call Ei-chan, he would know how to make Aunty Haru happy again. But Ei-chan couldn't know that Kazuya was about to go. Not until he was several distances away, anyway. Because then, he would make Ei-chan cried.

"What's your name little guy?" the man asked him when they ride their car. Nobody was outside saying goodbye to him. It's sad.

"I'm Kazuya." He said after he put down the drink he got from the man. It's sweet. Kazuya didn't really like it.

"Kazuya, huh," the woman said. "What a really boyish name," she spat.

"Alright, Kazuya," the man said again. "From now on, your name is Miyuki. Can you read?"

He nodded.

"Good," the man said, and then pulled a tissue to write. "Here. This is how you write it."

御幸

"Miyuki," he muttered.

"Yeah, beautiful, right?" The man patted his head.

Kazuya looked up from where he was seated beside the tall man. This is the first time someone had given him a name. He didn't know how heart warming that felt.

He needed to say thanks. Thank you for the name, thank you for the money.

Thank you for picking me over Ei-chan and let Ei-chan find happiness in the orphanage.

But he didn't know who to thank, so he asked, "Is that what Uncle and Aunty's name too? What's your first name?"

However his innocent question was squashed when the woman suddenly laughed this really high pitched sound that hurt Kazuya's ears. "Name? My name? Oh my God, ahaha!"

The man beside him only looked down sadly.

The woman then stopped laughing and he turned to see Kazuya and the man. "Look, child. I'm sorry to crush your hope, but I'm not here to play family," she said. "If you need me or something you can call me 'Mama'. But I doubt we'll see each other often."

"That one over there, he's Tooru. He's in charge of you and several others."

 _Several others?_ He thought. Does the house have a lot of people? Will he have siblings again? And what does the woman… _Mama_ meant by them not seeing each other often?

He was about to ask, but then the car stopped.

"Oh, we've arrived," the woman exclaimed.

And suddenly, the door on Kazuya's side was thrown open. He jumped, surprised. From the other side of the door, several others greeted him. They were all like the man– Tooru. Tall, army cut, buff, and formal tux. The difference is just these people wear glasses and something around their ears. Much more like their driver than Tooru.

"Welcome back," the men greeted.

Mama, however, confidently strode out of the car and went into the huge building they were just dropped in front of.

"Ah, wait," Kazuya said, tried to get down from the car himself, chasing his… parent? Would it be alright to call her that?

"Oh, right!" Mama stopped, she then turned and faced Kazuya. "Tooru," she called instead. "Fuuji-san really wanted a new one today. So prepare Miyuki well, would you?"

She sauntered then, didn't even bother to wait for Tooru to reply, her bun bounced with her steps, red dress flaring as it had always been every time she visit the orphanage.

"Certainly, madam," Tooru had answered.

However Kazuya frowned. Because _who the hell call their family with family name?_

"Miyuki-kun?" Tooru called. "Your things will be put in your room. Now can you please follow me?"

He also didn't wait for Kazuya to answer, or to ask why was he called Miyuki. So Kazuya couldn't help but following him blindly.

"Wait, Tooru," he still called however. Tooru didn't stop at his voice. "Tooru!" He called, feet running to catch up with Tooru's. And finally he stopped.

"Do I need to remind you that I'm still a child? Geez." He sighed.

"Sorry, Miyuki-kun," he said and opened a room. "Please come in."

Miyuki squinted his eyes at him, but coming into the room nonetheless.

It was classic Japanesse room. Six tatami wide. The door was a sliding door, almost like a genkan, but from wood. The walls were decorated with another genkan, ones that were just for show and not actually a way out. There were several jars and vases decorating the room. In the middle, a futon was laid, several pillows covering it. There was a western style chandelier hanging from the roof. It didn't go with the Japanese style, but it spoke wealth like the rest of the room.

Kazuya gaped.

This was the first time he had ever seen something so beautiful.

"Is.. Is this my room?" He asked. Damn, if Ei-chan was the one to come, he would be able to enjoy this room. He's starting to feel bad.

"No, unfortunately not," Tooru answered. "Your room is on the other side of the building. This is the guest room."

"Guest room?" Kazuya asked. "As in, rooms for guests? But it's so beautiful!"

Tooru only smiled. He went in passed Kazuya and sat on the futon. "Please come here, Miyuki-kun," he called.

Kazuya frowned again.

"I've been meaning to ask. But why do you call me Miyuki?" He asked as he stepped towards Tooru. "Isn't that your family name?"

Tooru didn't answer, but he indicated Kazuya to sit with him on the futon. Kazuya did, and internally feeling elated with the softness of the futon. Tooru crawled closer to him and grabbed both his hands. Then he pushed Kazuya down.

His breath hitched, surprised.

"Wha– What are you doing, Tooru?"

"No, it's not our family name," Tooru said instead. He then touched Kazuya's waist with another hand, and flipped his child body. Kazuya oomphed as his face met the futon.

"There were several names on this house, and we each have our own work," Tooru had said. "Your name in this house starting from today is Miyuki."

"Work?" Kazuya asked, still trying to break free from Tooru's hold. However Tooru was too strong he easily pinned Kazuya's arms with a hand.

"Yes," Tooru answered. And Kazuya had gotten a sudden chill now that Tooru's previous warmth left his voice. "And this would be your job starting from today, Miyuki-kun."

Suddenly, Kazuya felt his pants yanked down.

He blushed. "What– What are you doing Tooru!?" He asked.

But Tooru didn't answer.

"Tooru?" Kazuya asked again, yelled. He tried to angle his head back but Tooru's big arm pinned his view. "Tooru, what? What's happening?" He kicked his feet, wiggling his cold butt, bereft without clothes, but he still met with nothing. "Toor– ack!"

His struggled halted when suddenly something cold was on his butt.

"Cold– It's co– What's that? Tooru?" Kazuya asked, but he still met nothing. His arms couldn't move. He couldn't look back. His butt was cold. He's embarrassed. And he's scared. He started to felt hot around his eyes.

"Tooru?" He asked, but this time his voice cracked.

"Ssh," he heard Tooru whispered, and he was almost glad. But then he felt someone touched his butt.

"Ah–" he shouted, embarrassed. "No, Tooru! Don't!"

But Tooru didn't answer anymore. His hands moved, it stroke all over Kazuya's butt. Tooru's hands were making the cold thing spread. "Ah, no! It's cold! What are you doing?" Kazuya panicked, feet kicked.

Tooru still didn't answer, much to his frustration.

"Stop…" He said weakly, tears once again threatening to fall. "Stop, Tooru! I'm scared! Wha–"

He was babbling again, but then he felt Tooru touching– touching–

"NO!" Kazuya yelled, feet kicked with more vigor. He's crying now. "No! No! You can't– That's dirty!"

But Tooru still didn't answer. His hands moved again, now grabbing one of Kazuya's thigh harshly and he pushed. Kazuya tried to struggle again, but he couldn't now. "Nooo!" He still cried.

Then Tooru started to touch that place again, that place where Kazuya poop. And Kazuya struggled again. "No! No! Don't!" But he couldn't move much because Tooru's big hands were holding him.

And then, Tooru stroked that place.

"Ah–" Kazuya gasped, surprised.

He stroked again.

"Tooru! Hic. Wha– hic. What are you doing? Hic." Kazuya asked, his eyes now unable to see due to tears. His glasses had fallen somewhere around his head when he struggled. "Don't– Hic. Tooru! That's dirty! Hic."

Tooru didn't answer him again. He just stroked. And stroked. And stroked.

And Kazuya just cried and cried.

It was embarrassing. It was scary. No, Kazuya didn't want to be here! He didn't want to be with Tooru! He wanted to be out of here! He needed Ei-chan to save him. _Ei-chan_ , _save me_!

"Eichaaannn… hic." He cried, because no matter how he struggled, his little body couldn't break free.

And it was until he couldn't say anything other than garbled words and jumbles of mess, that he finally felt Tooru stop stroking that place. He also felt the pressure on his thigh was lifted. But Tooru's hand on Kazuya's hands didn't move, and he felt so tired he couldn't move a muscle. So even though Kazuya wanted to turn and asked Tooru what happened, he couldn't.

Kazuya could only think that this– whatever this is had already ended. He was ready to sigh and wipe on his snot and tears whenever his arms were released.

But not long after Kazuya was relaxed, he felt something touched him again in that dirty place. Something cold, like the first thing that touched his butt. So he gasped, "Wha–"

And didn't manage to finish his sentence because. It. _Hurts_.

He opened his mouth, he tried to scream. But he couldn't. He couldn't find his voice, couldn't find his strength. All his sense only focused on something strange was shoved into his… _dirty place_.

It's, honestly felt like he pooped. Like if he pooped a very, very huge poo. It hurt. It burned.

He clenched his sphincter on instinct, trying to push the foreign thing out.

"Nooo!" He cried, fresh tears flowing freely on his cheek. "Noo! What– What's that?"

Then the thing started to move out, like when his poop started to slide out. And he was almost thankful, but then the thing moved back, shoving against his anal muscle.

"Ah!" He cried. "No, no, no!"

The thing moved back again, and then went back in again. It stimulated new batch of tears from Kazuya every time it repeated the cycle.

"Noo! What's that? It's scary!" He cried. "Ei-chan! Help! It's scary!" He yelled. Or he intended to yell anyway. His crying made any words coming out of him incomprehensive.

"Miyuki," a voice called. "Miyuki," it called again. "Kazuya," it said finally, and Kazuya realized that he was being called.

"It's allright, ssh." The voice whispered.

"Ei-chan!" Kazuya cried. "Ei-chaann!" He cried again, clinging on the voice to calm him down. He had never felt like this. When he pooped, it was a one way out from his ass, never going in and out like this. Is this what happened when his poop moved in weird way? It's making his ass numb, it's making his body hot, it's making his pee pee tingling, and it's making him scared.

"Ei-chan," he called instead between tears. "It's weird… hic. I'm scared, hic. My ass, hic. My pee pee. Hic."

And the force suddenly stilled after Kazuya cried that. It was silence that was enough for Kazuya to take a breather. But then, something else was pushed into his ass again. And this time it burnt worse.

"Arrgh!" He cried. "Nooo! No! Don't do that, noo! Stop! Ei-chan save!" He yelled again, each word met with nothing, like it had always been since he touched the futon.

The thing, two of them now, started to move again. And it hurt. It burned. And Kazuya didn't want any of this.

"Nooo!" He cried. He struggled, again, to no avail.

And Kazuya couldn't believe it, but while something strange was done to his ass, he suddenly felt like peeing. Is this what would happen if your poo moved weirdly.

"Noo! Hic. I, wait, hic. I want to pee! Hic." Kazuya cried, yelled. And his effort was met with the things in his ass stilled. Everything stilled, long enough this time, so Kazuya took his time crying.

And suddenly the weight on his arms was lifted. Only for the appendage to move under his body, to touch–

"Ah no!" Kazuya cried. "Don't touch it! It's dirty! I– I already want to pee– No!"

But his yells were once again replied with none. The hand started to touch and grab his penis, and then stroked it as well. Kazuya was embarrassed, he was scared, and he really, really need to pee his penis felt weird. "No! I'm– ah!"

The more the hand stroke, the more he felt the tingling. And then he felt like someone tickled his back, crawling to his neck, and spread to his entire body. And it felt– It felt– weird. But not bad weird. It's good weird. It's making him curling his toes, grabbing the sheet with his now free hands, and it's making him want to pee more.

"No!" Kazuya cried. "Bathroom hic. Ba– hic. Please! Hic."

"That's not pee." He heard someone whispered to his ears. "That's come. When you feel like this, you need to say, 'I'm coming'."

"Nu– I– hic. Ah– I'm hic. Ei-ch–"

"'I'm coming'. _Say it, Miyuki_."

"I'm– hic. Ah I'm co– coming!"

And then, it's suddenly something that Kazuya had never felt before. It was the satisfaction almost like when he finally able to pee after holding it in. But it wasn't quite like that. It was new to him, a sensation that blinded his vision, that dulled his sense, one that gave pleasant buzz to his ears. He could only feel… relaxed. It wasn't like his previous fear. He's still scared, he's still embarrassed, but he somehow couldn't care about that. All he knew was that he's feeling… pleasant. At peace. Good. Yeah, he felt good.

And after white it was dark for Kazuya.

When he woke up, it was to lit chandelier and chilly weather. The ventilation didn't gave sunlight like before, so he could only assume that it's night.

"Miyuki-kun?" He heard. "Miyuki-kun?" Once more.

Kazuya blinked and was met with a buff build. "Miyuki-kun, are you feeling alright?" The buff man said.

Kazuya only blinked, his mind unfocused. That was not the wall in orphanage. Where was he?

Oh, right.

He was adopted. And then he was picked away from the orphanage, because Ei-chan shouldn't be. And then he was driven into this building. And this was Tooru. And then, and then he was–

As realization of what had been done to him, Kazuya struggled. He screamed. He tried to get out. Or that was his intentions anyway.

However all struggles were cut short when he realized that he couldn't move his arms and legs, and his screams only came out as muffled sound.

"Sshh." Tooru shushed him, trying to calm him. But there's no way he could be calm when his arms were bound and his mouth were gagged.

"It's alright, Miyuki-kun," he said. "I've already prepped you, so it won't hurt."

What? Prepped? Hurt? What is he talking about! Kazuya was scared. He wanted to go home. Why couldn't he go home? Ei-chan–

"Oh, is that the new boy?" He heard some other voice said, one that he had never heard before. And Kazuya shivered.

He turned to the voice and saw another man, a shorter than Tooru, around the height of Aunty Haru's. And the man was fat. His carelessly put yukata doing nothing to conceal all that extra weight. But seeing him scared Kazuya. Who the hell was he?

"I believe you've already prepped him," the man said again.

"Yes," Miyuki heard Tooru answered. "Three fingers, like you requested."

"Good, good," the man said, satisfied. "No cocks?"

"No. We've checked. He's tight," Tooru said again. "Like your request."

"Good, good. Very good." The man nodded again. Then he made his way and sat next to where Kazuya laid. He whimpered.

"Oh, little one," the man said, his smile scary. "Why are you so scared? We're going to have a good time, you know."

The man extended a hand to Kazuya's ass and Kazuya shrieked. He remembered everything that had happened with Tooru before, and he started to cry again.

"Aw, he's shivering," the man cooed. "That's just so cute, boy. I'm going to have a lot of fun with you. See?" The man asked, and a hand went to the fissure of his yukata to reveal his penis. And Kazuya whimpered. It was… big. Huge. It was at least thrice the size of Kazuya's.

"You're making this old man happy, little boy," he continued.

The man then crawled further into Kazuya. He tried to run, but it was futile with arms tied and feet numb. Why couldn't he move his feet?

"Oh, now," the man said, then he held Kazuya's shoulder and turned him on his back. Now face to face, Kazuya could saw the man's face better. And his penis.

"Your name is Miyuki, right? Beautiful, I like it," the man ranted. "You'll help this old man feel happy, right, boy?"

Kazuya cried, he screamed, but all was futile. He watched the man rustled around his crotch, and let another sound when he felt something was pushing into his ass. Again.

"Good. Cry for me, Miyuki-chan."

And that was all he could hear before his own muffled scream and buzzes took his hearing. All the sensation he could feel was hurt. Burn. The thing Tooru had done before was nothing compared to this. This is more hurt! This is more burn! He's hurting.

"Ah, so tight, so tight," the man laughed. "Virgin boys are the best."

Kazuya screamed, struggled. But his arms were tied and the man held his feet. His vision blurred, and all he could made out was the line of the man's chest. When he looked up, the man were looking down to met his eyes.

Kazuya couldn't help it. It burned. It _burned_. _Ei-chan where are you?_

"Satou-san, he's bleeding," he heard a more familiar voice said.

"Oh, yeah. That's the thing with fucking virgins. They like to bleed," the fat man's voice rang. "Did you drug him?"

"Yes, since it's his first time we gave him oral dose."

"Then no problem. He'll feel great. Nobody wouldn't with sildenafil in their system, neither would this boy," the man said. "And look, his pretty little weenie is up already."

Then Kazuya felt his penis being touched again.

"Hey, Miyuki-chan," the man called him. "Let's play more."

He then stroke Kazuya's penis, and he screamed. Because it's that weird feeling again. It's good weird. But then the man moved and his ass burn. But his penis felt good. It… hurt… good… burned… good…

And it didn't take long until Kazuya's scream turned into moan. Because he was feeling weird, the good weird.

"Ah, I'm close. Miyuki-chan, come with me?"

 _Come? Where to?_ His mind wandered. But, but he couldn't go right now. He couldn't possibly. Because it's burned, and it's good. And Miyuki felt like he's going to pee again. No, that's different. Not pee. It's… come, right?

"Miyuki, say it. Say what I taught you," he heard a familiar voice called. Right when he was feeling good, before he started feeling very, very good.

Right, he needed to say something. What was the word? It was… It was…

"I'mma ghom," Kazuya said through his gag.

And then that feeling once more. The feeling of bliss. Feeling of calmness. He could see the white he saw before, the one that made him curl his toes. And once again, after white, he welcomed the darkness.

When he came again, it was to a room, smaller than the one he's in before. He was on a futon as well, also not as fluffy as before. He was in a yukata, previous clothing thrown to unknown. From the corner of his eyes, he saw his stuff stacked at the corner of the room.

His ass hurt and burned, yet the pleasant feeling that had been circulating in his blood streams couldn't be felt anymore. All that left was pain. And Kazuya could only cry.

He tried to move as well, but his lower body was too hurt to be moved. His feet felt too numb.

"Good morning," Kazuya heard someone said, and he quickly snapped his head up.

"I see you're awake," Tooru said, inviting himself in. He then put a tray in front of Kazuya's futon. "Breakfast?"

Kazuya only gave him a glare. He had trusted him, thought he was going to be his new family. Why would they hurt Kazuya?

Tooru only give him a sad stare. "Before you ask or try, no, you can't run away from here," he started. "And that last night, it was your job. It's going to be what you're doing every night starting from now."

"Why?" Kazuya said, voice croaked from how much he screamed.

"It's what madam– Mama do. He works little boys like you."

 _Little boys like him?_ His mind repeated. Then, then if Ei-chan had came…

"If Ei-chan agreed to come with you, then will he be treated like this too?"

Tooru huffed at that. "Madam had wanted a healthy and cheerful child," he offered. But he didn't correct Kazuya's word.

So it's true. They also tried to hurt Ei-chan.

"Eat your breakfast," Tooru said when Kazuya didn't give him any more questions. "You're going to need the energy for tonight."

"Tonight?" Kazuya exclaimed, aghast. "You're going to do that to me again?"

Tooru gave him a sad smile again. "It's your job. So yes, you're going to do it again."

He whimpered at that, tears once again wet his cheek. He didn't want to be hurt like that again! He wanted to be with Ei-chan!

But then Tooru suddenly throw his arms around Kazuya, his small build drowned in the mass that was Tooru's body.

"I'm sorry, Kazuya-kun," Tooru said, his voice sad. "I can't help you get away from the hurt. But I promise I'll make your life here better," he said. "I promise."

Kazuya felt the warmth. The warmth made him remember Ei-chan. And Aunty Haru. And although annoying, the rest of the orphans. But he couldn't. Because right now he's stuck in here.

Because right now, he's stuck, instead of Ei-chan. So that Ei-chan wouldn't have to be tortured like he was.

So life was a bitch, after all.

He cried with all his might in Tooru's embrace.

It took him several hours to realize that his room wasn't his alone, and he was to rooming together once again.

It took him three days to learn that working meant meals two times a day, and trying to escape meant hungry stomach on the job.

It took him a little bit more than half a year to realize what he was doing was sex.

It took him less a year to realize that he was a favorite.

It took him a year and a half to realize that even after him, Mama kept bringing new orphans and made them a prostitute.

True to his words, Tooru always tried to make Kazuya's days better. He would help him with the clean up. He would defend him when a customer tried an impossible request. He would hide a portion of his dinner for him when said impossible customer made a complaint which result in no-dinner-punishment. He was also the only one who called Kazuya "Kazuya-kun" rather than his famous stage name, "Miyuki-chan".

Tooru was also the one who taught him when he'd been unable to go to school. They were given a home-schooling tutor, one that was more a jerk than an inspirer –the building was hidden as one which hold and take care of several children after all, they couldn't left them uneducated. But the lesson had been so dull that Kazuya quickly grew bored of it. He enjoyed talking politics and strategy with Tooru, and sometimes playing catch in the backyard where usually customers could do outdoor sex.

Not just to him, Tooru was kind to every single kid that was in his charge. Kazuya thought, it was rather lucky that his caretaker was Tooru. The one that one of his roommate had put customers as his number one, and he would encourage any kind of play as long as said customer gave him a few silent money. Kazuya couldn't imagine if he had been the one with that jerk.

He also kept watch on the orphanage whenever he can, which was not much. And Tooru was how Kazuya knew that Ei-chan had been admitted in a hospital. He was worried, but he was unable to leave. Even with Tooru. Leaving was the only thing Tooru couldn't help him with.

So he went on with working.

It took him ten years to realize that his customers had quieted.

And it took him another two years to realize that only several people wanted him to service them anymore.

Mama had come when he was nineteen. "Miyuki, you've grown to be quite a man, huh," she had said, her stench of perfume thick, her bun wiggled every time she moved her head exaggeratedly, and her dress color as blinding as usual. "Our customers usually preferred boys, so you don't have many lately. You need to find your own customer, else you'll be a burden."

It took him twelve years before he was finally allowed to be outside of the building.

Now he knew why he rarely saw several of the older children when he was imprisoned.

His first destination when he was gifted freedom was Aunty Haru's.

No, sadly it's not the police station. Tooru had been nice, just for him, he's not going to report the house. Beside, that house was the one that had been feeding him since he was a baby chick and changing his glasses whenever his prescription was off. He knew how to be grateful at least.

He watched the orphanage from morning to afternoon, never dared to come in. Because, for God's sake, he's a whore. Who the fuck dared to knock on their childhood house saying, "Yo, ma! I'm home. I have a job. I can feed myself now. My job? I'm a bitch! Crazy, right?"

Yeah, not him.

So he just watch. And was glad when he didn't see any of the yakuzas that had been threatening the house. Tooru had said that they've let Aunty Haru go after Tooru and friends had a nice talk with them. With lots of money involved, of course. But there's something satisfying with seeing your house was safe with your own eyes.

But then he started to worry. Because even after evening, he didn't see Ei-chan came. Come to think of it, he didn't see him this morning as well. And then his worries were answered when an older child –Kazuya recognized him as the baby who liked to climb on Ei-chan's bed– started crying and demanding to see his Eijun-oniichan. Aunty Haru, an old woman now, albeit as strong as he remembered her, scolded the kid. And that's how Kazuya knew that Ei-chan hadn't been at the orphanage for several years, because he's in a dorm school.

Whoa.

He's glad for Ei-chan, he really did. He's also glad that he had taken Ei-chan's place when the couple had tried to take the boy. Just imagining everything that happened to him happened to Ei-chan made his blood boil. But it wasn't a lie that he was sad not being able to meet Ei-chan.

Dejected, he went back. He picked some random customers on the street, fucked with three, ran out of condom, and went back to the building. It was almost the time for dinner anyway.

When he was back, he's surprised to find that the woman started to ask him for money. Apparently not pleasing customers in the house meant that he needed to pay for food and roof now. His room was also moved, to this other room with several other teens that he had thought already left the house. And several others that he had never met, who said that they're there only to have place to sleep.

It was then that Kazuya realized. It wasn't like he was given freedom, but he was thrown away.

He still liked the place, though, because he still could see some of his younger friends. And Tooru was as kind as he always been towards Kazuya and the kids. He still talked about politics and strategies with Kazuya, but they don't have the time to play baseball anymore.

Life became harder now, because he needed to find his own customer.

And that was how he was noticed by the local gang.

"I 'eard there's a pretty bitch going around in our territory," their maybe-leader was a pretty short man with a very yankee-like accent. His hair was dark, with green glinting under the sunlight. His eyes were sharp, and that grin was smug. His build was lanky, but definitely better than Kazuya's. "Just wanna tell, missy. If ya work around here, then ya gotta give us our share."

"My, if all you need was a blowjob from a guy, all you gotta do is ask. Although I don't quite see the problem here, don't you already have a lot of asses behind your back?"

Some men bound over fist, some over sex, and some other bound over mutual banter. Kazuya's relationship with Kuramochi fell in the last category. Almost to the second, but Kazuya was unexpectedly pretty good in running away.

Kuramochi taught Kazuya how to run smart and fast, and how to dodge fists, especially if he wanted to keep his money. Kazuya taught his group how to be patient. And anger. He mostly taught them anger. And although he kept chasing him, Kazuya didn't think Kuramochi was all that bad. He might had seen Kuramochi feeding homeless kid that wasn't lucky or handsome enough to be picked by any whorehouse and could only stroll hungrily around the street and that might biased his opinion.

So Kazuya was able to tolerate Kuramochi. But not the rest of his gang.

"Onii-chan," Kazuya sing-songed. "Looking for a company today?"

Kuramochi only glared at him, body sprawled on the ground, face bruised and boy, was his foot supposed to look like that? That didn't look healthy.

"Whatcha want, Miyuki?" He spat. "Yer here to laugh at me?"

"Hey, man, I'm a prostitute. If I wanted a laugh I'll do one that give me money," he replied.

Kazuya threw a loaf of bread he snatched from his previous customer at the green haired teen and sat next to him. Kuramochi didn't say anything, only moving a hand to grab and seized the ransom.

"You better not waste that. That's the fruit of me working my ass off. Pun intended."

"God, yer terrible."

"Hahaha!"

They sat in silence for a time, both enjoying the wind and the sun setting. Well, maybe just Kazuya. Kuramochi must have had a hard time going to the same zen with his wounds. Well too bad, Kazuya knew nothing of first aid, so he's just got to suck it.

"They're son of a bitch, I tell ya," Kuramochi started after a while. "Once I'm not needed they beat the shit outta me then left."

"I knew that feeling, man," Kazuya replied. Maybe not the whole beat up thing. But to be used and then thrown away? Didn't he experience that recently?

"It suck, man!" Kuramochi yelled. "I just wanna give 'em a lesson back or somethin' y'see. But," he sighed. "One shows up with promises and look at me. I ain't needed now, huh."

"Who's the boss now?"

"Ain't gonna name that little shit," Kuramochi spat. "The blonde. Blue eyes. Around yer height. With bat and gum."

Ah, yeah. Kazuya did remember someone like that from Kuramochi's group. So he's the brain behind this coup d'état, huh.

Kazuya looked at Kuramochi. He tried to look cool with his group's betrayal, but Kazuya knew pain when his eyes looked at him. And this was Kuramochi, the typical yankee who would pick a kitten on a rainy day. Their first meeting didn't end well, but he had been kind several times with Kazuya, specifically when he had been dinnerless with less money on his pocked. For a thug, he really was too kind.

So Kazuya offered him a mischievous idea. "Hey, Kuramochi-kun," he called. "What do you say about revenge?"

It was a simple play, really. You just need to annoy the right person at the right time, and then having said person at a certain place in a certain time, and then somebody else would put the blame on said person. It's called misdirection. Kuramochi knew his group, and he was fast, also he's unexpectedly good at reading people so the revenge was a success.

And because it was just a simple mischief, Kazuya really didn't expect to be searched by the most notorious group in the area. Seidou-gumi. Everyone knew not to mess with them. They had a lot of branch families. Messing with one would mean messing with a quarter of the Yakuza in Japan. That's how big Seidou was.

And Miyuki didn't have any idea how his little prank with Kuramochi had thrown the both of them here, in one branch office of Seidou, arms tied and voice secured. Now that he think about it, that last customer sure looked too straight for his taste.

"She's here," one of the member that caught them said, and Kazuya made eye contact with Kuramochi. They're ready to plead innocence.

But then, a woman came, knelt in front of them, and asked instead, "Miyuki and Kuramochi, huh. So are you guys ready to join Seidou?"

Kazuya and Kuramochi gaped. Wider than their gag.

So apparently it was the season of sue. And not just yakuza, but people could also sue other people, even yakuzas for money. They were in a pinch because if they don't have a lawyer, they won't have one who defend them on the court. And apparently Kazuya and Kuramochi's little skit attracted this woman – _please call me Rei, I insist_ – because Kazuya had a mind for planning and Kuramochi had a mind for reading people. Both could be useful to avoid law, so Rei wanted to nurture them herself.

"Uh, ma'am," Kuramochi had said. "'m sorry to burst yer bubble 'ere, but I might hav'ta remind ya that I ain't schooled." He glanced at Miyuki then. "I dunno 'bout him here, tho."

"No, me neither," he said. "Not formally anyway."

"You don't need school certification to attend college. Well, not an original, actual school certification, anyway. At special kinds of colleges, that was."

And that was how Miyuki found himself a law student and Kuramochi a psychology student. This was most definitely the biggest, most fucked up turn over of his life.

Later when asked why would she pick random kids off some random street to nurture, Rei only shrugged and said, "You guys are roaming on Seidou's street. I've been watching you for two years and I like how you treat your friends, your family. Besides, you both have the quality that I want."

Kazuya hugged and cried a little with Tooru when he informed him that he was studying out of town. He also went to check the orphanage again, but Ei-chan still wasn't home. It saddened him, but it at least calmed him that Ei-chan was at least having a happy life.

Ei-chan's studying properly, and from what he heard, he's also working, not quite properly, but still hanging there. And mostly, he's sure Ei-chan wouldn't feel the unhappiness that he had been feeling, that he would feel if Kazuya didn't trade place with Ei-chan.

He was happy.

So for once, he stopped cursed 'bitch, bitch," at life.

He then, for the first time, learnt that Kuramochi's first name was Youichi. And when Kazuya was asked for his name, he decided to use both. "Miyuki Kazuya" sounded like a sick af name, anyway. That and he couldn't quite forget the feeling of being given a name. Mama hadn't been kind, or mother-like, but he picked and fed Kazuya, at times anyway, so he'd show his gratitude by keeping the name that was given to him.

He had met their boss, or parent, as he was told to call him. They called him Kataoka. A real buff man who liked to wear sunglasses over yukata. He didn't talk much, but he did throw a welcoming party after Kazuya and Kuramochi finished their three month newbie treatment before being a little brother. The boss listened to Rei the most, as she was Seidou's Saikou-Kommon. She handled everything around the house expertly, from logistics to secretary duties, even to help oyabun in strategizing.

Then there was Seidou's number two, the wakagashira, Yuuki. He's also not much of a talker, but three month was enough to know how efficiently he did his work. His Fuku-honbucho was named Isashiki. A one eighty when you compare him to Yuuki, but no less efficient.

He moved to the city then. He stayed at one of Seidou's branch office as well, one that had been very closely monitored by the main family, so he saw Yuuki and Rei pretty often. Kuramochi also came, but their schedules prevent them from meeting each other often.

When they both graduated, Kuramochi started to lead and he became the kind of leader that Rei had always wanted him to be; the one who sees and understands, sharp and always the first to know everything. Miyuki became a lawyer after he finished his professional career study. And Rei immediately threw him to the court. He was analytical and cruel, so he could easily turned everything to Seidou's favor.

Needless to say, Seidou-gumi were satisfied that they had picked Kazuya and Kuramochi.

And both Kazuya and Kuramochi were satisfied that they had been picked up when they were just nobodies. Kazuya was glad that he didn't have to use his lower body for money anymore, and Kuramochi was glad that he didn't have to steal to survive anymore.

Kazuya had thought that, that's it. Life was good. So then it might turned into a bitch anytime soon. But, eh, he could handle.

Dangerous guys with dangerous companions had lots of dangerous enemies after all. So when several other families started to threaten and hurt him, he didn't give it much thought.

What shocked him instead, however, was when someone came to his aid during one of "Let's attack Miyuki Kazuya" night.

Because standing there, protecting him like the hero he had always been, was Ei-chan! It's his Ei-chan! His long lost Ei-chan!

But Ei-chan didn't know him. Either he was joking or something happened, but Ei-chan didn't recognize him. He also used Sawamura as his surname. Wasn't that Aunty Haru's?

Anyway, Kazuya didn't want Ei-chan to distance himself from him, so he called Ei-chan by his preferred name. "Sawamura Eijun," he said. Bitterly.

Even though it's Ei-chan.

He then quickly went back to the office after the encounter. Ei-chan said he'd deal with the police, which was too kind and rather selfless, but knowing his current position and how much was he wanted by some of the authorities, Kazuya couldn't risk refusing his offer and coming to their post. He was a lawyer after all, there was only so much time he could go behind the jail before he lost all his clients.

Kazuya had long since given up on searching for Ei-chan. Searching for a person with just a name was not impossible, but it's like searching for needles among the hays. But Sawamura Eijun. It's a full name. He knew where he had lived. And thus all information about him came to him.

Giddily, Kazuya spent all night reading about his hero.

And he might or might not wait on Ei-chan's preferred way home to catch him for a chat the next day. He could see a Hakuryuu lurking from some of the corner, so he pulled Ei-chan away. He loved Ei-chan, so he couldn't possibly get him involved in this yakuza business.

Especially since Ei-chan hated yakuza.

He really didn't want Ei-chan to know that he was in the Yakuza, because then Ei-chan would stay away from him. So he had been extra kind. He didn't speak coldly, didn't throw his gaze away, he even spent time chatting with Ei-chan over the phone. Surely Ei-chan wouldn't hate him this way.

"The fuck's wrong with ya?" Kuramochi had asked one day when he thought Kazuya had glued too much to his phone.

Kazuya only shushed him.

He was too giddy on the possibility that Ei-chan might love him that he'd forgotten that Ei-chan could have had a girlfriend.

The coming out of the girlfriend shocked him too much that he lost control of his grip. His mind only occupied with, _who the fuck dares to snatch Ei-chan away from me!? When I have always been Ei-chan's!_

But Miyuki Kazuya was a manipulator, he was a performer. Ei-chan didn't need to know that he was jealous. He played it cool by blaming the newbie waiter that had been strolling around them.

Aotsuki Wakana had becoming the name he hated the most. So much that his mood turned even more sour than usual.

"Dude, seriously, the fuck's wrong with ya?" Kuramochi had asked when he saw the tenth person just ran out of Kazuya's office, crying and looked like he just seen the deepest of hell. Wasn't his fault that the man was annoying.

He didn't really like this Aotsuki woman, nor does he like her being Ei-chan's most important person. Because that position was supposed to be _his_. Ei-chan promised to marry _him_ for fuck's sake.

 _But Ei-chan might be really happy with her_ , his brain traitorously whispered, and his heart couldn't help but listen. No, Ei-chan had done so much for Kazuya, he'd always been Kazuya's hero, making sure Kazuya's happy. So he thought maybe, just maybe, if it's for Ei-chan's happiness, Kazuya could let go.

Maybe.

Slim chance, but maybe.

And just as he was about to let Ei-chan go, like, 1% motivated to let Ei-chan go, the Hakuryuu went with their antics again.

Kazuya was dealing with a particularly noisy woman about trash issue, which his group actually obeyed, thank you very much, when a call from Ei-chan came. He ditched the woman with sweet talks in an instant and went to a secluded corner. They mostly contacted through LINE, so a call was precious.

"Yes?" He answered, keeping his voice light. "This is a rare occasion, what happened?"

He waited then, actually starting to control his feeling, as he knew he was about to hear Ei-chan's voice. But he didn't hear anything, not even his breath. Kazuya wondered what could happen. It's possible that his phone just caught on something and he called Kazuya by accident. Or he could just ignore Kazuya. Both hurt him, to be honest.

So Kazuya thought something that would make Eijun reply. He responded best when Kazuya teased him, always had been so, so he tried one. "What's this? You're giving me a rare call and then ignoring me?" He smirked, making his emotion prominent in his voice. "I didn't know you're into negligence play that much."

He still didn't hear anything. He sighed then, and was about to close his phone when he finally heard something from the other line.

And no, unfortunately it wasn't Ei-chan's voice. It was a very familiar sound of a body hitting other flesh. One that he heard daily around his workplace.

"Sawamura?" He tentatively called.

And a voice that he's a hundred percent sure wasn't Ei-chan answered. "Your friend here is trying to be a good kid for you." A pause, in which Kazuya could clearly picture a smug smile. "Too bad, we wanted him to tell you how good we've been to him."

 _Good my ass!_ His mind yelled, his blood boiled. That sound was clearly ones of punches. If Ei-chan's there, that meant–

"Gah!" He heard the other line spoke. That voice was Ei-chan's.

His blood turned cold.

"Oh, looks like he's finally in the mood to talk after all," the phone holder said. "Could you repeat that louder? I don't think he heard you over the phone."

"AARGH!" He heard Ei-chan yelled once again, and he couldn't help a growl that escaped his lips.

"What are you doing?" He growled

The man was testing his patience. He didn't care what the man said, wouldn't care much at any other occasion, but he needed to pick any information on how can he pick Ei-chan.

"Miyuki Kazuya, run! 'nt come!" He heard Ei-chan garbled mess, befpre the man's voice speak again.

"How sweet, trying to protect people. Too bad his protected one is not all that noble."

"What the fuck do you want with me!?" Kazuya ceased his growling, resorted to roar instead.

The other man only hummed.

"You know what to do," he said. "Tonight you're going to have a meeting regarding lands to our parents, yeah?" The voice asked. "Let's say, if you don't blow that one and come to this address in the right time, your chance of seeing this human might thin."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He went back to growling because he started to feel his colleague starting to look at him.

"Do I look like I'm fucking kidding to you?" He questioned back. "Don't come, or I don't know what'll happen to this man."

He heard the telltale click before the sound of unconnected phone.

"Shit," he cursed.

Kuramochi had talked about this land problem several times with him before. He wouldn't let Kazuya off easy if he just ditch the meeting and go to A random kidnapped person,

But this was not just any random kidnapped person, it's Ei-chan. And between Kuramochi's land problem and Ei-chan,

 _Of course Ei-chan's more important_.

Right.

So he sent a mail to his friend, his boss, and turned to his study. He started his computer and started to search about Hakuryuu. He could sent a person to search for him, but Kuramochi would definitely knew what he's up to then. It'd be too easy to put a tail on Kazuya and he wouldn't like that.

So he searched for the Hakuryuu. They were new, like Kuramochi's new family, so their base wasn't that much. There was two in this town. One was their main base, all the way to the outskirts, and the other was more like their watch post. The one who called him was, well, someone. He had a feeling he knew him, but he couldn't remember. What Kazuya knew was just the voice was different from their Wakagashira.

And thus, he went to one of Kuramochi's car, asked Shirasu, the ever silent guy to come with him, and went to Hakuryuu's second base.

True to his prediction, he met Ei-chan when he arrived at the base. And just right on time, too, seeing that Ei-chan was jumping from second floor.

He quickly fussed over Ei-chan Ei-chan, let him ride his car, and when Ei-chan finally calm enough to sleep, took Ei-chan to his house. He was filled with blood lust, especially after he find Ei-chan with bruises all over his visible skin and an arm that was obviously dislocated, but Ei-chan's safety came first. He could deal with the people who hurt Ei-chan later, but he needed to tend to Ei-chan now.

It was a struggle, cleaning him. Especially since it was Ei-chan, finally sleeping on his bed, and defenseless for him to undress. His only impulse control was that his phone hadn't stop ringing from Kuramochi.

When he finally checked on his phone, there was a horrifying number of missed calls and messages he got. He graced Kuramochi with a single reply, one concerning how busy he was.

And then he took care of Ei-chan again. He folded Ei-chan's clothes and put them on the night stand, his precious red muffler on top of the pile. He had wanted to wash the clothes but he would either need to use the washing machine on the ground floor or wait for his laundry subscribe, and both could only be assessed after morning.

While waiting for Ei-chan to wake up, Kazuya made him meals. Surely Ei-chan would like to eat after sleep. He's going to surprise Ei-chan with his fried rice. He was also ready to open his precious wine stack had Ei-chan requested him to.

But then all kind of fantasy shattered when Ei-chan said his woman's name repeatedly.

In truth, Kazuya could've handled it better. Ei-chan was a hero by heart after all, it made him happy to protect another, his girlfriend included. He was just jealous that Ei-chan was thinking about someone other than him more. That and apparently Ei-chan had completely forgotten about Kazuya, in his mind they've only bonded since three months ago.

But it was Ei-chan's wish to have this woman save. Kazuya couldn't care less about this woman, but he wanted to respect Ei-chan's wish. So maybe, he should try so save the girl as well.

Feeling self conscious, Kazuya tried to offer his service.

"This is why I hate Yakuza," but Ei-chan had said instead.

And Kazuya was hurt. Really? Did Ei-chan hate him? His chest panged, he couldn't believe that EI-chan could act coldly to him but loving o his woman. And it was because of this that he also sputtered hurtful words himself. "Get used to it, We'll start to live together after all."

They didn't talk much after that.

And Kuramochi, finally able to track him, banged on his door loud before he broke into the room.

"Oi, Miyuki!" he exclaimed. "Ya better start telling me what the fuck is wrong with ya now before I start to hit ya. D'ya know how much it cost me in the meeting?"

Miyuki only sighed, but moved his feet to meet Kuramochi anyway. Ei-chan was going to be very surprised when he meet Kuramochi. It's alright, he supposed, he did owe a lot of explanation to the green haired lad.

But he went to met a very surprising sight; Kuramochi, in his living room, two of his men unseen, but Kazuya knew they're somewhere near, but there's no sign of Ei-chan around. _Weird_ , he thought. But his front door was already open –no doubt courtesy of Kuramochi– and his bedroom door was too, and he didn't see Ei-chan at any of the other rooms to.

"Did you already met him?" He asked.

"Him?" Kuramochi looked confused.

"Yeah. He's…" Miyuki's look darkened. "He's involved, because of me, so I'm trying to get him save by letting him staying here," he sighed then. "Sorry, he's the reason I bailed on you today. It's–" his hands gestured, " I don't know, I've been meaning to tell you about him but there's just, never been a proper time. Actually it's more like I've never thought he'll get involved in this mess."

Kazuya searched Kuramochi's gaze, curious that the guy actually shut up for once.

"Was there another person on your room?" He asked, contemplating.

"Yeah," Kazuya answered. "There's supposed to be one. Why?"

"Miyuki," he began. "Your front door was unlocked when we came."

There was silence, and then Kazuya ran frantically to his bedroom. And shit. That was his bathrobe —which looked too good on Ei-chan several hours before— sprawled messily on the bed, and his nightstand was empty. Ei-chan's dirty clothes no longer folded nicely on it.

"Fuck!" He swore, a hand punched the nearest wall to emphasize his anger.

"What happened?" Kuramochi asked from behind.

Kazuya turned. Right. He needed to explain everything to Kuramochi. But he couldn't, he's unfocused. Because Ei-chan, Ei-chan was missing! He was out there, exposed to danger, and anybody could attack him, and he's somewhere, somewhere, he's somewhere to– to–

"Aotsuki Wakana," He whispered the name, malice slipping with every breath.

"Kuramochi," he said. "I need to search for this Aotsuki woman."

"Whoa, wait, calm the fuck down there," Kuramochi replied. "I've no idea what's happening, losing ma money, and yer asking me to search for who? A woman?"

"I'll tell you everything later!" Kazuya cut him, his voice rose. "For now help me!"

Kuramochi stared at him and tsk-ed. "Just 'cause yer my friend, man."

And thus, they searched for Aotsuki Wakana. Under Kuramochi's more professional information dealer, they got the woman's information pretty fast. Kazuya told Kuramochi everything after that, starting from how he suddenly met Ei-chan, their conversations, and then everything that happened the night before that had Kazuya ran from Kuramochi's meeting.

"Sorry for ditching you," he said.

"Kyahaha!" Kuramochi had laughed. "It's rare seeing ya being civilized. Keep act like one and I might forgive ya!"

They didn't only move to snatch or grab the girl once they've gotten her information. No. Even if they did, just by having Aotsuki Wakana wouldn't make Ei-chan come to them. It wasn't Kazuya's objective.

So instead, he had Kuramochi's men hacked a number that might belong to one of Hakuryuu's younger brother, and not so subtly told them about Aotsuki Wakana.

If it was them who had Aotsuki, then surely Ei-chan would go to where they were, get caught. And all Kazuya got to do next was to wait until someone called him with Ei-chan as blackmail. He could then ask Kuramochi's group for help later. It's faster than going around the city to find Ei-chan. And it would save him from being seen as the bad guy.

He did ask Kuramochi's men to loiter around the city just in case, though.

"You're as cunning as you always been," Kuramochi had said.

And it was true. Kazuya was a person with strategies. He needed to be cunning to get what he wanted.

And true to his prediction, they found Ei-chan no longer than half an hour later. Part of that by a message from one of the Hakuryuu, another was from Kuramochi's men who immediately went to Ei-chan's house after Kazuya told him the news. What the Mochi-gumi reported was boiling his blood further, though.

Because apparently, not just tying him and locked him nicely like the previous night, this time they went and take turns hitting his Ei-chan.

When Kuramochi got him there, it didn't take long for Kazuya to went into berserk mode and start beating up any Hakuryuu he saw. Kuramochi, as always was at his side, beating up anyone that was out of Kazuya's league.

He met one of Kuramochi's men who gave him one of the Hakuryuu, tied and clearly beaten up. With fear filled eyes, he told Kazuya Ei-chan's exact room number. Kazuy gave him a punch and then strode to said room, anger at it peak upon hearing what was done to his Ei-chan and a hand ready for weapon.

It took several tries from Kuramochi's men and a single kick from him, and finally the door opened.

The sight that welcomed him was several men, all of them blurred in comparison to how Ei-chan was kneeling on the floor. And shit. He looked terrible. What the fuck did these bastards do to him!?

"Miyuki Kazuya?" He heard his Ei-cahn meekly called

He saw a movement and quickly raised his gun-armed arm, the barrel of his trusted companion meeting a face. He only gave the man a single glance after he's done examining Ei-chan from afar with his eyes. And only then did Miyuki recognize the man. He was, what was his name again? It's the guy who kept bothering him, right? Come to think of it, he's also there when he first met Ei-chan. Damn, to think the man could track Ei-chan from that single event and chased him like this.

The guy was saying something and Miyuki would be too happy to kept ignoring him. But then his also gun-armed arm went to point at Ei-chan's direction and Miyuki just saw red. _Nobody threatened Ei-chan_.

He quickly hit the face in front of him with the butt of his weapon. He was too happy to kill the guy for even dare to touch Ei-chan, but a headshot would be too merciful.

Behind him, he heard Kuramochi and his men went inside the room and started their own fighting.

Miyuki didn't care about any of that. Because in front of him was Ei-chan, and he was _hurt_. He was raised in this kind of world for too long to know what a dislocated arm, or dislocated arms looked like.

Kazuya kneeled in front of his childhood friend. "Are you okay?" He asked, ever so gently.

"Ah, I am–"

"No, you're not," Kazuya cut him before Ei-chan could make any more excuse. "You're hurt, he traced the wounds on his face, traced further to grab his limp arm, and gave it a kiss. "I'm sorry," he said. Because he had failed to protect Ei-chan. Even though Ei-chan had always protected him, even though he promised himself to always protect Ei-chan.

"I– I'm okay though!" He heard Ei-chan said. "And Wakana's also okay, it's– it's thanks to you."

 _Wakana?_ His mind asked, and then did Kazuya remember that, oh, right. Wakana. Aotsuki Wakana. The one who stole his space beside Ei-chan. The one Kazuya had been using to reach to Ei-chan.

"Is that so?" He muttered, uninterested, and then focused back to Ei-chan. "It you're okay then I'm glad."

"SHIT!" Someone roared, and Miyuki turned to see the source of that sound. It was that guy, the light haired man from Hakuryuu, who were trying to get back to his feet. "I don't fucking care anymore!"

"Miyuki Kazuya! Feel our pain as you watch your most important person die!" And after he said that, he aimed his weapon at Ei-chan and shot.

Inside of Miyuki's head, everything suddenly played in slow motion. He could see the bullet went, and he could see Ei-chan's shocked expression. And he could see that later, the bullet would hit Ei-chan. Later, he would see Ei-chan's body bleed at the ground. And later, there would be years that he had to live without Ei-chan. _Again_.

He couldn't have that, shit, he didn't want a life without Ei-chan anymore. So Kazuya went and push Ei-chan out of the bullet's way.

The bullet then didn't even touch Ei-chan.

 _Thank God_.

And then his anger went back to its peak. So he raised his gun-wielded arm and aimed. Fuck being merciful. He needed to hurt this person, to teach him not to ever touch Ei-chan again. He needed to shot. _Now_.

So he shot.

And he heard the satisfying yells.

 _Good_.

And after a while his arm hurt.

 _Fuck_.

Apparently he was shot, at the under side of his upper arm. A wrong luck and it might hit a nerve, immobilizing him from moving like before. He hissed, though, because hitting a nerve or not, being shot fucking hurt.

"Miyuki are you okay?" He heard Ei-chan's voice after the ringing in his ears subsided. And right, Ei-chan. How was he? Did he manage to protect Ei-chan?

Ei-chan, "Are you hurt?" He managed to ask. "Did the bullet graze you?"

"What are you talking about? The bullet went _through_ you!" He heard Ei-chan yelled.

"You didn't get hit, then?"

" _NO!_ "

And Kazuya smiled at that. Because, thank God. Ei-chan's not hurt. "I see," he said. "I'm glad," he muttered. "You're not hurt, I'm glad."

Ei-chan was there, Ei-chan was save. And most importantly, Ei-chan was close. "This time too, I'm not able to protect you," he whispered, as he saw Ei-chan's getting closer and closer to his vision. Why was he closer? "I'm glad, Ei-chan," he said.

Ei-chan was close, Kazuya was feeling elated. He didn't know what kind of dream he was seeing, but he wouldn't throw a chance of kissing his beloved away. Twenty three years. More than two thirds of his life, he spent without being by beside Ei-chan. His two decades worth of desire went overdrive, he couldn't contain it anymore.

And with his mind filled with haze, he leaned in and kissed Ei-chan.

He sighed.

 _Finally_.

And his dream was suddenly came to an abrupt end when he heard someone touched his shoulder. He jumped, and then saw Kuramochi's men circling him cautiously. "C'mon Miyuki-san. We need to go."

 _Go?_ His mind panicked. _Where to? What about Ei-chan?_ He turned his head and saw Ei-chan was also staring at him, his hand still limp and his expression worried.

"No, I need to stay with Sawamura," he tried to hide his panic as he said so. "He could be in danger. I'm staying."

He was ready to use whatever method to keep himself near Ei-chan, but his resolve was cut short when a familiar feeling of expensive leather met his injured arm in a kick.

He hissed.

"See? Yer in pain. Yer no use in here. C'mon, up. I'll send someone to yer boy," Kuramochi's thickly yankee-accented voice rang clear.

Kazuya couldn't help but agree to that. Not because he was willing to leave Ei-chan –he wasn't– but because he really was in no condition to protect anybody now. Kuramochi had always been reliable, he doubt Ei-chan would be less than save in his hands. He trusted Kuramochi.

And he might be a little pissed when he found out that Ei-chan was admitted in a hospital with a luxury level far worse than theirs.

"If I let him in our hospital too, then the police would surely lead yesterday's case to us," Kuramochi had said in the afternoon, when Kazuya woke up from his anaesthetic. He really couldn't get used to the feeling of being under the knife. He was the kind of guy who worked from behind, for God's sake, getting hurt was Kuramochi's job.

"Then at least move him to a single room, or something," Kazuya complained. "Like, what the hell, this ward is shit. I can't look at him sleeping with other people like this."

"Y'know, man? I love ya, but yer too high maintenance!" Kuramochi threw his arms. "If ya don't like it then ya do somehin about it."

And that's how Kazuya found himself starting to sort Ei-chan's documents to move him to the single rooms. He met Aotsuki Wakana when he did, in which, although he couldn't believe he's saying this, he was glad. A relative give much less questions than tips.

"You're being awfully kind to Ei-chan," she said.

"He's involved because of me, this is the least I can do for him," Kazuya huffed, quenching his ire to the woman for calling Ei-chan's name affectionately.

"You're in love with him," she quickly said. There's no question in the sentence, no accusations, and as Kazuya stole a glance, not even a hesitation were shown on her face.

So Kazuya answered her bravery with honesty. "I do," he said.

They didn't talk anymore after that, with Kazuya quickly told to be back to the hospital immediately. Damn this escaping from hospital business was hard.

It was the next day when Kazuya heard that Ei-chan had come to consciousness.

He pulled another stealth move and yanked Shirasu to drive him to Ei-chan's hospital again. He wanted to give him roses, but there wasn't time to buy one when Kazuya just wanted to speak with him already. So he snatched Kuramochi's emergency Godiva, pocketed them, and was ready to greet Ei-chan with a gift.

But what greeted him in Ei-chan's room was a picture that could only rose from a fairy tale. It was of a woman, carefully tending a man, as they laughed lovingly.

"Wakana, you're my only girlfriend," he heard Ei-chan said. And his heart hurt.

"I'm sorry, Ei-chan. You looked like you were distracted so–"

"I told you, I'm just eating out with Miyuki. He's a nice friend. I have no idea that he's– he's–" Ei-chan couldn't finish his sentence, but Kazuya already knew what he was about to say.

 _Yakuza_.

"Yeah," Aotsuki Wakana didn't let him finish. "He's nice to you, though."

"He is. I'm sure that when you get on on his good side, he'll protect you as well."

 _No_ , his mind whispered, his heart hurt. No, he won't Ei-chan. Kazuya was kind because it's _you_ , it's Ei-chan and Kazuya was in love with Ei-chan.

But to Ei-chan, Kazuya was just a friend. While Aotsuki Wakana was the person he loved. And Kazuya didn't want this. He didn't have the heart to congratulate Ei-chan happily about him reuniting with his girlfriend. He didn't want to be a friend, he wanted to be Ei-chan's number one. His _lover_.

And with heavy heart, Kazuya went back to the hospital. Both the nurse's scolding and Kuramochi's grumbling over the loss of his self and his chocolate respectively went straight past his ears. Not even Kuramochi's wrathful headlock could return his spirit.

"The fuck's wrong with ya, now?" Kuramochi asked when it's midnight and Kazuya was still a half dead zombie.

He only offered his friend a half smile.

It sucked, dealing with a broken heart. But even after the first time he had known that Ei-chan already had a girlfriend, he already learnt to give up. This crazy events lately was just making it hard for him to give up for once and all. _Perhaps_ , he thought, _perhaps it's the time to actually give up. For real._

Because that view which he saw that day, was not something he could rival. Because, for starters, she was a woman. She had things than he didn't and more holes to satisfy Ei-chan than he had. And second, she lived under the sun. She was a honest worker, with an honest job. A total one eighty of him.

So maybe, just maybe, Kazuya could finally learn to give up.

Slim chance, but maybe.

Didn't help his ire to calm down, though.

"Shirasu said ya didn't actually visit Sawamura Eijun that day," Kuramochi called him one day. "We're going rite now, and givin him an actual chocolate. Ya comin'?"

"Nah," Kazuya had replied him.

Kuramochi had given him the surprised stare, which turned to his trademark unimpressed stare in approximately three seconds when Kazuya sassed him later. And then he left.

Kuramochi was actually very good at looking for people's emotion, so he had thought that it's clear that he didn't want to meet Ei-chan any time soon.

Apparently it wasn't.

Because there was a knock on his door, one from Kuramochi that he couldn't exactly ignore, and one second he saw the guy sticking his head in, before he slipped back and threw the one person he didn't want to meet inside.

It was Sawamura Eijun. In the flesh.

And although he still felt like sassing and being an asshole on any nearest soul, he couldn't do so with Ei-chan. And thus he went back being the kind Miyuki Kazuya that he was. The one that he had always been when dealing with Ei-chan.

And there were moments. One that warmed his heart while hurting him at the same times. Because for once, Ei-chan actually told him that he had a nice laugh. Ei-chan praised him. But he couldn't be too happy, because Ei-chan already had a girlfriend.

So he only gave Ei-chan a tight smile and replied, "Is that so? Three months and you're realizing this now?" Because for Ei-chan, their knowing each other were only three months old, right?

And then, Ei-chan suddenly said that he didn't hate yakuza anymore. Well, not quite, more like he at least liked Kuramochi's group enough. He at least liked Kazuya enough. Ei-chan didn't hate him.

Kazuya had wanted to tell him something, anything that show how grateful he was for not being hated. That he was thankful that Ei-chan had given a chance for Kazuya to actually love him. Yet he couldn't, because EI-chan already had a girlfriend. He felt like crying, and he didn't trust his voice, so he only gave Ei-chan a smile.

He wondered if that was enough to tell Ei-chan how grateful he was for not being hated. How happy he was that Ei-chan liked him. How desperately he wanted to be remembered.

"You know," Ei-chan said, "you should have told me that you knew me from way back," he paused, then he called Kazuya in a name that he hadn't expected to be heard from Ei-chan's mouth ever, "Kazu-chan."

His mind short-circuited at that. He jumped and instantly searched for Ei-chan's eyes, for any recognition that golden orb would shine.

 _It can't be_ …

"You remember?" He asked.

"Ah, no. Aunty Haru visited a few days ago and we talked about the past."

Oh.

So that's why he was called by that name.

That was the first time Ei-chan had asked about Kazuya's past. That was also the first time Kazuya opened up to anybody about his past. And that was also the first time that Kazuya knew that Eijun couldn't remember him because he had a memory injury from an accident.

And that was also the first time that Kazuya told Ei-chan how much his family worth to him. And although he loved Ei-chan, he would still never left his family.

"Miyuki," Ei-chan had answered him instead, half hugging him with his healthy arm. "I could never hate you!"

Kazuya smiled at that. "I see," he said. He was glad. He was so glad that it made his limbs weak. He was glad, so he voiced his feelings to Ei-chan. "I'm glad then."

When Aotsuki Wakana came to pick Ei-chan up, he didn't feel as much ire as he had been feeling towards the woman. Perhaps he had just been feeling too happy about his conversation with Ei-chan that he couldn't feel the anger anymore. Or perhaps, he had learnt to let go a little better.

If it was for Ei-chan's sake, he's willing to do anything, after all.

He still couldn't be happy seeing the lovebirds going together, but he was not extremely furious over it. So maybe, he could let go. Slim chance, a less slimmer chance than before, but maybe.

When he went to the public hospital again, it was to fulfill his promise to visit Ei-chan.

And he instantly voiced his opinions about the somewhat more spacious room. "You're not with your girlfriend today," he said.

"Ah, she just went back."

Huh? That's weird. Did he pass her on his way here? Well, no matter. It's in his favor anyway if he could spend time with Ei-chan. The woman knew he liked Ei-chan, she should've guard her boyfriend better.

He was planning to talk about little things and maybe crop a feel every now and then. And thus he was surprised when Ei-chan asked him, "Miyuki, why did you kiss me?"

 _Ah_ , his mind provided. _So this is it, huh?_

He hadn't really planning to let Ei-chan knew about his feelings. Especially not when he was almost ready to give up. He would be happy to stay at Ei-chan's side as his friend, thank you. But if it Ei-chan actually wanted him to confess, it wasn't like he could just lie through his teeth.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

Ei-chan nodded.

Ah, really now. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked. "I love you," he whispered. And then he forced a chuckle, just to make the atmosphere less awkward. "You're just so dense, Sawamura."

He saw Ei-chan pouted. And it warmed his heart at how cute it was. But then, he remembered that Ei-chan already had a girlfriend and started to plan his retreat.

"You don't have to answer me or anything. I knew you gave a girlfriend," he said. "I just hope we can still continue being friends?"

Ei-chan gaped for a while, and Miyuki felt cold water doused on his entire being. "You can't," he said. "We can't"

He felt like he was stabbed with hundreds of knifes. His heart hurt, his entire being hurt. He was ready to let go of Ei-chan's cheek, but then he blurted, "I'm sorry, but I love you too."

And he felt like he was shocked for the second time of the day. "Wait, what?" He asked. "What did you say?" Because there was no way in seven heaven's name that Ei-chan just told him that he _loved_ him.

"I, I love you?" Ei-chan repeated, however, although stammering.

So apparently Kazuya didn't heard it wrong. But how could that be when Ei-chan actually had a girlfriend. And perhaps he voiced his thought out loud because the next thing he knew, Ei-chan was saying, "Wakana knew. We've already talked. And then she left."

Oh shit. _Oh shit_. He couldn't believe this was happening. He felt hope blooming in his chest.

"Sawamura, you really love me? You broke up with your girlfriend?"

Ei-chan gazed downward, unable to meet his eyes. "Yeah, to both."

And that's it. He couldn't contain himself anymore. His happiness added with his pining for twenty-three years spoke loud with his action. He kissed Ei-chan, this time consciously so.

He savored the kiss, savored their moments. His hands wandered and touched Eijun on where he finally could.

Apparently Ei-chan was full of guilt when he broke up with his girlfriend and ended with him instead. But Kazuya was having none of it. If the woman couldn't kept Ei-chan to herself and left him just because she was feeling insecure then she wasn't worth for Ei-chan.

If It was him, he would always make Ei-chan love him more. He'd do anything, He'd make Ei-chan so depended to him that he was unable to left Kazuya.

He was filled with giddiness, because apparently _that woman wasn't worthy enough to let Ei-chan go_.

He wouldn't let insecure prevent him from finally being able to be Ei-chan's number one Ei-chan had said he loved him, had said he'd like to be with Kazuya. So _no takebacks_. He was presented with the opportunity and he wouldn't call himself Miyuki Kazuya if he didn't take it.

So he kissed Ei-chan. He embraced him. And they had their first sex with each other. Kind of.

He was happy, because after all, Ei-chan was finally his. That after all that he'd went through, he's finally Ei-chan.

So maybe life wasn't a bitch after all.

It's just your usual moody friend. That could be both angelic and satanic at certain times.

* * *

" _Kira kira hikaru osora no hoshi yo_

 _Mabataki shite wa_

 _Minna wo miteru_

 _Kirakira hikaru osora no hoshi yo_ "

"What's that?" Eijun asked.

"What's what?" Kazuya asked back.

"That one just now. You're singing! A children song too!" Eijun exclaimed. "That's rare."

Kazuya replied with a chuckle. "Don't you know that I love that song very much? Now to actually know nothing of your lover, what a bad boyfriend you are."

Eijun gasped, aghast. "What do you mean, I know a lot of things about you! You just never sing that one before!"

"Hahaha!" Kazuya laughed, arms wrapping around Eijun suffocatingly.

"It's just, you used to sing that a lot when we're kids, you know."

"I did?"

Kazuya smiled. "Yes, you did. And after that it's bedtime," he said. "But you, the brave little naughty boy that you are, would always allow everyone who couldn't sleep to your bed. Even though Aunty Haru forbade us from loitering in another's bed after bedtime."

Eijun laughed. "So we used to sleep together a lot?"

"Mmhm. A lot."

"Is that so?" He asked mischievously, and then move a leg to mount Kazuya's thigh, making sure a thigh made contact with Kazuya's crotch. "Like this?"

Kazuya gasped. "My, you naughty child," Kazuya chuckled. "That eager for round two, hmm?"

"Ahahaha!" Eijun laughed as he land a peck on Kazuya's.

Kazuya rewarded him with a more adult kiss.

Kazuya loved the song, very much so since Eijun used to sing that a lot.

Kazuya loved it so much that Kazuya began to love the stars as well. After all, the little sparkly thing was somewhat relatable.

They were beautiful, far, and untouchable. They could be seen, but couldn't be touched. They were alone, with the only thing being around them was space. They were on their own, far and distant from anything else. They were isolated.

Confined.

Like how he was with Eijun.

Like how he had always been since they were children, until he met Eijun again. Like how his love had made him to for two decades long. Like how his confining love had confined Eijun in return.

But Kazuya didn't have any complaints. For it was because he refused to leave the confinement that was his feelings that he was able to reach this much happiness with Eijun. No matter what other people say, no matter what Eijun might say in the future, Eijun was Kazuya's, had always been so since Kazuya dragged Eijun into this confinement.

He wouldn't let Eijun go.

Because he was his.

Alone.

 _Mine_.

Yeah, thought. Yeah.

 **[The End]**

* * *

The End.  
For Real.  
And that confined quotes whatever at the end is _lame_ , yes, I know. _It doesn't even make sense._ I know. I just want to put a brief sweetness for all of you who survived reading this whole chapter.  
Because among all, this one is the most dirty, most uncoordinated, most unbeta-ed, and written with most rush.

Congratulation for sticking until the very end.  
The idea of this story was made by Icchi-san and this could be a very good story with good plot if only I'm not a deadline-blood person who like to procrastinate and rush everything at the end.

As for you readers. Thank you so much for reading until the end.  
Please leave kudos and comments by clicking the buttons below.

Reviews are very much appreciated.

* * *

Thank you for proceeding this story

Reviews are very much appreciated


End file.
